In the Court of the Crimson King
by kuekuecoklat
Summary: Tak lama setelah Akashi Seijuurou naik tahta kekaisaran Teikou, ia menikahi kekasih hatinya, Kuroko Tetsuya dan menjadikannya Permaisuri. Namun, kehidupan di istana jauh dari kata damai. Apalagi dengan masuknya selir-selir baru yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi selir kesayangan kaisar. AU. Emperor!Akashi. Empress!Kuroko. Slash. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya saya translate fanfic saya ini juga ke bahasa Indonesia. Untuk istilah yang masih menggunakan Inggris, itu karena saya tidak tahu kata yg tepat untuk menerjemahkannya dan ada juga yang jadinya malah aneh kalo di bahasa Indonesia.**

 **Please read the author's note for the explanation about the system, place, etc.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains a spoiler for both Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan and other palace drama. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **In the Court of the Crimson King**

Chapter I: 几家欢喜几家愁 (Some are happy, some have worries)

Pada tahun ketiga pemerintahan Kaisar Seijuurou, pemilihan selir kekaisaran diadakan. Gadis-gadis pilihan dari seluruh negeri telah berada di ibukota, siap untuk tampil di hadapan Kaisar. Pada hari pemilihan, mereka semua akan berkumpul di Crimson Forbidden City, yang merupakan kompleks istana kekaisaran.

Salah satu gadis itu adalah Furihata Kouka, putri Furihata Kenji, pejabat pemerintah dinasti Akashi. Tahun ini, Kouka mencapai usia enam belas tahun. Usianya memungkinkan untuk ikut dalam pemilihan kali ini. Kouka melihat sekelilingnya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Crimson Forbidden City begitu besar dan megah. Kompleks istana kekaisaran dikelilingi oleh tembok raksasa berwarna merah di bawah genteng berglasir warna emas. Crimson Forbidden City dirancang untuk menjadi pusat dari Rakuzan, ibukota Kekaisaran Teikou. Berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan panjang 961 meter dari utara ke selatan dan 753 meter dari timur ke barat. Terdapat 999 bangunan dengan 9.999 kamar. Benar-benar tempat yang sesuai untuk kediaman keluarga kaisar.

Kouka bukan satu-satunya gadis di halaman istana sekarang. Dia adalah salah satu dari ratusan gadis yang dipilih dari seluruh negeri. Semua gadis berusia antara lima belas dan delapan belas tahun. Mereka semuanya cantik dan datang dari keluarga pejabat atau keluarga bangsawan.

Dia melihat gadis-gadis lain. Mereka semua berdandan agar kelihatan makin cantik. Mereka juga mengenakan kimono terbaik mereka. Semua melakukan yang terbaik agar dipilih sebagai selir untuk Kaisar. Merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk dipilih sebagai selir. Selain itu, jika mereka terpilih dan menjadi selir favorit kaisar, kekuasaan dan kekayaan pasti ada di tangan mereka. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi keluarga mereka akan menikmatinya juga. Terutama jika selir melahirkan bayi laki-laki, ahli waris takhta. Anak adalah hal yang paling penting di istana. Selain itu, semua orang tahu bahwa Permaisuri tidak pernah akan bisa memberikan anak untuk Kaisar Seijuurou.

"Perhatian!" ucap seorang pejabat dengan suara keras. "Silakan ikuti saya." Dan ia berjalan pergi.

"Ayo."

"Kita harus cepat."

Beberapa gadis tampaknya telah mengenal satu sama lain. Kouka mendesah. Dia tidak punya teman di ibukota mengingat ayahnya cuma pejabat pemerintah dengan jabatan rendah sehingga tidak pernah dipanggil ke istana.

Mereka terus berjalan melalui lorong berliku. Istana kekasisaran itu ternyata seperti labirin. Kouka yakin dia akan tersesat jika ia harus berjalan di tempat ini sendirian.

"Kita telah tiba," kata pejabat itu.

Mereka tiba di sebuah taman luas yang dijadikan tempat menunggu giliran untuk tampil di depan kaisar.

Selain pejabat tadi, ada beberapa pejabat lain juga. Salah satu dari mereka memegang buku tebal. Dia kemudian membuka buku itu dan berkata dengan suara keras. "Siapa pun yang saya panggil silakan melangkah maju." Dia kemudian disebut beberapa nama. Sebanyak delapan orang. "Silakan pergi ke aula utama."

Kouka merasa sangat tegang. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terpilih sebagai selir kaisar. Dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal dekat dengan orang tuanya daripada tinggal selamanya di istana kerajaan. Selir tidak bisa keluar dari istana tanpa izin dari kaisar. Mereka akan hidup dalam sangkar emas. Tentu saja, dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Dia mungkin dianggap gila.

Untuk meredakan ketegangan, dia memilih untuk melihat gadis-gadis lain. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sangat tegang juga. Tapi ada juga gadis-gadis yang tampak sangat percaya diri bahwa mereka akan dipilih. Dari cara mereka berperilaku, tampaknya bahwa mereka memiliki kerabat penting dalam pemerintahan.

Bruk!

Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang. "Aku minta maaf, katanya buru-buru. "Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis yang ia tabrak tadi membalas dengan suara datar. "Orang-orang biasanya juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

Kouka mengerjabkan matanya.

Gadis dihadapannya itu cantik sekali dengan mata biru besar dan rambut biru. Kimono sutra biru dengan motif bunga sakura yang dikenakannya juga menambah kecantikannya. Hanya saja wajah cantik itu datar tanpa emosi.

"Aku Furihata Kouka," dia memperkenalkan diri. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro," jawab gadis itu datar.

Kouka bingung untuk sementara waktu. Tampaknya Chihiro tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk berbicara dengannya. Ia mulai merasa canggung.

"Chihiro, darimana mana saja kau?" tegur seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Halo," sapa Kouka.

"Halo juga," gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku Sakurai Ryuna. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat. Kimono warna hijau yang dikenakannya tampak begitu bagus dan mahal. Dia juga menggunakan tusuk rambut rambut giok dikepalanya.

"Aku Furihata Kouka," jawabnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Dia menatap Ryuna dan kemudian beralih ke Chihiro. "Kalian saling mengenal?" dia bertanya.

"Keluarga kami saling kenal," jawab Ryuna.

"Oh." Kouka mengangguk.

"Kakak tertuaku adalah Major General Sakurai Ryou," Ryuna menjelaskan. "Dia bawahan General Aomine Daiki, Commander in Chief Tentara Kekaisaran Teikou."

Itu berarti Ryuna berasal dari keluarga penting. General Aomine Daiki, meskipun masih muda, terkenal karena kemampuan perang dan bela dirinya. Dia tidak pernah kalah dalam pertempuran.

"Dan Chihiro adalah putri dari Mayuzumi Ishida, Wakil Menteri Pertanian," lanjut Ryuna.

Ternyata Chihiro juga berasal dari keluarga penting. Dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua, posisi Ayah Kouka yang paling rendah dalam pemerintahan.

"Ayahku adalah Furihata Kenji. Dia pejabat di Kunmo, ibukota provinsi Seirin," kata Kouka berterus terang. "Aku berasal dari sana."

Mata Ryuna melebar. "Provinsi Kunmo? Seirin? Itu kampung halaman Permaisuri Tetsuya, kan?" dia bertanya.

Kouka mengangguk. Provinsi Seirin terkenal karena tanah yang subur dengan iklim yang bagus dan sumber daya air yang melimpah. Semua jenis sayuran, buah-buahan, rempah-rempah dan bahan obat-obatan langka tumbuh dengan bagus di sana. Sebagian besar orang di provinsi ini adalah petani. Selain itu, banyak tabib hebat yang berasal dari provinsi Seirin dengan tabib paling hebat adalah Kuroko Takumi, kakek dari Permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Aku satu-satunya yang berasal dari Provinsi Seirin di sini." Kata Kouka. "Jadi, aku tidak mengenal satupun orang disini." Dia mengakui.

"Kau kan kenal kami," bals Ryuna. "Kita bisa berteman." Gadis itu tampak sangat bersemangat dengan ide itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kouka.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ryuna. "Iya kan, Chihiro?"

Chihiro hanya memberikan mereka eskpresi datar.

"Chihiro!"

"Kita bisa menjadi teman," kata Chihiro.

"Terima kasih," katanya. Kouka sangat lega. Setidaknya dia sekarang punya teman.

"Perhatian!" seru seorang pejabat. "Siapa pun yang saya panggil, silakan maju."

Kali ini, nama Chihiro disebut.

"Semoga beruntung," kata Ryuna, tersenyum pada temannya.

Kouka diam saja. Dia terlalu tegang sampai karena dia tidak ingin untuk dipilih.

Sayangnya, gadis yang telah dipanggil tidak kembali ke tempat mereka sedang menunggu sekarang jadi Kouka tidak bisa mendapatkan gambaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika mereka bertemu dengan Kaisar Seijuurou.

"Kau kelihatan tegang sekali," komentar Ryuna.

Kouka tersenyum lemah.

"Tenang, kau terlihat anggun kok." kata Ryuna. "Kau pasti akan dipilih."

Anggun? Kouka tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa dia kelihatan anggun.

Ryuna mendekat dan berbisik dengan suara kecil. "Saudaraku bilang kalau ia mendengar dari General Aomine bahwa Yang Mulia Kaisar menyukai wanita yang anggun."

Masalahnya adalah, Kouka tidak ingin dipilih. Dia mau tinggal dekat dengan keluarganya. Dia juga takut dengan reputasi Kaisar Seijuurou.

"Kau tahu banyak." Kouka berkomentar.

"Kalau kau tinggal di ibukota sepertiku dan punya akses ke istana, kau pasti akan mendengar banyak gosip." Ryuna menjawab.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryuna benar juga.

"Lihat," kata Ryuna tiba-tiba, "yang itu namanya Hanamiya Misaki, putri Hanamiya Makoto, Menteri Pekerjaan Umum."

Kouka melihat gadis itu.

"Dia kandidat kuat untuk dipilih." Ryuna lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Dan yang disebelah sana itu adalah Haizaki Shiina, putri Haizaki Shougo, Menteri Pertahanan. Sama seperti Misaki, dia juga merupakan kandidat kuat."

Mengingat mereka berdua putri pejabat penting sudah nyaris pasti bahwa mereka akan terpilih.

"Perhatian!" Pejabat yang bertugas kembali memanggil mereka. "Siapa pun yang saya panggil silakan melangkah maju. Hanamiya Misaki, Furihata Kouka ..."

Kouka tidak mendengar apapun lagi begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia terlalu panik sampai rasanya mau pingsan.

"Silakan ikuti hamba," kata seorang kasim berseragam hitam.

Kouna dan tujuh gadis-gadis lain pergi mengikuti dengan kasim dan tiba di depan sebuah aula besar. Mereka berhenti di depan aula dan berbaris rapi.

Kaisar Seijuurou duduk di singgasana di aula.

Mereka dilarang untuk melihat kaisar tapi Kouka mencuri pandang diam-diam ke arahnya. Kaisar Seijuurou memang sangat tampan, dengan rambut merah dan sepasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda, merah dan emas. Dia juga memiliki aura yang luar biasa, membuat semua orang untuk mematuhi perintahnya.

"Memperkenalkan Hanamiya Misaki, putri Hanamiya Makoto," pejabat sebelah Kaisar mulai memanggil nama mereka satu persatu.

Hanamiya Misaki melangkah maju dan membungkuk. Untuk kesempatan ini, mereka tidak perlu berlutut di lantai untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada kaisar.

"Berikan ia jimat," perintah Kaisar Seijuurou. Suaranya juga begitu berwibawa.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," kata Misaki dengan senyum menawan diwajahnya.

Kemudian tiba giliran Kouka.

"Memperkenalkan Furihata Kouka, putri Furihata Kenji."

Kouka mencoba untuk maju tapi kakinya gemetar. Ayolah. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk maju tetapi dia tersandung dan jatuh. Sungguh memalukan sekali. Gadis-gadis lain menatapnya mencemooh.

Dia berlutut di lantai. "Saya mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Kaisar," katanya dengan suara gemetar.

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya ...

"Berikan dia jimat."

Apa? Kouka tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Jimat? Ia diberi jimat? Tapi jimat kan berarti bahwa ia terpilih sebagai selir. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dia tadi kan jatuh di depan Kaisar.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Kaisar," katanya.

Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah itu kabur. Mungkin dia terlalu kaget dan terkejut. Kouka tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Gadis yang telah terpilih sebagai selir diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka selama dua minggu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang tua dan keluarga. Bagi sebagian besar gadis-gadis ini, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk melihat orang tua mereka sebelum menetap di Crimson Forbidden City sampai akhir hidup mereka.

Setelah dua hari perjalanan, ia akhirnya kembali ke rumah. Keluarganya sudah menunggunya. Begitu melihat Kouka, petasan langsung dinyalakan untuk menandai kedatangannya.

"Ayah! Ibu!" ia berlari untuk memeluk mereka.

"Kouka!" Furihata Ayumi langsung menangis bahagia begitu melihat kepulangan putrinya.

Ibu dan anak saling berpelukan di depan rumah dan melepas rasa rindu.

"Ayo masuk," saran Furihata Kenji.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Furihata. Kouka langsung dibawa ke ruang makan. Meja makan penuh dengan makanan favoritnya.

Kouka menatap makanan tersebut dengan penuh haru. "Ini ..."

"Kau pasti lapar," kata ibunya, "Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah sekarang."

"Ayo makan, Kak," kata adiknya. "Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang." Anak kecil itu mengusap perutnya.

Kouka tertawa. "Ayo. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara itu, di Crimson Forbidden City ...

Higuchi Shota duduk di aula utama Palace of Earthly Tranquility, tempat kediaman Permaisuri Tetsuya. Shota adalah kepala Departemen Rumah Tangga Kekaisaran. Institusi yang didirikan dengan tujuan utama mengurus urusan internal keluarga kaisar.

Ia mengunjungi permaisuri untuk melaporkan mengenai kedatangan selir baru ke istana. Berdasarkan protokol kekaisaran, selir dipilih oleh kaisar dan ibu suri. Karena ibu kandung Kaisar Seijuurou, yaitu Ibu Suri Shiori telah meninggal dunia, maka hanya kaisar yang memilih saat ini. Meskipun begitu, protokol menentukan bahwa gelar selir merupakan hasil diskusi antara Permaisuri dan Kaisar sementara kediaman para selir ditentukan oleh Permaisuri.

Kaisar tinggal di Palace of Heavenly Purity sementara Permaisuri tinggal di Palace of Earthly Tranquility. Selain itu, ada enam istana timur dan enam istana barat. Namun, hanya selir dengan gelar Consort yang dapat tinggal di salah satu istana timur. Selir dengan gelar di bawah Consort hanya boleh tinggal di paviliun.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri telah tiba!"

Permaisuri Tetsuya berjalan masuk ke dalam aula. Ia mengenakan kimono wanita berwarna biru. Sebagai seorang permaisuri, Akashi Tetsuya harus memakai kimono wanita. Dia didampingi oleh Aida Riko, kepala pelayan pribadinya. Permaisuri Tetsuya kemudian duduk di atas takhta.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri," Shouta membungkuk hormat. "Hamba datang untuk memberikan laporan ini."

Riko mengambil catatan resmi istana dan memberikannya kepada Permaisuri.

"Ada delapan wanita yang terpilih masuk ke istana, Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Shota melaporkan.

Permaisuri Tetsuya mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Ia diberkati dengan kulit yang sangat halus dan sepasang tangan mungil. Meskipun ia adalah seorang laki-laki, Permaisuri Tetsuya tampak seperti wanita dengan wajah yang cantik, kulit putih dan bibir merah muda. Dan dengan kimono wanita yang dikenakannya, tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau dia itu sebenarnya laki-laki. Wajah datarnya juga membuatnya tampak bagaikan boneka porselen.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar menginginkan agar Yang Mulia Permaisuri untuk memutuskan gelar para selir," kata Shota.

Sebenarnya itu melanggar protokol. Namun, meskipun aturan harus ditaati di istana, di atas segalanya adalah perintah kaisar. Apapun yang diperintahkan oleh kaisar adalah absolut.

"Gadis yang dipilih adalah Hanamiya Misaki, Haizaki Shiina, Sakurai Ryuna, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Moriyama Tomomi, Fukuda Hiroko, Kawahara Sayuri dan Furihata Kouka sesuai tingkat posisi keluarga mereka di pemerintahan." Shouta menjelaskan.

"Berikan gelar Noble Ladies untuk Hanamiya Misaki dan Haizaki Shiina," perintah Permaisuri Tetsuya.

Shota sudah memprediksikan ini. Hanamiya Misaki dan Haizaki Shiina adalah putri dari seorang menteri. Wajar bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan gelar Noble Ladies yang merupakan gelar tertinggi yang bisa diberikan kepada selir baru yang baru saja memasuki istana kekaisaran. Jika seorang selir ingin gelarnya naik, pilihannya ada dua yaitu melahirkan seorang anak atau menjadi selir favorit kaisar.

"Lalu gelar First Class Female Attendant untuk Sakurai Ryuna dan Mayuzumi Chihiro," Permaisuri Tetsuya berhenti sebentar. "Dan gelar Second Class Female Attendant untuk Moriyama Tomomi, Fukuda Hiroko, Kawahara Sayuri dan Furihata Kouka."

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Kata Shouta. Sekarang dia harus menunggu untuk pembagian tempat tinggal para selir.

"Hanamiya Misaki akan tinggal di paviliun di Palace of Great Benevolence, Haizaki Shiina akan tinggal di paviliun di Palace of Celestial Favour, Sakurai Ryuna akan tinggal di paviliun di Istana Palace of Eternal Harmony." Permaisuri Tetsuya melanjutkan. "Mayuzumi Chihiro akan tinggal di paviliun di Palace of Great Brilliance, Moriyama Tomomi dan Fukuda Hiroko akan tinggal di paviliun di Palace of Purity. Sementara itu Kawahara Sayuri dan Furihata Kouka akan tinggal di paviliun di Palace of Lasting Happiness."

Masing-masing istana memiliki dua paviliun sehingga satu kompleks istana bisa digunakan untuk tempat tinggal beberapa selir.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Kata Shouta. Urusannya sudah selesai sekarang.

"Dan satu hal lagi," kata Permaisuri Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri?" Tanya Shota.

"Jangan lupa bahwa selir hanya perlu datang sekali seminggu sekali untuk memberikan hormat. Setiap Senin pagi." Permaisuri Tetsuya memerintahkan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Shota membungkuk dan berkata. "Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Sudah menjadi aturan bahwa selir datang Palace of Earthly Tranquility setiap pagi untuk memberi hormat pada Permaisuri. Namun, Permaisuri Tetsuya mengubah aturan tersebut menjadi seminggu sekali.

Shota membungkuk lagi. "Hamba mohon undur diri, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Meskipun ini adalah pemilihan selir yang pertama, Kaisar Seijuurou dulu pernah punya seorang selir. Ironisnya, selir itu adalah istri pertamanya. Mendiang Kaisar Masaomi memerintahkan pernikahan itu ketika ia sakit-sakitan sehingga Putra Mahkota Seijuurou terpaksa untuk menikah dengan wanita yang dipilih. Tapi begitu ia naik tahta, Kaisar Seijuurou menikahi cinta pertamanya dan menganugrahkan kedudukan Permaisuri Kekaisaran Teikou pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Istri pertamanya yang merasa diabaikan akhirnya malah menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk merebut cinta Kaisar Seijuurou. Akhirnya selir itu dipenjarakan di Cold Palace sebagai hukuman dan tidak ada satupun yang berani untuk berbicara tentang dia.

Sejak mereka menikah, perhatian Kaisar Seijuurou dimonopoli oleh Permaisuri. Tapi sekarang, para selir akan masuk istana. Mereka semuanya cantik, anggun dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kaisar.

Yah, dia bisa berpikir tentang itu nanti. Ia harus pergi Hall of Mental Cultivation untuk memberikan laporan kepada Kaisar Seijuurou sekarang.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Satu minggu kemudian...

~ Di kediaman keluarga Furihata ~

"Selamat datang di tempat tinggal kami yang sederhana," ucap Furihata Kenji.

Utusan resmi dari istana telah datang untuk memberitahu keluarga mereka tentang gelar Kouka di istana. Bersama utusan tersebut, juga datang seorang guru etiket bernama Bibi Fuu.

"Perintah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar!" seru utusan tersebut.

Kenji, istrinya, anak perempuannya, anak laki-lakinya dan semua orang di ruang tamu berlutut di lantai.

"Atas kebaikan hati Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Furihata Kouka dianugrahkan gelar Second Class Female Attendant."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Yang Mulia Kaisar." Mereka menjawab dengan serempak dan menbungkuk memberi hormat. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Bibi Fuu akan tinggal untuk mengajari Second Class Female Attendant Kouka tentang aturan di istana," utusan tersebut berkata.

Kouka memandang Bibi Fuu dengan malu-malu. Dia adalah seorang wanita setengah baya dengan wajah ramah. Bibi Fuu tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kouka memandanginya. Kouka merasa tenang sedikit.

"Silahkan," kata Furihata Ayumi.

Ayumi mengajak Bibi Fuu ke ruang tamu dengan Kouka mengikuti di belakang mereka. Menurut aturan istana, pelajaran itu hanya boleh dihadiri oleh selir dan pelayan yang akan tinggal bersama tuannya di istana. Tapi karena Kouka tidak memiliki pembantu, hanya ada dirinya dan Bibi Fuu.

"Silakan duduk, Bibi Fuu," ucap Ayumi.

Bibi Fuu duduk di kursi dan Kouka duduk di depannya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," kata ibunya dan kemudian dia pergi sambilmemberikan senyum menyemangati dalam perjalanan keluar.

"Jangan terlihat begitu gugup," ucap Bibi Fuu ramah.

Kouka tersenyum malu-malu. "Maaf, Bibi Fuu."

"Saya memahami bahwa Anda khawatir untuk kehidupan baru Anda, tetapi itu sebabnya saya ada di sini," Bibi Fuu melanjutkan, "Saya akan mengajarkan aturan di istana dan hirarki di sana."

Kouka menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Anda diberi gelar Second Class Female Attendant bukan?" tanya Bibi Fuu.

"Ya," jawab Kouka.

"Ada delapan gelar bagi istri Yang Mulia Kaisar," Bibi Fuu mulai menjelaskan. "Yang tertinggi adalah Permaisuri yang merupakan istri utama dari Kaisar. Hanya ada satu Permaisuri. Ia memiliki kekuasaan paling besar dan akan bertanggung jawab dari semua wanita lain di bawahnya. Selir yang terorganisir di bawah permaisuri memiliki tujuh gelar berbeda. Imperial Noble Consort, satu-satunya di istana. Noble Consort, hanya ada dua. Consort, hanya ada empat di istana."

Astaga. Banyak sekali gelar untuk selir itu, Kouka sampai bingung mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Lalu ada Imperial Concubines yang bisa berjumlah hingga enam orang. Noble Ladies memiliki jumlah yang tidak terbatas di istana. First Class Female Attendant memiliki jumlah yang tidak terbatas di istana. Second Class Female Attendant memiliki jumlah yang tidak terbatas di istana. Female Attendant, juga memiliki jumlah yang tidak terbatas di istana dan biasanya diberikan kepada pelayan wanita yang diangkat menjadi selir. "

"Itu berarti bahwa gelar saya adalah gelar terendah kedua," ucap Kouka yang baru sadar.

"Jangan khawatir," Bibi Kouka mencoba meyakinkannya. "Anda cantik dan muda. Yang Mulia Kaisar pasti akan menyukai Anda dan Anda akan naik ke gelar berikutnya."

Kouka meragukan tentang itu. Ia adalah orang yang pemalu. Bagaimana dia bisa menarik perhatian Kaisar Seijuurou?

"Semua istri Yang Mulia Kaisar harus menaati aturan istana. Selain itu, semua benda yang dimiliki oleh mereka, seperti kuantitas dan kualitas kain untuk pakaian, jenis makanan untuk konsumsi setiap hari, maupun perhiasan semuanya dengan cermat ditentukan sesuai dengan gelar mereka. "

Ya ampun, Kouka tidak tahu bahwa istana adalah benar-benar tempat yang luar biasa ketat. Kenapa ia sampai terpilih? Seandainya saja ia boleh menolak...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara itu...

~Di kediaman keluarga Mayuzumi ~

"Chihaya, jangan menguping pembicaraan kakakmu," kata Mayuzumi Ishida pada putrinya.

Di ruang tamu, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Bibi Yuu tengah bercakap-cakap. Seperti setiap wanita lain yang dipilih, istana telah mengirimkan guru etiket untuk Chihiro.

"Tapi Ayah, mereka sedang berbicara tentang Yang Mulia Kaisar sekarang." Chihaya baru berusia sepuluh tahun namun ia tampaknya berminat sekali mencuri dengar percakapan kakaknya.

Ishida menghela napas. Chihaya adalah anak yang ceria. Dia begitu berbeda dari kakaknya yang hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Kakak begitu beruntung terpilih menjadi selir," kata Chihaya. "Sayangnya, aku masih kecil. Aku juga mau menjadi selir. Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau Yang Mulia Kaisar itu sangat tampan dan juga pintar."

Ishida hanya bisa menatap putri bungsunya dengan nanar. Chihaya masih kecil dan belum mengerti. Tinggal di istana kekaisaran tidak seindah bayangan orang-orang. Persaingan untuk memperebutkan kasih sayang kaisar sangat keras dan sering berakhir dengan kematian. Para selir tidak segan untuk menyakiti dan bahkan membunuh satu sama lain untuk menyingkirkan saingan mereka. Ishida tidak berharap untuk putrinya untuk mencapai posisi yang tinggi. Bahkan, ia berharap sebaliknya. Makin tinggi gelar selir makin banyak musuh yang ia miliki. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia hanya berharap Chihiro bisa hidup tenang di istana.

"Chihaya ..."

"Shhh... Ayah tolong diam dulu. Mereka sedang bicara tentang Permaisuri Tetsuya sekarang," kata Chihaya.

Samar-samar, mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara Bibi Yuu.

"Permaisuri Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya cucu dari mendiang Tabib Agung Kuroko Takumi. Ia dianggap sebagai tabib terhebat dalam sejarah kekaisaran Teikou. Banyak dari obat-obatan yang kita gunakan sekarang adalah hasil ciptaannya. Dia juga pernah menjadi tabib keluarga Kaisar." Bibi Yuu menjelaskan.

Bibi Yuu terlalu merendahkan. Kuroko Takumi telah menyelamatkan nyawa mendiang Kaisar Masaomi dari penyakit langka. Tanpa bantuan Takumi, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah lahir dan dinasti Akashi akan berakhir. Ketika Kuroko Takumi meninggal, ia meninggalkan cucu satu-satunya sendiri di dunia. Tapi sebelum itu, Takumi pergi ke istana dan memohon perlindungan bagi cucunya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ketika Putra Mahkota Seijuurou naik tahta, ia akan menikahi Kuroko Tetsuya dan mengangkatnya menjadi Permaisuri meskipun dia sudah punya istri.

"Permaisuri Tetsuya pasti benar-benar cantik ..." Chihaya merenung.

Ini adalah hal yang paling dikhawatirkan Ishida. Ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Permaisuri Tetsuya dan kemiripan antara dia dan Chihiro benar-benar luar biasa. Chihiro tampak seperti versi perempuan Permaisuri Tetsuya. Dan Ishida tahu bahwa Kaisar Seijuurou pasti menyadarinya juga.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Disaat yang sama...

~ Kediaman keluarga Hanamiya ~

Hanamiya Misaki menahan keinginan untuk menguap. Wanita tua di depannya itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Misaki bisa mati kebosanan. Bisakah wanita itu berhenti berceloteh? Misaki sudah tahu semuanya. Dia tidak membutuhkan perempuan tua ini.

"Dalam beberapa kasus ketika Yang Mulia Permaisuri tidak memiliki anak, Yang Mulia Kaisar akan melanjutkan keturunan melalui selir-selirnya," Bibi Seo menjelaskan.

Permaisuri Tetsuya itu kan laki-laki. Sudha tentu ia tidak bisa punya anak. Bahkan orang idiot juga tahu itu. Apa masih perlu dijelaskan lagi?

"Namun, berdasarkan protokol semua anak dari Yang Mulia Kaisar adalah anak dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri, terlepas dari siapa pun ibu kandungnya. Mereka diharuskan menganggap Yang Mulia Permaisuri sebagai ibu mereka sendiri," Bibi Seo menjelaskan. "Tidak peduli siapa pun naik tahta, Yang Mulia Permaisuri saat ini akan menjadi Ibu Suri kekaisaran Teikou yang Agung."

Misaki tidak mendengarkan ceramah tidak berguna itu lagi. Ia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana. Rencana yang sepenuh hati didukung oleh ayahnya. Pokoknya, Misaki pasti akan menjadi selir kesayangan kaisar dan ia akan melahirkan pewaris tahta. Siapapun yang berani menentangnya akan ia hancurkan. Adapun untuk Permaisuri Tetsuya ... dalam satu gunung tidak bisa ada dua harimau.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone!

My first ever AU fantasy historical fanfic. I think I watch too many palace dramas. My favourite ever: Legend of Zhen Huan. The main pairing here is Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Anyone else with Akashi is one-sided. The concubine can die anytime for the plot.

The situation, culture, government, military and fashion in this fic is a mix between ancient China, Japan and my own creation.

The eight levels in imperial harem come from Qing dynasty.

Empress (Chinese: 皇后; pinyin: Huánghòu), only one in the imperial harem.

Imperial Noble Consort (simplified Chinese: 皇贵妃; traditional Chinese: 皇貴妃; pinyin: Huáng Guìfēi), only one in the imperial harem.

Noble Consorts (simplified Chinese: 贵妃; traditional Chinese: 貴妃; pinyin: Guìfēi), only two in the imperial harem. Consorts (Chinese: 妃; pinyin: Fēi), only four in the imperial harem.

Imperial Concubines (simplified Chinese: 嫔; traditional Chinese: 嬪; pinyin: Pín), only six in the imperial harem.

Noble Ladies (simplified Chinese: 贵人; traditional Chinese: 貴人; pinyin: Guìrén), unlimited number in the imperial harem.

First Class Female Attendant (Chinese: 常在; pinyin: Chángzài), unlimited number in the imperial harem.

Lady or Second Class Female Attendant (simplified Chinese: 答应; traditional Chinese: 答應; pinyin: Dāyìng), unlimited number in the imperial harem.

Female Attendant(官女子), unlimited number in the imperial harem, typically granted to female eunuchs who were chosen to be minor concubines.

Crimson Forbidden City is inspired by Forbidden City. The common English name, "the Forbidden City", is a translation of the Chinese name Zijin Cheng (Chinese: 紫禁城; pinyin: Zǐjinchéng; literally: "Purple Forbidden City").

Two tigers can not share one mountain (Yi Shan Bu Neng Chang Er Hu 一山不能藏二虎) literally means that in an area, there cannot be two very strong personality people leading. Just like in a mountain, there will only be one king, one leader. If there are two kings, they will fight it out.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read the author's note for the explanation about the system, place, etc. Happy reading and happy learning about history.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains a spoiler for both Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan and other palace dramas. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **In the Court of the Crimson King**

Chapter II: 难得糊涂 (Where ignorance is bliss, it's folly to be wise)

Hari untuk Furihata Kouka meninggalkan rumah telah tiba. Ia ingin menangis, tapi berusaha menahan air matanya. Terpilih sebagai selir Kaisar adalah suatu kehormatan besar dan ia diharapkan untuk tersenyum. Keluarganya juga diharapkan untuk merasa bangga.

"Ayah, ibu, Kouki ..." ia menatap keluarganya.

Ayahnya tersenyum sementara ibunya menangis. Adiknya masih bertindak seperti biasa. Kouki masih terlalu kecil untuk paham tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Kouka, sebelum lupa, bawalah ini bersamamu," ibunya mengulurkan sebuah kotak kayu.

Kouka melihat kotak kayu itu. "Ibu... ini kan papan go milik kakek." Mendiang kakeknya suka bermain go dan selalu mengajak Kouka bermain bersama. Karena itulah, Kouka cukup pintar bermain go. Dia bahkan belum pernah kalah bermain go.

"Iya," kata Ayumi, "kau suka bermain go, kan? Bawalah ini bersamamu."

Kouka memahami apa yang ibunya berusaha sampaikan. Begitu ia berada di dalam istana, ia tidak akan pernah melihat orang tuanya dan adiknya lagi. Jika ia tidak membawa papan go ini, ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi di masa depan. Ia memeluk kotak kayu itu erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Bu."

Ayumi mengangguk, tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi saking sedihnya.

Kouka berpaling ke adiknya. "Tolong jaga Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik."

Kouki mengangguk penuh semangat. "Baiklah, Kak."

"Terima kasih," ucap Kouka dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," Bibi Fuu mengingatkannya.

Kouka mengangguk.

"Second Class Female Attendant Kouka siap untuk pergi!" teriak kasim yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya ke istana.

Seluruh keluarganya dan para pelayan berlutut untuk memberi hormat karena sekarang ia adalah selir kaisar. Statusnya adalah istri kaisar sementara anggota keluarganya sendiri rakyat jelata, dan dengan demikian mereka harus menghormat padanya.

"Silakan berdiri," katanya.

Barulah keluarganya bangkit dari posisi berlutut mereka.

"Mari," kata Bibi Fuu.

Kouka memasuki kereta yang akan membawanya ke Crimson Forbidden City sementara Bibi Fuu naik kereta lain.

"Ayo jalan!"

Kereta mulai bergerak. Kouka tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari kereta untuk melihat keluarganya sampai akhirnya mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka tiba di Crimson Forbidden City dua hari kemudian.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Bibi Fuu.

Kereta melewati Gate of Divine Pride yang merupakan pintu masuk utara dari Crimson Forbidden City. Mereka dibawa ke pintu samping karena selir hanya diizinkan untuk masuk dari pintu samping. Hanya Permaisuri, sebagai istri utama kaisar, yang boleh masuk dari gerbang utama.

Sepanjang sejarah Crimson Forbidden City, kereta yang membawa calon permaisuri selalu masuk melalui jalur tengah Meridian Gate, pintu masuk dan gerbang utama Crimson Forbidden City. Di antara lima jalur, satu jalur disediakan untuk kaisar sendiri, dengan hanya dua pengecualian, permaisuri berhak untuk masuk melalui jalur itu sekali - pada hari pernikahannya; dan yang kedua adalah ketika tiga kandidat pejabat kekaisaran lulus dalam ujian negara. Kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup itu adalah kehormatan besar untuk permaisuri dan keluarganya.

Kouka melihat di sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa kuda kereta lain di sana. Namun, Kouka tidak melihat selir lainnya. Jadi mungkin mereka sudah masuk duluan.

"Para kasim akan mengantar Anda ke tempat tinggal Anda," kata Bibi Fuu.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Fuu," kata Kouka.

Bibi Fuu tersenyum lembut padanya sambil berdoa dalam hati bahwa gadis itu dapat bertahan hidup dalam istana.

Kouka mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik.

Ada beberapa kasim di sana dengan seragam yang berbeda yang menyambutnya.

"Saya Second Class Female Attendant Furihata Kouka," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat datang di Crimson Forbidden City, Attendant Kouka," kata para kasim itu serempak.

Salah satu kasim yang tampaknya adalah kasim paling senior mengatakan. "Kasim Aota akan menjadi pemandu Anda."

Seorang kasim muda melangkah ke depan. "Silakan ikuti hamba, Attendant Kouka," katanya.

Aota membawanya melalui jalan berlika-liku. Aota juga menjelaskan tentang istana kekaisaran sepanjang jalan yang sangat membantu baginya.

"Secara tradisional, Crimson Forbidden City dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Outer Court meliputi bagian selatan, dan digunakan untuk tujuan seremonial. Inner Court meliputi bagian utara, dan merupakan kediaman Kaisar dan keluarganya, dan digunakan untuk urusan negara sehari-hari. " Aota menjelaskan.

"Di Inner Court ada tiga bangunan yaitu Palace of Heavenly Purity, Hall of Union, dan Palace of Earthly Tranquility. Yang Mulia Kaisar, mewakili Yang dan langit, tinggal di Palace of Heavenly Purity. Yang Mulia Permaisuri, mewakili Yin dan Bumi, tinggal di Palace of Earthly Tranquility."

"Di mana saya tinggal?" tanya Kouka.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri telah memberikan Pavilion of Joy di Palace of Lasting Happiness untuk Anda, Attendant Kouka. Palace of Lasting Happiness adalah salah satu dari enam istana timur." Aota menjawab. "Selain Anda, Yang Mulia Permaisuri juga memberikan Pavilion of Bliss untuk Second Class Female Attendant Sayuri."

Itu berarti dia akan tinggal di kompleks yang sama dengan selir lain. Kouka berharap ia bisa cocok dengan selir lainnya.

"Kita telah tiba," kata Aota.

Kouka menatap istana di depannya dengan takjub. Istana di depannya itu besar dengan halaman luas yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang. Ada juga berpot-pot bunga krisan berwarna-warni yang indah sekali. Ada dua paviliun kecil yang mengapit halaman, masing-masing di sebelah kanan dan di sebelah kiri.

"Attendant Kouka," kata seseorang.

Kouka mengerjabkan mata. Siapa gadis di depannya?

"Hamba Mao, pelayan pribadi Anda," gadis itu membungkuk.

Kouka hampir lupa. Istana kekaisaran menyediakan pelayan dan kasim untuk selir. Jumlahnya ditentukan oleh gelar selir yang bersangkutan. Permaisuri bisa memiliki sepuluh pelayan istana, Noble Ladies bisa memiliki paling banyak empat pelayan istana, First Class Female Attendant bisa memiliki paling banyak tiga pelayan istana dan Second Class Female Attendant bisa memiliki dua pelayan istana. Gaji pelayan dibayar oleh selir sendiri karena semua selir menerima tunjangan bulanan dengan jumlah bervariasi yang sekali lagi tergantung dari gelar mereka.

"Hamba mohon undur diri, Selir Kouka," kata Aota.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kouka.

Aota membungkuk dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Kouka melihat paviliun di depannya dengan seksama. Jadi ini tempat tinggalnya selama dia tinggal di istana?

"Silakan masuk, Selir Kouka," kata Mao.

Kouka mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam paviliun. Di dalam ada ruang tamu, ruang makan, kamar tidur, dan dapur. Di belakang paviliun juga ada ruangan untuk tempat tinggal pelayan. Selain Mao, ada pelayan lain bernama Eri yang bertugas untuk memasak dan bersih-bersih. Ada juga seorang kasim penjaga pintu.

"Semua barang-barang Anda sudah dibawa ke sini," Mao menjelaskan.

Kouka memasuki kamar tidurnya. Kamar itu besar, jauh lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya di rumah. Ada tempat tidur, meja rias dengan cermin, dua lemari, rak panjang dan sebuah meja kecil yang dikelilingi oleh empat kursi.

"Salam untuk Second Class Female Attendant Kouka," seseorang memberi salam dari luar.

Kouka bingung. Siapa yang datang berkunjung? Bukankah dia baru masuk ke istana?

Untungnya Mao mengenali suara itu. "Selir Kouka, Kasim Yuta datang untuk melihat Anda." Kata gadis itu.

"Kasim Yuta?"

"Dia adalah utusan Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Mao menjelaskan.

Kouka cukup merasa lega. Untung saja dia memiliki Mao yang bisa memberi informasi kepadanya tentang istana.

"Kita tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu, Selir Kouka." Mao berkata lagi.

Kouka mengangguk. Yang dikatakan Mao memang benar. Pelayan mewakili majikan dan membuat utusan Permaisuri menunggu terlalu lama sama saja dengan mencoba mencari masalah. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi utama di ujung ruangan.

Mao mengikutinya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Kasim Yuta, silakan masuk," kata Mao.

Kasim Yuta berjalan masuk. Ternyata ia masih muda. Seragam biru gelap dengan bordir perak yang dipakai kasim Yuta terlihat berbeda dengan kasim lainnya. Di belakangnya ada empat pelayan, masing-masing membawa nampan hadiah.

"Salam untuk Second Class Female Attendant Kouka," kata Yuta. "Hamba datang membawa hadiah selamat datang dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Pelayan-pelayan tersebut kemudian menaruh nampan-nampan hadiah di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Kasim Yuta." Kata Kouka. "Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya terhadap Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Hamba akan menyampaikan pesan Anda kepada Yang Mulia Permaisuri," kata Yuta. "Anda diharapkan untuk datang memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Permaisuri pada hari Senin mendatang."

"Saya mengerti." Kouka menjawab.

"Hamba mohon undur diri, Selir Kouka." Kata Kasim Yuta. Dia kemudian membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Kouka menunggu sampai kasim Yuta dan bawahannya pergi sebelum dia melihat hadiah yang diberikan. Di nampan pertama ada dua belas potongan kain sutra berwarna-warni dengan berbagai corak bunga.

"Kain ini benar-benar bagus," Kouka berkomentar.

Di nampan kedua ada kotak yang berisi koin emas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kouka melihat koin emas secara langsung. Dia belum pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu dalam hidupnya. Mata uang yang biasanya digunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari adalah koin perunggu dan dan perak. Koin emas dan uang kertas yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh orang kaya atau bangsawan. Ia kemudian membuka kotak berikutnya yang isinya adalah koin perak dan koin perunggu. Dalam nampan terakhir ada kotak yang isinya adalah perhiasan seperti gelang, kalung, anting-anting dan hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari emas, perak dan batu giok.

Dibantu oleh Mao, dia kemudian menyimpan hadiah-hadiah tersebut di kamarnya. Kouka juga memberikan beberapa koin emas untuk Mao dan Eri. Mereka mencoba menolak tapi Kouka memaksa terus sehingga akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Terima kasih, Selir Kouka." Kata Mao.

"Terima kasih, Selir Kouka." Ujar Eri.

Tiba-tiba saja Kouka merasa lelah. Dampak perjalanan dua hari dua malam dari Seirin menuju Rakuzan akhirnya terasa di tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua boleh pergi," katanya. "Aku mau tidur siang dulu."

"Baiklah," Mao dan Eri membungkuk hormat dan lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Kouka duduk di tempat tidur. Akhirnya dia ada di sini, di istana kekaisaran dan sebagai salah satu selir kaisar. Kouka tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Meskipun ia tahu dengan posisinya sebagai putri seorang pejabat di kekaisaran Teikou ia adalah seorang calon selir, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan dipilih. Dalam benaknya, ia akan ditolak dan setelah itu ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang baik dan juga rajin. Mereka akan punya anak dan hidup bahagia sampai mereka tua, seperti kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan tidak akan pernah memiliki upacara pernikahan. Selir tidak memiliki upacara pernikahan. Upacara pernikahan hanya dilakukan antara suami dan istri utama.

Kouka masih ingat pernikahan megah Kaisar Seijuurou dengan Permaisuri Tetsuya. Permaisuri Tetsuya dan Kouka tidak hanya berasal dari provinsi Seirin tetapi mereka juga berasal dari kota yang sama sehingga dia bisa menonton prosesi pernikahan tersebut dengan keluarganya.

Upacara pernikahan untuk kaisar Teikou disebut sebagai pernikahan agung kekaisaran. Tidak setiap kaisar memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalami pernikahan tersebut. Jika kaisar menikah sebelum naik tahta, hanya upacara penobatan yang akan diselenggarakan bagi permaisuri. Kaisar Seijuurou menikahi Permaisuri Tetsuya tak lama setelah ia naik tahta. Berdasarkan aturan, hanya mak comblang yang akan menemani mempelai untuk masuk istana, Namun, Kaisar Seijuurou sendiri pergi untuk menjemput calon istrinya. Itu adalah suatu kehormatan yang tidak pernah terjadi dalam sejarah kekaisaran Teikou sebelumnya.

"Selir Kouka." Mao memanggilnya. "Ada tamu yang datang berkunjung mencari Anda."

Siapa lagi yang datang sekarang?

Ternyata yang datang adalah Kawahara Sayuri, yang juga seorang selir dengan gelar yang sama seperti Kouka dan tak lain tak bukan adalah tetangganya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mayuzumi Chihiro menatap kosong di depannya. Ia berada di istana sekarang. Mengapa ia dipilih? Dari semua gadis, tampaknya hanya dia dan Furihata Kouka yang ingin untuk tidak dipilih. Sedangkan yang lainnya ingin menjadi selir kaisar. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak ia tiba di istana kekaisaran pada saat itu. Ada beberapa orang yang tampak terkejut ketika mereka melihatnya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Bahkan ayahnya juga tampak pasrah ketika dia pulang ke rumah. Seolah-olah ayahnya tahu sebelumnya bahwa dia akan dipilih. Tapi, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

"Selir Chihiro," Nene, pelayan pribadinya yang dibawa dari rumah, memanggilnya. "Kasim Yuta datang untuk bertemu Anda." Bahkan panggilannya langsung berubah sejak ia masuk istana, dari Nona menjadi Selir.

Chihiro berjalan ke ruang tamu dan kemudian duduk di kursi di ujung ruangan.

Seorang kasim dengan seragam biru memasuki ruang tamu. Dibelakangnya ada enam pelayan. Masing-masing membawa nampan hadiah. "Salam untuk First Class Female Attendant Chihiro," katanya. Dia tampak terkejut melihat Chihiro sebelum ekspresinya kembali normal. "Hamba datang membawa hadiah dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Bawahan Permaisuri?

Para pelayan kemudian menaruh nampan-nampah hadiah di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Kasim Yuta," ujar Chihiro.

"Anda diharapkan untuk datang memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Permaisuri pada hari Senin mendatang." Kasim Yuta memberitahu.

"Saya mengerti," jawabnya.

Guru etiket telah memberitahu bahwa semua selir harus datang ke Palace of Earthly Tranquility untuk memberi hormat kepada Permaisuri setiap pagi. Benar-benar aneh sekali. Selir biasanya tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Lalu, mengapa mereka harus berhadapan setiap hari dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik sementara pada kenyataannya mereka saling membenci? Chihiro paling tidak suka hal-hal munafik seperti itu. Setidaknya Permaisuri Tetsuya telah mengubah aturan sehingga mereka hanya perlu bertemu seminggu sekali. Bertemu sekali setahun akan lebih baik menurut Chihiro. Lebih baik lagi kalau tidak usah bertemu sama sekali.

"Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya terhadap Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Ia lalu memberi sinyal untuk pelayan pribadinya.

Nene berjalan maju. "Kasim Yuta, terimalah ini sebagai tanda terima kasih kami." Dan ia memberikan beberapa koin perak untuk kasim Yuta.

"Terima kasih, Attendant Chihiro," ucap kasim Yuta. "Hamba mohon undur diri." Dia kemudian membungkuk hormat dan berjalan pergi.

Chihiro mencibir dalam hati. Bahkan kasim Permaisuri masih menerima uang sogokan.

Dia melirik nampan-nampan hadiah tersebut. Apa ya yang Permaisuri Tetsuya diberikan kepadanya? Ada kain sutra warna-warni dengan aneka motif bunga. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada warna biru kesukaannya. Koin emas, perak dan perunggu. Ada juga perhiasan dan jepit rambut.

"Barang-barang ini bagus sekali," komentar Nene.

"Taruh saja di kamar," katanya.

"Baik, Selir Chihiro." Nene menjawab.

"Chihiro!" Sakurai Ryuna tiba-tiba datang. Ia didampingi oleh pelayan pribadinya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Chihiro mengenal pelayan pribadi tersebut karena keluarga Sakurai dan keluarga Mayuzumi tinggal berdekatan sehingga sejak kecil dan mereka sering bermain bersama. Ryuna adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Sakurai. Orang tuanya dan kakaknya sangat memanjakannya sehingga sikapnya agak kekanak-kanakan meskipun Ryuna sudah dewasa.

"Ryuna," jawabnya datar. Berbeda dengan Chihiro, Ryuna tampaknya menikmati hidup di istana.

Ryuna mengamati ruangan tempat mereka berada. "Ternyata tidak ada perbedaan antara satu paviliun dan paviliun lainnya. Tempat ini sama saja seperti tempatku."

Tentu saja. Paviliun adalah tempat untuk selir dengan gelar rendah. Mereka harus naik peringkat jika mereka ingin tinggal di bangunan istana.

Dan kemudian Ryuna melihat hadiah-hadiah itu. "Aku juga dapat hadiah dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ia berkomentar. "Seperti apa ya Yang Mulia Permaisuri itu."

"Kita akan tahu dalam dua hari," gumam Chihiro.

Rakyat Teikou menyukai Kuroko Takumi karena sebagai seorang tabib ia selalu membantu orang yang membutuhkan, termasuk fakir miskin, sehingga secara otomatis rakyat juga menyukai cucunya. Apalagi Permaisuri Tetsuya juga dikenal sebagai permaisuri yang baik dan murah hati.

Tapi dalam istana, permaisuri dan selir adalah saingan. Selir yang disukai kaisar dapat memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan permaisuri. Bisa saja selir tersebut lalu membuat rencana untuk menyingkirkan permaisuri. Hal itu pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Siapapun yang menjadi permaisuri pasti akan menjaga posisi mereka agar aman. Dan faktor yang paling penting adalah Kaisar. Pusat kehidupan di istana adalah kaisar. Semua selir akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi selir kesayangan.

Selain itu, ia teringat percakapannya dengan ayahnya sebelum ia memasuki istana.

 _"Chihiro," Mayuzumi Ishida memanggil putrinya._

 _"Ayah," jawabnya hormat._

 _"Ayah ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu," kata Ishida, "tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa pun."_

 _Bingung, Chihiro hanya bisa mengangguk._

 _Ishida mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian berkata. "Permaisuri Tetsuya bukan istri pertama Yang Mulia Kaisar."_

 _"Apa maksudnya, Ayah?" Chihiro bertanya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kaisar Seijuurou menikahi Permaisuri Tetsuya setelah ia naik tahta. Chihiro dan keluarganya juga menyaksikan ketika iring-iringan mempelai masuk ke ibukota Rakuzan. Tidak hanya itu, untuk merayakan pernikahannya Kaisar Seijuurou mengumumkan bahwa rakyat Teikou tidak usah membayar pajak untuk satu bulan._

 _"Setiap pangeran dari Dinasti Akashi wajib untuk menikah ketika mereka mencapai masa kedewasaan," Ishida menjelaskan. "Ketika usia Putra Mahkota mencapai dua puluh tahun, mendiang Kaisar Masaomi memerintahkannya untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga bangsawan. Ia akhirnya memilih Oda Michiko dari keluarga Oda. Namun, Oda hanya menjadi istri kedua. Posisi istri utama dibiarkan kosong."_

 _Chihiro cukup kaget mendengarnya. Istri pertama biasanya menjadi istri utama. Itu juga menjelaskan mengapa orang-orang tidak tahu mengenai Oda Michiko jika pernikahan dilakukan ketika Kaisar Seijuurou masih seorang pangeran. Pernikahan seorang pangeran, meskipun ia adalah Putra Mahkota tidak dianggap cukup penting untuk pengumuman publik. Dan sekali Putra Mahkota naik tahta menjadi kaisar, ia memiliki banyak selir dalam hidupnya sehingga orang hanya tahu tentang Permaisuri._

 _"Dua tahun kemudian, setelah ia naik tahta, Yang Mulia Kaisar menikahi Kuroko Tetsuya dan mengangkatnya sebagai istri utama dan Permaisuri Kekaisaran Teikou. Sementara Oda Michiko dianugerahkan gelar Noble Consort meskipun ia belum memiliki anak."_

 _Noble Consort? Gelar tersebut sebenarnya satu tingkat lebih tinggi karena protokol mensyaratkan hanya selir dengan anak yang boleh memiliki gelar Noble Consort. Tapi anehnya guru etiket dari istana tidak menyebutkan apa-apa tentang Noble Consort Michiko._

 _"Beberapa bulan kemudian, sebuah insiden terjadi dan Yang Mulia Kaisar menurunkan gelar Noble Consort Michiko menjadi_ _Second Class Female Attendant_ _Michiko."_

 _Tapi itu peringkat kedua terendah. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?_

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chihiro penasaran._

 _"Dia menampar Yang Mulia Permaisuri," jawab Ishida._

 _Chihiro terhenyak kaget. Ia hampir tak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Apa Oda Michiko sudah gila? Kekerasan fisik antara para selir dilarang karena mereka berada di posisi yang sama. Tentu saja ada hukuman bagi yang berani melakukannya. Tetapi untuk menampar Permaisuri, sama saja dengan mencari mati. Apalagi berdasarkan berita yang beredar, Kaisar Seijuurou sangat menyayangi Permaisuri Tetsuya._

 _"Yang Mulia Kaisar juga memotong tangan kanannya sebagai hukuman," lanjut Ishida._

 _Dia tidak terkejut sama sekali mendengarnya._

 _"Lalu, setahun setelahnya, sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi." Ishida berhenti sejenak. "_ _Attendant_ _Michiko tertangkap basah mencoba mengutuk Permaisuri."_

 _Ilmu sihir adalah pelanggaran berat, terutama jika melibatkan keluarga kerajaan. Chihiro mengerti kenapa Oda Michiko melakukan jalan pintas. Ia pasti benci sekali dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang telah mengambil posisi Permaisuri, yang ia anggap adalah haknya sebagai istri pertama._

 _"Ia mencoba untuk mengutuk Permaisuri Tetsuya. Hasil investigasi juga menemukan beberapa barang-barang Permaisuri Tetsuya yang dilaporkan hilang. Oda menggunakan barang-barang tersebut dalam ritual ilmu hitam. Yang Mulia Kaisar sangat marah. Semua pelayan dan kasim yang melayani Oda di eksekusi mati. Kepala mereka dipenggal. Ia juga hendak membunuh Oda dan keluarganya, tapi Permaisuri Tetsuya memohon ampun untuk mereka. "_

 _"Permaisuri Tetsuya memohon untuk mereka?"_

 _"Ya. Yang Mulia Permaisuri beralasan bahwa mendiang kakeknya adalah seorang tabib yang membantu menyembuhkan orang. Karena itu ia memohon ampun bagi nyawa mereka," Ishida menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. "Yang Mulia Kaisar akhirnya menyerah. Oda dimasukkan ke dalam Cold Palace dan keluarganya telah dikirim ke daerah pedalaman."_

 _Cold Palace adalah tempat dimana selir yang berbuat salah dihukum kurung seumur hidup. Kebanyakan selir disana menjadi gila atau bunuh diri. Banyak cerita penampakan hantu disana. Karena terlalu "yin", tempat itu disebut istana dingin._

 _"Yang Mulia Kaisar juga menghapus namanya dari Catatan Keluarga Dinasti Akashi."_

 _Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa orang hanya mengakui Permaisuri Tetsuya sebagai satu-satunya istri Kaisar Seijuurou selama ini. Dengan perintah itu, sama saja dengan menghilangkan keberadaan Oda Michiko. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri tidak akan mengakui ia lagi._

 _Chihiro menatap ayahnya. "Kenapa Ayah menceritakan semua ini?"_

 _Ayahnya diam untuk waktu yang lama. "Sebagai ayahmu, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia sampai tua ..." ia terhenti. "Dengar, istana kekaisaran adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Jangan mencari perhatian Yang Mulia Kaisar. Dan tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, jangan melawan Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Apakah kau mengerti?"_

 _"Ya, Ayah."_

"Pakaian apa yang harus ku pakai nanti?" Ryuna bertanya-tanya, menyadarkan Chihiro dari lamunannya.

Chihiro menatap Ryuna. Dia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau Ryuna tetap naif dan polos seperti ini, Ryuna tidak akan bertahan lama di istana.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dua hari kemudian...

Kouka tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi memberi hormat pada Permaisuri Tetsuya. Ia bahkan telah memilih apa yang akan dikenakan sehari sebelumnya. Begitu siap, ia dan pelayan pribadinya berangkat ke Palace of Earthly Tranquility, tempat tinggal Permaisuri Tetsuya. Istana itu begitu besar dan megah dengan jendela raksasa dan pilar-pilar besar. Selain pepohonan hijau, halaman istana penuh dengan pot-pot aneka bunga berwarna biru. Sayangnya, Kouka tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengagumi pemandangan itu.

Chihiro, Ryuna dan selir lainnya telah tiba di ruang tunggu di luar ruang utama. Ia adalah selir terakhir yang tiba.

Ryuna tersenyum begitu melihatnya.

Kouka tersenyum kembali.

Chihiro masih tetap sama dengan wajah datarnya.

Kawahara Sayuri mengangguk padanya.

"Silakan masuk," kata kasim penjaga pintu.

Mereka memasuki aula. Permaisuri Tetsuya sudah menunggu mereka di tahtanya. Kouka terkejut saat melihat wajah Permaisuri Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut. Semua selir dan pelayan pribadi juga terkejut. Permaisuri Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro tampak sangat mirip. Mereka bisa dikira kakak adik. Permaisuri Tetsuya cantik sekali dengan alis lentik, bulu mata panjang dan mata biru besar. Kulitnya berwarna putih bagaikan salju. Kimono wanita berwarna biru dan hiasan rambut hitam yang dihiasi dengan batu permata safir, bulu burung kingfisher dan mutiara melengkapi penampilannya. Ia terlihat begitu anggun. Benar-benar pantas menjadi permaisuri meskipun aslinya ia berasal dari rakyat jelata.

Seorang kasim berseru. "Silakan memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Para selir berlutut dan berseru bersamaan. "Istri memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Semoga Yang Mulia Permaisuri dilimpahkan kesehatan, umur panjang dan kebahagiaan."

"Silakan berdiri," kata Permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Yang Mulia Permaisuri," kata selir serempak sebelum mereka boleh duduk di kursi.

"Selamat datang di Crimson Forbidden City," kata Permaisuri Tetsuya. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar mirip sekali dengan Chihiro. "Aku berharap kalian semua bisa tinggal dengan rukun di sini dan menunaikan tugas kalian untuk memberikan pewaris bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar."

"Kami mengerti," jawab selir serempak. "Terima kasih atas petunjuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang," perintah Permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Istri menuruti perintah Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Mereka membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian meninggalkan Palace of Earthly Tranquility satu demi satu. Hanamiya Misaki meninggalkan istana dengan Kawahara Sayuri sedangkan Haizaki Shiina pergi dengan Moriyama Tomomi dan Fukuda Hiroko. Adapun Kouka, pergi dengan Ryuna dan Chihiro. Ryuna telah mengundang mereka ke tempatnya.

Begitu mereka sampai, Ryuna langsung berkomentar. "Aku kaget tadi. Kau benar-benar mirip Permaisuri Tetsuya. Kalian bahkan bisa dikira kakak adik."

"Kami tidak mirip," komentar Chihiro.

Keduanya menatap Chihiro. Apa dia serius?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di Hall of Mental Cultivation ...

Higuchi Shota sedang menunggu Kaisar Seijuurou untuk memilih selir pertama untuk melayaninya. Shota sudah membawa nampan berisi papan nama para selir.

"Silakan, Yang Mulia Kaisar," ujar Shota. Ia hampir yakin bahwa Kaisar Seijuurou akan memilih Mayuzumi Chihiro karena ia mirip sekali dengan Permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Yang ini," kata Kaisar Seijuurou.

Shota menatap papan nama itu. Sakurai Ryuna...

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di Harmony Pavilion ...

Kouka, Chihiro dan Ryuna tengah asik mengobrol ketika seorang utusan datang membawa berita bahwa Ryuna telah terpilih sebagai selir pertama yang melayani Kaisar.

"Bibi Mai akan segera datang untuk membimbing Anda, First Class Female Attendant Ryuna," utusan itu memberitahu.

"Terima kasih," kata Ryuna.

Setelah utusan itu pergi, Ryuna tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya. "Aku tidak percaya ini," gumamnya senang. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Kami harus pergi kalau begitu," kata Chihiro.

"Iya," Kouka menyetujui.

Guru etiket akan segera datang dan ia akan memberitahu Ryuna apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Orang lain tidak diizinkan untuk berada di sana.

Ryuna memandang Chihiro. "Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanyanya.

Mengapa Chihiro marah? Dia menggeleng. "Aku ikut senang untukmu," jawabnya.

"Aku pikir pasti kau yang akan terpilih," Ryuna mengakui.

Dilihat oleh raut wajahnya, sepertinya Kouka memikirkan hal yang sama.

Di satu sisi, Chihiro merasa lega bahwa bukan ia selir pertama yang tidur dengan Kaisar Seijuurou. Ia sangat cemas sebelumnya karena wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Permaisuri Tetsuya. Gara-gara itukah ayah nya sangat khawatir? Di sisi lain, Chihiro mengkhawatirkan Ryuna. Kedudukan Ryuna lebih rendah dibandingkan dibandingkan Hanamiya Misaki dan Haizaki Shiina. Tapi Kaisar Seijuurou malah memilih Ryuna duluan. Itu bisa membuat Ryuna dibenci.

Sudah begitu, Ryuna masih begitu polos. Ia menganggap menjadi selir kaisar itu seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng dimana semua orang akan hidup rukun dan bahagia selamanya. Mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia nyata? Semua selir akan berusaha agar disayang kaisar dan punya anak laki-laki. Lalu setelah punya anak, pasti akan menghalalkan segala macam cara agar anak mereka yang menjadi kaisar berikutnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuna sangat senang, gugup, dan malu pada saat yang sama. Ia adalah selir pertama yang melayani Kaisar Seijuurou! Bibi Mai sudah datang untuk memberi tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi. Ryuna tersipu malu ketika ia berpikir tentang hal itu.

Ryuna telah bertemu Kaisar Seijuurou sebelumnya. Kakaknya adalah bawahan General Aomine Daiki dan pernah sekali seluruh keluarga mereka diundang untuk jamuan makan malam Mid Autumn festival di kediaman Aomine. Chihiro juga ikut dengan mereka ke acara itu. Ketika mereka akan pulang, Kaisar Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja muncul. Putri Satsuki, adik lain ibu Kaisar Seijuurou menikah dengan General Aomine Daiki jadi mungkin Kaisar Seijuurou datang ke sana untuk mengunjungi adiknya. Namun dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat Permaisuri Tetsuya. Itulah mengapa dia terkejut melihat kesamaan antara Permaisuri Tetsuya dan teman masa kecilnya.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap?" Bibi Mai bertanya.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Dia telah dimandikan sebelumnya untuk persiapan.

Bibi Mai dan pelayan lainnya membantu melepas kimononya. Setelah ia telanjang, dia digulung dalam selimut, dan kemudian dibawa ke tempat tidur kaisar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di Palace of Earthly Tranquility...

Kuroko Tetsuya atau Akashi Tetsuya setelah ia menjadi Permaisuri Teikou membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya. Membaca adalah hobi Tetsuya. Bahkan bisa dibilang perpustakaan pribadinya tidak kalah dengan perpustakaan kekaisaran. Namun, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Alasan di balik kegelisahannya adalah fakta bahwa malam ini suaminya akan tidur dengan selir baru. Dan ini baru permulaannya saja mengingat bahwa ada delapan selir yang masuk istana kerajaan. Tetsuya dari dulu sadar bahwa ini akan terjadi.

Itulah alasan mengapa Kuroko Takumi, kakeknya, tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tentu kakeknya tidak bisa menolak Seijuurou terang-terangan. Seijuurou adalah Putra Mahkota, yang akan menjadi kaisar di masa depan. Jadi, ketika kakek hendak pensiun karena usianya yang makin tua, ia membawa Tetsuya pulang ke kampung halaman mereka.

Pada saat itu, Tetsuya berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka akan berakhir dan ia tidak akan pernah melihat Seijuurou lagi. Tapi, kekasihnya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia pasti akan datang menjemput Tetsuya. Tidak hanya itu, Seijuurou bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia akan menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai Permaisuri.

Meskipun ia tidak tinggal di Crimson Forbidden City, ternyata ia masih sering bertemu Seijuurou. Teman-temannya di sekolah selama tinggal di istana kekaisaran selalu mengundangnya ke rumah mereka untuk merayakan berbagai acara seperti Tahun Baru, festival lentera, ulang tahun, Mid Autumn Festival dan sebagainya. Seijuurou selalu datang ke acara sehingga mereka masih bertemu. Kakeknya tahu tentang itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ketika Seijuurou akhirnya menikah dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga bangsawan, Kuroko Takumi merasa sangat lega. Dia berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi akhir dari hubungan mereka. Takumi tidak pernah mengira bahwa dua tahun kemudian, setelah ia naik tahta, Seijuurou datang seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Kakeknya akhirnya menyerah dan memberi mereka restu. Tak lama setelah pernikahan mereka, kakeknya meninggal.

Kembali ke istana berarti bahwa Tetsuya juga harus beradaptasi lagi dengan aturan karena posisinya telah berubah drastis. Ia juga harus bertemu dengan istri pertama Seijuurou yang ternyata membencinya. Wanita itu bahkan berani menampar Tetsuya. Tentu saja Seijuurou sangat marah ketika ia tahu. Hukuman yang dijatuhkan Seijuurou untuk Oda Michiko malah mambuat ia makin benci dengan Tetsuya sampai-sampai Oda mengutuk Tetsuya dengan ilmu hitam.

Kediaman permaisuri tentu memiliki keamanan yang ketat. Tetsuya tahu bahwa kasim kaki tangan Oda mencuri beberapa barang miliknya dan ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan Oda. Baik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tidak percaya pada ilmu hitam, boneka voodoo atau kutukan. Tapi orang lain percaya dan itulah yang paling penting. Selain itu, insiden itu juga merupakan kesempatan yang baik untuk menyingkirkan Oda dari kehidupan mereka.

Suara pintu rahasia yang terbuka membuat Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Terdapat terowongan rahasia yang menghubungkan istananya ke istana Seijuurou.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

"Selamat malam," jawabnya dan meletakkan buku di nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Suaminya berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian naik ke tempat tidur. Rambut Seijuurou masih basah. Tampaknya ia mandi dulu sebelum datang ke sini.

Tetsuya merangkul leher Seijuurou dan menariknya mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya.

Seijuurou tampak geli ketika ciuman itu berakhir karena Tetsuya jarang mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Keduanya tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu sekarang.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar, Sayang."

"Aku tidak buru-buru." Ia membalas dan mendesah ketika Seijuurou mulai membelai paha bagian dalamnya. Tetsuya hanya mengenakan kimono tidur sekarang.

Seijuurou tiba-tiba menciumnya. Lama. Dan hanya berakhir ketika Tetsuya mendorong dada suaminya pergi karena ia hampir kehabisan napas. Seijuurou kemudian beralih mencium lehernya.

"Apakah kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya bisa merasakan napas panas Seijuurou di kulitnya. "Ya," jawabnya.

Ide tersebut muncul di kepala Seijuurou sejak suaminya melihat gadis itu di kediaman Aomine.

"Ia akan menjadi perantara yang sempurna untuk anak kita, Tetsuya."

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone!

Imperial harem in this fic in based on ancient China especially Qing dynasty so please don't see it with modern/western eyes. You may think that some part of the story seems cruel but it was all normal back then.

For the fashion, I have them wearing kimono. But for the hair style, the concubines and the women will have Han dynasty hairstyle while the male will have their hair like canon KnB. As for Kuroko, he has his canon short blue hair. However, he will wear black hat that is adorned with floral pins, sapphire, gold, gems and blue kingfisher feathers from Qing dynasty. He has daily life hat and official hat.

Oda Michiko is inspired by Empress Chen Jiao of Han Dynasty's occult case and the black magic calamity during Emperor Han Wudi's reign. Thousand of people were killed because of false accusations of black magic.

Kuroko and Akashi adoption plan is inspired by Empress Ma, an empress during Han Dynasty from the year 60 until her death. Consort Ma herself was childless. Her older sister's daughter, was also a consort to the crown prince, and bore a son. Crown Prince Zhuang instructed Consort Ma to adopt Prince Da as her son, and she did so. She raised him so carefully and lovingly that he never regarded anyone but her as his mother.

The Meridian Gate is the southern (and largest) gate of the Forbidden City. It has five arches. The three central arches are close together; the two flanking arches are farther apart from the three central arches. The centre arch was formerly reserved for the Emperor alone; the exceptions were the Empress, who could enter it once on the day of her wedding, and the top three scholars of the triennial civil service examinations, who left the exams through the central arch. All other officials and servants had to use the four side arches.

The Palace of Earthly Tranquility is the northernmost of the three main halls of the Inner Court of the Forbidden City, the other two halls being the Palace of Heavenly Purity and the Hall of Union. In the Ming Dynasty, it was the residence of the Empress.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan and other palace dramas. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **In the Court of the Crimson King**

Chapter III: 山雨欲来风满楼 (Coming events cast their shadows before them)

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak para selir masuk ke istana kekaisaran dan musim dingin telah tiba. Dari delapan selir yang ada, kaisar Seijuurou telah memanggil empat orang untuk melayaninya. Sakurai Ryuna, Hanamiya Misaki, Haizaki Shiina dan Kawahara Sayuri. Dan dari mereka empat selir tersebut, kaisar Seijuurou paling sering datang ke tempat Sakurai Ryuna.

Hal tersebut membuat Haizaki Shiina kesal sekali. Tempatnya dan tempat Sakurai saling berdekatan makanya ia tahu persis akan itu. Para kasim dan pelayan di istana juga sibuk bergosip bahwa Sakurai adalah selir kesayangan kaisar. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Dibandingkan dengan Sakurai, jelas ia jauh lebih cantik. Bukan itu saja, kedudukan ayahnya juga lebih tinggi. Kenapa kaisar Seijuurou malah lebih suka Sakurai?

Padahal awalnya ia mengira bahwa orang yang harus diwaspadai itu adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro karena Mayuzumi mirip sekali dengan Permaisuri Tetsuya. Tentu kaisar lebih memilih Mayuzumi bukan? Tapi ternyata ia keliru, kaisar Seijuurou malah tidak mempedulikan Mayuzumi sama sekali. Kemiripan tersebut malah jadi bumerang. Sekarang yang harus ia waspadai adalah Sakurai. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa malah Sakurai yang punya anak duluan. Shiina tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Dia yang akan menjadi selir kesayangan kaisar dan kemudian ia akan melahirkan anak laki-laki, calon pewaris tahta yang berikutnya. Begitu itu terjadi, ia tinggal menunggu kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan permaisuri Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata meskipun mendiang kakeknya tabib hebat yang berjasa menyembuhkan mendiang kaisar Masaomi. Tabib yang saking berjasanya sampai-sampai berhasil memohon agar cucu satu-satunya dijadikan permaisuri.

Dan karena Kuroko Tetsuya itu sangat rupawan, kaisar Seijuurou bahkan bisa dibuat terpesona. Tapi itu adalah dulu, sebelum adanya selir-selir baru di istana. Lihat saja nanti, Shiina pasti akan mengambil alih posisi permaisuri Tetsuya. Merupakan hal yang bagus bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya bukan anggota keluarga bangsawan berpengaruh ataupun anak pejabat penting. Sama sekali tidak ada sandaran di istana. Satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan oleh permaisuri Tetsuya adalah kaisar. Begitu kaisar Seijuurou tidak menyukainya lagi, maka habislah dia.

"Selir Shiina, lihat itu," seru pelayan pribadinya tiba-tiba.

Dari dalam kediaman mereka, terlihat jelas iring-iringan pelayan yang dipimpin oleh kasim Reo, kepala kasim kaisar Seijuurou. Semua pelayan itu membawa hadiah. Dan iring-iringan tersebut masuk ke dalam kompleks Palace of Eternal Harmony. Siapa pun tahu bahwa hadiah-hadiah itu untuk Sakurai. Darah Shiina langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Sungguh mengesalkan sekali. Lihat saja.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seperti biasanya, setiap awal pekan para selir datang untuk memberi hormat pada Permaisuri Tetsuya. Umumnya mereka datang, memberi hormat dan kemudian permaisuri Tetsuya akan menyuruh mereka kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun kali ini, mereka masih duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing setelah selesai memberi hormat dikarenakan bahwa Ryuna belum datang dari tadi. Chihiro merasa cemas. Kemana saja Ryuna itu? Kenapa ia masih belum muncul juga. Apa ia kesiangan bangun? Atau sakit? Meskipun ekspresinya masih datar-datar saja dari luar, Chihiro sesungguhnya merasa sangat cemas sekarang. Selir-selir lain juga tampak gelisah.

"First Class Female Attendant Ryuna telah tiba!" seru kasim penjaga pintu.

Ryuna berjalan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti oleh pelayan pribadinya.

"Wah, Attendant Ryuna sunggu tepat waktu," sindir Moriyama Tomomi.

Mengabaikan sindiran tersebut, Ryuna buru-buru berlutut untuk memberi hormat dan berkata, "Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Semoga Yang Mulia Permaisuri dianugrahkan umur panjang, kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Saya sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Attendant Ryuna?" tanya permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Saya mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Permaisuri." kata Ryuna. "Saya terlambat bangun tadi pagi dan..."

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri," potong Haizaki Shiina, "mohon maafkan Attendant Ryuna. Attendant Ryuna kemarin malam melayani Yang Mulia Kaisar sehingga ia mungkin kelelahan dan terlambat bangun."

Ryuna sungguh kaget mendengar perkataan Haizaki.

Astaga. Kenapa malah itu yang dijadikan alasan. Pasti Haizaki sengaja menjerumuskan Ryuna dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Hal tersebut tidak bisa dijadikan alasan," kata Moriyama lagi. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri adalah pemimpin istana belakang. Datang terlambat untuk memberi salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri merupakan suatu penghinaan. Kita semua, termasuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri masih ada disini karena menunggu kedatanganmu. Itu sama saja kau menganggap bahwa kedudukanmu lebih tinggi dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri!"

Terdengar seruan kaget dari selir lainnya.

Wajah Ryuna langsung pucat pasi. "Saya...saya tidak bermaksud begitu..." katanya terbata-bata. Ia tampaknya sudah mau menangis sekarang.

"Attendant Ryuna harus diberi hukuman yang pantas," tambah Fukuda Hiroko.

Rupanya hal ini sudah dimulai. Chihiro sudah menduganya. Selir lain pasti tidak suka karena kaisar Seijuurou paling sering memilih Ryuna untuk melayaninya. Dan kesempatan ini langsung mereka gunakan untuk menjelek-jelekkan Ryuna di depan permaisuri. Lebih buruknya lagi, Haizaki tampaknya mencoba mengadu domba Ryuna dengan permaisuri Tetsuya dengan menggunakan tangan Moriyama Tomomi dan Fukuda Hiroko. Dengan membawa-bawa nama kaisar Seijuurou, Haizaki ingin memberi kesan bahwa Ryuna merasa dirinya adalah selir kesayangan sehingga berani bertindak semaunya dan menganggap remeh permaisuri.

Chihiro harus menolong sahabatnya itu. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ia berujar. "Attendant Ryuna tidak mungkin memiliki pikiran jahat seperti itu. Attendant Ryuna dan kami semua sangat menghormati Yang Mulia Permaisuri sebagai pemimpin istana belakang."

Ryuna memberinya tatapan berterima kasih.

Adapun Moriyama dan Fukuda memberinya tatapan tidak senang.

"Saya mohon agar Yang Mulia Permaisuri memberikan kesempatan bagi Attendant Ryuna untuk menjelaskan alasan di balik keterlambatannya."

"Attendant Ryuna," kata permaisuri Tetsuya. "Jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat."

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri-" Moriyama mencoba protes.

"Kalian semua diamlah, biarkan Attendant Ryuna yang berbicara." Perintah permaisuri Tetsuya.

Tidak ada satupun yang berani lagi berbicara.

Chihiro lega mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, Haizaki dan komplotannya bisa berhenti memfitnah Ryuna di hadapan permaisuri.

Ryuna menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Saya memang trelambat bangun, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," jelas nya, "tapi saya tidak akan terlambat datang kalau bukan karena seorang kasim yang menabrak saya. Kasim tersebut sedang memindahkan pot bunga krisan dan ketika kami bertabrakan pot itu pecah, tanah dari pot itu mengotori pakaian saya sehingga saya terpaksa pulang untuk mengganti baju. Pakaian yang kotor itu masih belum dibersihkan, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Siapapun bisa memeriksanya. Saya sungguh tidak berbohong. Mohon Yang Mulia Permaisuri mengampuni saya."

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah," kata permaisuri Tetsuya, "karena itu bukan kesalahanmu jadi kau tidak usah cemas. Kali ini kau kumaafkan."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," seru Ryuna gembira. Ia tampak lega sekali. "Terima kasih. Yang Mulia Permaisuri sungguh bijaksana."

Chihiro memperhatikan Haizaki. Untuk sekilas, Haizaki kelihatan kesal sekali sebelum ia memasang wajah tenang tanpa dosanya.

"Duduklah."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ujar Ryuna, bangkit berdiri dari lantai dan kemudian duduk di samping Chihiro.

Ia mengira mereka sudah bisa pulang tapi permaisuri Tetsuya malah menyuruh pelayannya untuk menghidangkan minuman yang sungguh wangi sekali.

"Susu vanila," jelas permaisuri Tetsuya. "Ini adalah minuman kesukaanku. Rasanya enak sekali. Aku ingin agar kalian semua mencobanya juga."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ucap para selir serempak.

Chihiro sudah pernah mendengar tentang vanila. Vanila adalah tanaman yang sangat langka dan mahal karena proses pembibitannya yang luar biasa sulit. Tanaman tersebut hanya bisa tumbuh di propinsi Seirin. Merupakan tanaman rempah-rempah termahal kedua setelah safron. Hanya keluarga kekaisaran yang mengkonsumsinya. Selain itu, vanila juga dijual ke negara-negara lain. Ekstrak vanila yang ditambahkan ke dalam susu sungguh membuatnya terasa begitu nikmat. Selain itu, wangi vanila juga luar biasa harum.

Setelah minum susu vanila tersebut, permaisuri Tetsuya menyuruh mereka pulang. Chihiro melirik Ryuna disampingnya. Gadis itu masih kelihatan agak kaget meskipun minuman tadi cukup membantu menenangkannya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Chihiro ketika mereka sudah tiba di paviliun tempat Ryuna tinggal.

Ryuna mengangguk lemas. "Aku tadi takut sekali. Rasanya mau pingsan."

Itu tidak heran. Ryuna anak yang dimanja dan dilindungi di rumah. Dan tadi, Haizaki dan komplotannya menyerang Ryuna habis-habisan.

"Aku tadi cemas sekali," ujar Kouka yang juga ikut dengan mereka berdua. "Aku takut kalau kau dihukum."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" desak Chihiro.

"Aku tadi kesiangan bangun lalu karena takut terlambat aku buru-buru pergi ke istana permaisuri," jelas Ryuna. "Di tengah jalan, ada seorang kasim yang membawa pot bunga krisan. Pot itu sangat besar jadi ia tidak melihat kehadiranku. Akhirnya kami bertabrakan. Pot itu pecah dan tanahnya berhamburan mengenai pakaian ku."

Pelayan pribadi Ryuna mengangguk. "Itu benar. Hamba menemani Selir Ryuna kembali kesini untuk ganti baju. Makanya kami terlambat memberi hormat."

"Tapi Moriyama tadi keterlaluan sekali," gumam Kouka kesal, "bisa-bisanya dia bicara begitu."

"Jahat sekali Moriyama itu," keluh Ryuna. "Memang Yang Mulia Kaisar datang kesini kemarin, tapi kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Yang Mulia Kaisar tidak pernah sekalipun bermalam bersama selir manapun. Yang Mulia Kaisar hanya menginap di tempat Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Berdasarkan protokol istana, para selir di malam pertama mereka melayani kaisar akan di bawa ke Palace of Heavenly Purity. Itulah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi selir untuk bermalam di istana kaisar. Untuk seterusnya, kaisar akan pergi ke kediaman selir yang ia pilih untuk melayaninya dan bermalam disana. Namun, kaisar Seijuurou tidak pernah sekalipun bermalam bersama para selir. Kaisar Seijuurou akan segera pergi begitu selir yang bersangkutan selesai melayaninya dan kembali ke Palace of Heavenly Purity. Kaisar Seijuurou hanya bermalam di istana permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Kita harus berhati-hati," kata Chihiro.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kouka bingung.

"Hari ini Haizaki, Moriyama dan Fukuda sengaja memanas-manasi Permaisuri Tetsuya agar menghukummu. Kurasa mereka akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ryuna bingung. "Aku kan tidak melakukan apa pun pada mereka."

Chihiro menghela napas. Astaga. Ryuna ini kelewat naif.

"Mereka cemburu." Kouka menjelaskan.

"Eh?"

"Di antara semua selir baru, Yang Mulia Kaisar paling sering datang ke tempatmu. Dan tempatmu dan Haizaki itu kan berdekatan. Dia pasti cemburu melihat kunjungan Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Ternyata Kouka lumayan tanggap juga.

"Tapi itu kan bukan salahku." Ryuna protes atas ketidakadilan tersebut.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli."

"Oleh karena itu kita semua harus berhati-hati," tambah Chihiro. "Dan mengenai kasim dengan pot krisan itu. Apakah kalian lupa kalau sekarang sudah musim dingin?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kouka bingung.

"Bureau of Imperial Gardens and Park telah mengatur agar semua bunga krisan dipindahkan begitu bunga tersebut layu."

"Ah! Kau benar."

Peraturan di istana melarang agar bunga-bunga yang layu dipajang karena itu dianggap membawa sial. Bunga krisan yang mekar di musim gugur pasti sudah dipindahkan kembali ke tempat pembibitan kebun istana untuk dipelihara sampai musim gugur tahun depan.

"Jadi maksudnya..."

"Seseorang sengaja menyuruh kasim itu menabrakmu agar kau terlambat."

Ryuna tampak shock.

Kouka juga kaget.

"Kehidupan di istana dengan selir lain seperti ini ya..." kata Ryuna sedih.

Chihiro agak tidak tega melihatnya. Tapi Ryuna harus secepatnya sadar. Makin lama ia menutup mata pada kenyataan makin gawat nantinya. Ryuna berhasil lolos kali ini. Tapi bagaimana di masa depan? Chihiro yakin bahwa ini baru permulaan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari berikutnya di Hall of Mental Cultivation...

"Silakan Yang Mulia Kaisar," kata Higuchi Shota. Ia tengah melakukan tugasnya mengantar nampan berisikan papan nama selir.

Dari delapan selir yang masuk istana sebanyak empat selir telah terpilih untuk melayani kaisar Seijuurou berdasarkan laporan yang tertulis di Imperial Concubinage Record. Dari empat selir itu, Sakurai Ryuna telah melayani kaisar Seijuurou sebanyak lima kali, Hanamiya Misaki sebanyak tiga kali, Haizaki Shiina sebanyak tiga kali dan Kawahara Sayuri sekali. Secara keseluruhan, kaisar Seijuurou telah mengunjungi selir sebanyak dua belas kali. Jumlah tersebut kalah dibandingkan kunjungan kaisar Seijuurou ke istana Permaisuri. Dalam sebulan terakhir, kaisar Seijuurou menghabiskan delapan belas malam di Palace of Earthly Tranquility. Tampaknya dengan kedatangan selir baru pun, kasih sayang kaisar Seijuurou terhadap permaisuri Tetsuya tidak berubah.

"Yang ini," kata kaisar Seijuurou.

Shota menatap papan nama yang dipilih. Furihata Kouka...

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Kaisar," jawab Shota.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kouka masih berada di tempat Ryuna ketika utusan datang mengabarkan bahwa ia terpilih untuk melayani kaisar Seijuurou.

"Bibi Mai akan datang untuk memandu Anda, First Class Female Attendant Ryuna," ujar utusan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," samar-samar Kouka bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Situasi ini terasa tidak nyata. Ia tidak menduga bahwa akhirnya gilirannya untuk melayani kaisar Seijuurou tiba.

"Anda dimohon untuk kembali ke Pavillion of Joy untuk mempersiapkan diri Anda," lanjut utusan tersebut.

"Saya mengerti."

Begitu utusan tersebut pergi, Ryuna langsung berseru dengan penuh semangat. "Akhirnya giliranmu tiba!" ia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi barusan saking semangatnya.

"Pergilah," kata Chihiro, "kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Aku..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryuna bingung.

"Aku takut..." dia mengaku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Ryuna, "Yang Mulia Kaisar begitu tampan." Ryuna tampak ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah maju dan berbisik di telinga Kouka. "Awalnya memang sakit tapi kau nanti akan menikmatinya."

"Ryuna!" wajah Kouka merah padam. Ia tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri. Apa Ryuna sudah gila bicara seperti itu?

Wajah Ryuna ikutan merona merah. Ia juga menjadi malu dengan perkataannya barusan.

Chihiro menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. "Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"selidiknya.

"Bukan apa-apa!" kata Kouka cepat-cepat.

"Sana pulang," ujar Ryuna.

"Betul. Jangan sampai Bibi Mai sampai duluan di tempatmu."

Kouka mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika Kouka tiba di Pavillion of Joy, sudah ada banyak hadiah bagus yang menantinya. Hadiah-hadiah itu semua diberikan oleh kaisar Seijuurou.

Bibi Mai datang tak lama kemudian. Bibi Mai bertugas mempersiapkan selir untuk melayani kaisar untuk pertama kalinya. Langkah-langkah apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Bibi Mai juga memberi tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada malam pertama.

"Air mandi Anda sudah siap, Selir Kouka." Kata Mao.

Setelah mandi, ia dibalut dengan selimut tebal dan dibawa ke istana kaisar.

Ia ditempatkan di atas tempat tidur dalam sebuah ruangan yang telah disiapkan khusus bagi para selir untuk melayani kaisar.

Kouka sangat tegang sekali.

Kaisar Seijuurou melangkah masuk.

Kouka menoleh. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada begini dekat dengan kaisar Seijuurou. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia bisa menatap wajah kaisar Seijuurou dengan jelas. Kaisar Seijuurou tampan sekali dengan raut wajah aristokratis. Rambutnya berwarna merah, sama seperti semua anggota keluarga dinasti Akashi sebelumnya. Sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah dan mata kirinya berwarna emas.

Makin lama ia menatap kaisar Seijuurou, makin kencang detak jantungnya. Ia juga mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia kelewat gugup dan tegang. Bahkan sekarang ia gemetaran hebat.

Hal tersebut tidak luput dari pengamatan kaisar Seijuurou.

"Bukankah Bibi Mai sudah datang memberi mu penjelasan?" seperti biasanya, suara kaisar Seijuurou begitu berwibawa.

"I-iya, Yang Mulia Kaisar," ia menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Memang, tapi ia tetap saja ketakutan.

Kaisar Seijuurou akhirnya melangkah pergi. Eh? Melangkah pergi?

"Reo," seru kaisar Seijuurou.

"Hamba menghadap, Yang Mulia Kaisar." Jawab kasim Reo.

"Antar kembali Kouka ke kediamannya."

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Yang Mulia Kaisar?" kasim Reo tampak bingung.

Namun, kaisar Seijuurou telah meninggalkan ruangan. Kasim Reo yang sangat kebingungan hanya bisa menuruti perintah kaisar Seijuurou. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Reo belum pernah mendengar ada kasus seperti ini sebelumnya dimana kaisar menolak seorang selir. Tapi, ia tidak heran. Selir Kouka tadi jelas-jelas gemetar saking tegangnya. Mana mungkin kaisar Seijuurou mau menidurinya sedangkan ada selir-selir lain yang begitu bersemangat dan bersedia melayani dengan sepenuh hati.

"Antar Second Class Female Attendant Kouka kembali ke Pavillion of Joy," perintah kasim Reo akhirnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tengah membaca buku ilmu pengobatan peninggalan kakeknya ketika Riko tiba-tiba masuk. "Ada apa, Riko?"

Pelayan pribadinya itu melangkah maju dan berkata. "Kasim Yuta baru saja melapor, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Tetsuya mengernyit heran. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

"Yang Mulia Kaisar menolak Selir Kouka. Dia diantar kembali menuju kediamannya."

"Begitukah?" Tetsuya tentu saja ingat dengan Furihata Kouka. Kasim Yuta melapor bahwa dialah satu-satunya selir yang tidak menyuapnya dengan uang. Selain itu, mereka berasal dari kota yang sama.

"Iya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Siapa saja yang mengetahui hal ini?"

"Saat ini hanya kasim dan pelayan yang melayani Yang Mulia Kaisar dan kasim dan pelayan yang melayani Selir Kouka serta guru etiket. Tapi, begitu besok tiba berita ini akan menyebar ke seluruh istana kekaisaran." Riko mengangkat kepalanya sekilas. "Apakah Yang Mulia Permaisuri ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

"Biarkan saja," ujar Tetsuya. "Tetap awasi mereka seperti biasa."

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," jawab Riko. "Hamba akan melaporkan apabila ada hal yang mencurigakan."

"Terima kasih, Riko. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hamba mohon undur diri, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Tetsuya menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan menaruh buku itu kedalam laci. Percuma saja. Toh, dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi. Tetsuya lalu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang baca menuju kamar tidurnya. Tentu ini bukan kali pertama Seijuurou tidur dengan selir-selir yang dimilikinya dan bukan yang terakhir. Lambat laun Tetsuya mulai terbiasa. Dan dia memang harus membiasakan diri. Inilah realita hidup di istana kekaisaran. Setidaknya ia harus bersabar sampai tujuannya dan Seijuurou tercapai.

Kamar tidurnya sangat besar dan mewah, bahkan rumahnya dulu di Seirin bisa muat masuk ke kamar tidurnya yang sekarang. Kamar itu dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur dari kayu gold phoebe berukir burung phoenix, dua nakas yang mengapit tempat tidur, meja, dua sofa panjang dan beberapa kursi. Dan karena sekarang musim dingin, maka ada tungku batubara untuk menjaga agar suhu tetap hangat. Ada juga partisi berlukiskan bunga baby blue eyes yang berfungsi sebagai sekat pemisah tempat berganti baju. Di balik partisi itu ada sederetan lemari pakaian, sebuah meja rias besar dengan berkotak-kotak perhiasan serta sebuah cermin besar. Seluruh ruangan didominasi oleh warna merah yang merupakan warna resmi kekaisaran Teikou.

Tetsuya mengganti kimono sehari-harinya dengan kimono tidur. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur ketika sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya," sapa Seijuurou. Napasnya begitu hangat di telinga Tetsuya.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

"Kau selalu saja formal seperti biasanya," ujar Seijuurou. Dia terdengar geli. "Hanya ada kita berdua disini Tetsuya. Begini caramu memperlakukan suamimu?"

Tetsuya menjadi agak kesal. Dia memang orang yang selalu mematuhi protokol dimana tidak seorang pun diperbolehkan memanggil kaisar dengan nama. Tapi Seijuurou mana peduli dengan aturan semacam itu.

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou." Akhirnya dia mengalah juga.

Sebagai balasannya, Seijuurou mulai mencium dan menjilat leher Tetsuya.

"Aah," Tetsuya mendesah.

Suami nya makin menjadi-jadi. Tangan kanan Seijuurou bergerak ke pinggulnya sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi menyusup ke balik kimono tidur nya, membelai pahanya, mengelus kulitnya yang mulus. Dan karena posisi Seijuurou yang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang, Tetsuya bisa merasakan bahwa suaminya sangat terangsang sekarang.

"Seijuurou..."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Hebat sekali bahwa suara Seijuurou masih sangat tenang dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. "Kumohon..."

Tetsuya tahu bahwa Seijuurou pasti tengah menyeringai dengan penuh kepuasan. "Karena Tetsuya yang meminta dengan manis..." dan Seijuurou langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa nya ke tempat tidur.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone!

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains a spoiler for both Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan and other palace dramas. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **In the Court of the Crimson King**

Chapter IV: 星星之火，可以燎原 (A single spark can start a prairie fire)

"Lagi-lagi daging ayam," keluh Haizaki Shiina ketika melihat kiriman bahan makanan yang disediakan oleh dapur istana. "Apa dapur istana tidak menyediakan makanan lain? Sarang burung walet, teripang, burung dara, kepiting atau sirip ikan hiu misalnya?"

"Hamba menjawab, Selir Shiina," kata Ai, pelayan yang disediakan istana untuknya, "makanan mewah seperti itu hanya disajikan di perayaan saja. Pada hari biasa hanya ada daging ayam, daging babi dan ikan."

"Aku baru tahu di istana ada peraturan seperti itu," kata Shiina heran.

"Ini perintah Yang Mulia Permaisuri," jawab Ai, "untuk menghemat pengeluaran istana."

Sungguh mengesalkan sekali mendengarnya. Pantasan saja makanan di istana cuma seperti ini. Kekaisaran Teikou sangat makmur dan kaya raya, masa menyediakan makanan mewah untuk selir kaisar saja tidak sanggup. Ternyata itu perintah Permaisuri Tetsuya. Dia itu kan hanya anak tabib, mana tahu tentang makanan mewah dan enak seperti itu. Dalihnya menghemat pengeluaran istana. Mau makan sirip ikan hiu atau sarang burung walet pagi, siang, dan malam juga istana masih sanggup. Tapi, tunggu dulu...

"Bukankah Permaisuri minum susu vanilla, itu kan sangat mahal," selidiknya. Jangan sampai yang lain disuruh menghemat dan Permaisuri Tetsuya sendiri malah enak-enakan.

"Vanilla tersebut adalah persembahan dari Gubernur propinsi Seirin," jawab Ai.

Dalam setahun ada tiga peristiwa penting yaitu Spring Festival atau Tahun Baru, Winter Solstice dan Emperor's Birthday. Di tiga peristiwa itulah, para pejabat akan memberikan hadiah persembahan bagi kaisar Seijuurou yang wujudnya macam-macam. Gubernur dari 23 propinsi di kekaisaran Teikou biasanya akan memberikan hasil bumi terbaik khas daerah masing-masing. Meskipun hadiah persembahan tersebut hanya wajib diberikan untuk kaisar, biasanya para pejabat juga menyertakan hadiah bagi permaisuri.

"Pergilah!" perintahnya.

"Hamba mohon undur diri, Selir Shiina." Ai menjawab.

Bukan cuma makanan, bahkan uang bulanan dari istana jumlah juga sangat sedikit. Untung saja ayahnya adalah menteri, pejabat berpengaruh di pemerintahan sehingga mudah baginya menyuruh orang untuk mengirim surat ke rumah. Dengan uang yang diberikan ayahnya setiap bulan, Shiina memerintahkan pelayan untuk membeli berbagai macam makanan kesukaannya. Tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di benak Shiina, bahw gaji ayahnya sebagai menteri tidak mungkin cukup untuk membiayai gaya kehidupan keluarga Haizaki yang begitu mewah.

"Second Class Female Attendant Tomomi tiba! Second Class Female Attendant Hiroko tiba!" teriak kasim penjaga pavillun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tirai tebal penghalang udara dingin diangkat dan Moriyama Tomomi dan Fukuda Hiroko melangkah masuk. Tomomi mengenakan kimono sutra berwarna pink bermotif bunga plum sedangkan Hiroko mengenakan kimono sutra hijauu bermotif daun bambu. Di luar kimono tersebut, mereka mengenakan mantel musim dingin yang terbuat dari sutra dua lapis dengan isi bulu angsa agar hangat dan juga pelindung tangan.

Keluarga mereka pernah dibantu oleh keluarga Haizaki sehingga mereka berdua menuruti kata-kata Shiina di istana. Dari keduanya, Hiroko jauh lebih pintar. Dia juga tidak begitu banyak bicara sedangkan Tomomi kebalikannya.

"Salam Selir Shiina," ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Duduklah."

"Terima kasih, Selir Shiina."

Tomomi dan Hiroko duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Baru saja duduk, Tomomi sudah membuka mulutnya. "Kami tadi berpapasan dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Sakurai Ryuna. Mereka pergi ke tempat Furihata Kouka."

Shiina memberi senyum mengejek. "Oh, mau pergi mengunjungi orang hina itu ya? Semoga setelah bertemu dengan Furihata, Yang Mulia Kaisar juga menolak mereka."

Tomomi tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Betul sekali, Selir Shiina."

"Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," gumam Hiroko. "Sampai-sampai Yang Mulia Kaisar menolak Selir Kouka."

Sebenarnya Shiina juga penasaran. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Tahu-tahu saja, Furihata dikirim kembali. Tapi Shiina tentu saja senang dengan kemalangan yang menimpa Furihata. Berkurang satu lagi saingan di istana. Dan siapa tahu, kaisar Seijuurou jadi ikutan tidak menyukai Ryuna juga. "Sungguh memalukan. Ditolak seperti itu. Dia lebih baik bunuh diri saja daripada menanggung malu."

"Betul," sambung Tomomi. "Seluruh penghuni istana sibuk menggunjingkannya. Makanya dia tidak berani keluar dari kediamannya."

"Kami tadi mendengar bahwa Mayuzumi dan Sakurai akan mengajaknya ke taman istana," ujar Hiroko. "Mereka mau menghiburnya."

Shiina tersenyum merendahkan. "Kalau begitu, mari kita ke taman istana. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana tampang orang hina itu sekarang."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Sakurai Ryuna sedang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Pavillion of Joy untuk mengunjungi Furihata Kouka. Setelah kabar yang sangat mengejutkan tentang bagaimana kaisar Seijuurou menolak Kouka dan mengirimnya kembali, Kouka hanya berdiam diri saja di kediamannya dan tidak keluar. Itu tidak mengherankan karena seluruh penghuni istana sibuk membicarakannya dan sibuk menerka-nerka kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai membuat kaisar Seijuurou murka. Ada berbagai macam versi tentang kesalahan tersebut dengan setiap versi baru lebih mengerikan dari versi sebelumnya.

"Semoga Kouka baik-baik saja," gumam Ryuna.

Chihiro juga berharap begitu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga.

"First Class Female Attendant Ryuna tiba! First Class Female Attendant Chihiro tiba!" teriak kasim penjaga pintu. Kasim itu tidak lupa mengangkat tirai yang dipasang di pintu agar mereka bisa masuk.

Kouka tampak kaget melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Kouka!" seru Ryuna. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kouka tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja." Kouka tengah duduk dengan sebuah papan go didepannya. Dia tengah bermain go sendirian. "Duduklah. Mao, tolong ambilkan minuman dan camilan."

"Baik, Selir Kouka," ujar Mao. Pelayan pribadi Kouka tersebut kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desak Ryuna tidak sabaran. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ryuna..." Chihiro memperingatkan teman baiknya.

"Tidak apa-sapa," kata Kouka. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Kalian pasti ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Ryuna dan Chihiro bertukar pandang.

Kouka diam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia bicara. "Aku...jadi ketakutan," Kouka menjelaskan. "Aku sampai gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Begitu Yang Mulia Kaisar melihat keadaanku, aku langsung disuruh pulang."

Chihiro tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar pengakuan Kouka tersebut. Diantara mereka bertiga, hanya dialah yang belum pernah dipanggil untuk melayani kaisar. Tapi Chihiro juga bukan orang bodoh, dia tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada malam pertama.

Ryuna sebaliknya malah bingung. "Tapi apa yang harus ditakuti? Bukankah melayani Yang Mulia Kaisar adalah kewajiban kita? Tanyanya polos. "Lagipula Yang Mulia Kaisar kan muda dan tampan."

Chihiro mendesah. Dia memberi Ryuna tatapan menegur.

Ryuna tampak serba salah. Gadis itu dari kecil memang susah mengendalikan mulutnya. Dia selalu bicara apa adanya. Kalau dirumah mungkin tidak masalah tapi kalau di istana, salah bicara bisa mengakibatkan kepala berpisah dari badan.

Kouka tersenyum getir. "Seandainya aku bisa seperti itu akan lebih baik," ujarnya lirih. "Aku hanya mempermalukan keluargaku."

Itu juga benar. Keluarga Furihata pasti dibilang tidak bisa mendidik anak. Terpilih sebagai selir kaisar adalah kehormatan dan kemuliaan besar. Tapi Kouka malah gagal menunaikan tugasnya.

Semuanya diam sampai Mao muncul dengan nampan berisi teh hangat dan kue. "Silakan," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf," ujar Ryuna canggung. "Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tahu itu," balas Kouka. "Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah datang kesini."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman saja?" usul Ryuna.

"Tapi sekarang kan musim dingin?" Kouka bingung. Apa yang mau dilihat di taman di musim dingin. Memang tetap ada pohon yang hijau sepanjang tahun tapi kan tidak ada bebungaan.

"Jalan-jalan saja," kata Ryuna dengan penuh semangat.

Antusiasmenya ternyata menular sehingga Kouka setuju untuk ikut dengan mereka. Chihiro cukup lega dengan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil mantel dan pelindung tangan dulu," ujar Kouka.

Chihiro sungguh tidak menyangka. Ternyata itu alasannya mengapa Kouka ditolak. Entah kenapa Kouka takut dan terintidimasi oleh kaisar Seijuurou. Tapi kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, Kouka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengambil hati kaisar Seijuurou agar ia dipanggil lagi nanti. Kalau tetap seperti ini, masa depannya bisa suram di istana kekaisaran.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meskipun musim dingin, taman istana ternyata luar biasa indah. Lapisan salju yang menutup pepohonan begitu menakjubkan. Tanah yang biasanya ditutupi rumput hijau juga berubah menjadi permadani putih sejauh mata memandang.

"Wah! Cantik sekali!" seru Ryuna senang sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Udara dingin dihiraukan begitu saja olehnya.

Chihiro mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka jarang keluar saat musim dingin tapi tak disangka ternyata pemandangan musim dingin begitu mengagumkan.

"Lihat! Kolamnya tidak beku!" tunjuk Ryuna senang.

"Mana?" tanya Kouka.

"Disana!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati kolam. Benar kata Ryuna, kolam tersebut tidak beku.

"Tapi mana ikannya?"

"Mungkin ikannya ada di dasar kolam," kata Chihiro.

"Sayang sekali," gumam Ryuna. "Dirumahku ada kolam ikan," dia memberitahu Kouka, "aku suka sekali melihat ikan-ikan koi berenang."

"Kita bisa datang kesini lagi saat musim semi nanti," ujar Kouka. Dia kelihatan terhibur sekarang dan tidak begitu sedih lagi seperti tadi.

"Kau benar," balas Ryuna. "Nanti aku akan membawa makanan ikan sekalian."

"Wah, wah, wah, kalian bersemangat sekali disini."

Mereka bertiga menoleh. Ternyata yang barusan bicara adalah Haizaki Shiina, dia seperti biasanya ditemani oleh Moriyama Tomomi dan Fukuda Hiroko. Dan seperti biasanya, dia juga melihat orang lain dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Selir Shiina, Selir Hiroko, Selir Tomomi," sapa Ryuna. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami sedang menikmati pemandangan disini," balas Haizaki. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang datang ke taman istana membutuhkan izinmu."

"Selir Ryuna ini kan kesayangan Yang Mulia Kaisar," ejek Moriyama, "jadi mungkin dia mengira taman istana ini sudah jadi miliknya."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" protes Ryuna. Dia kelihatan ketakutan sekarang. Pasti Ryuna teringat ketika Haizaki memfitnahnya di hadapan Permaisuri Tetsuya.

Haizaki sekarang gantian menatap Kouka. "Selir Kouka sudah berani keluar rupanya. Kukira kau akan tetap tinggal didalam Pavilion of Joy karena malu tapi rupanya kulit mukamu tebal juga."

Wajah Kouka memerah, campuran rasa malu dan kesal yang amat sangat akibat sindiran Haizaki tersebut. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun karena kedudukannya berada dibawah Haizaki.

"Selir Shiina," kata Chihiro, "pemandangan di taman istana hari ini sangat indah. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menikmati pemandangan ini?" Chihiro berharap Haizaki dan para kroninya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kalau ini berlangsung terus,lambat laun salah satu dari mereka akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Dan kalau itu terjadi, siapa yang sanggup menanggungnya?

Haizaki memberinya tatapan meremehkan sekarang. Pasti karena Haizaki mengira bahwa dia takut dan mengalah. "Kukira siapa, ternyata ada Selir Chihiro juga."

"Dari kalian bertiga, hanya Selir Chihiro yang belum pernah dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar," kata Fukuda tiba-tiba.

"Belum dipanggil tidak masalah, yang masalah itu kalau dipanggil dan lalu diusir," kata Haizaki tajam.

"Benar sekali," kata Moriyama sambil tertawa kecil. "Selir Kouka, kau hanya mempermalukan keluargamu saja. Kalau aku jadi orangtuamu, aku sudah bunuh diri saking malunya."

Wajah Kouka pucat pasi.

Ryuna terlihat kaget.

Bahkan Fukuda juga terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Moriyama barusan.

Hanya Haizaki yang terlihat senang.

Siapa yang tidak kaget. Bisa-bisanya Moriyama bicara seperti itu. Menjelek-jelekkan orangtua seseorang, apalagi sampai menyumpahi seperti itu melanggar aturan tata krama yang paling dasar. Bahkan orang tidak berpendidikan pun tahu hal itu. Hal ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Apa?" Moriyama malah menantang. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

Kouka diam saja.

"Selir Tomomi," kata Chihiro tajam, "kau datang dari keluarga berpendidikan. Ayahmu juga memiliki jabatan baik di pemerintahan. Sayangnya, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun. Apa ayah dan ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu tata krama? Perkataanmu barusan menunjukkan kalau kau tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang barbar yang tidak beradab!"

"Apa katamu?" Moriyama marah sekali dikatai seperti itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Chihiro.

Disaat situasi tampaknya sudah tidak terkendali lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan tajam. "Hentikan!"

Mereka semua menoleh.

Rupanya yang berseru barusan adalah Aida Riko, pelayan pribada Permaisuri Tetsuya. Tentu dia tidak sendirian. Rombongan Permaisuri Tetsuya juga ada disana. Permaisuri Tetsuya duduk dalam tandu kerajaan yang ditopang oleh barisan orang kasim. Berbeda dengan mereka yang menggunakan mantel sutra, Permaisuri Tetsuya mengenakan mantel dari bulu rubah merah yang bagus sekali. Selain Riko,masih ada beberapa pelayan wanita lainnya. Sejak kapan Permaisuri Tetsuya ada disitu?

Kalau Ryuna, Kouka dan Chihiro merasa senang dengan kedatangan Permaisuri Tetsuya kebalikannya bagi Haizaki dan Moriyama. Mereka berdua kelihatan kesal dan takut. Sedangkan Fukuda kelihatan biasa saja. Ah, tapi Fukuda tidak mengucapkan hal-hal aneh barusan.

Semua selir segera berlutut memberi hormat. "Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Berdirilah," ujar Permaisuri Tetsuya. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Tapi, apa Permaisuri Tetsuya mendengar dan melihat semua yang terjadi barusan?

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Mata biru besar itu menatap mereka satu persatu. "Kalian semua disini adalah selir Yang Mulia Kaisar, kedudukan kalian sama. Tindakan fisik merupakan pelanggaran berat. Tentunya kau tahu itu, Selir Tomomi?"

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ujar Moriyama. Tampak sekali bahwa dia ketakutan sekarang. Takut akan dihukum. "Tapi Selir Chihiro yang duluan memulainya." Moriyama mencoba membela diri.

Apa? Enak saja dia bicara begitu!

"Kau tidak perlu membela diri," kata Permaisuri Tetsuya dan entah kenapa suaranya terdengar berubah, tajam dan tegas. Bukan hanya Chihiro yang menyadari itu tapi juga Haizaki dan Moriyama. "Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan dengan sangat jelas. Termasuk perkataanmu mengenai orangtua Selir Kouka."

Moriyama pucat pasi. Dia jatuh berlutut. "Mohon ampuni saya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Mohon ampuni saya. Saya sungguh tidak sengaja."

Permaisuri Tetsuya menatapnya. "Atas perbuatanmu mencoba menampar Selir Chihiro, uang bulananmu dipotong setengah selama enam bulan. Kau juga dikurung di kediamanmu selama tiga bulan. Selain kasim yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan, siapapun tidak boleh masuk atau keluar."

Chihiro tidak menyangka bahwa Permaisuri Tetsuya ternyata tegas juga memberikan hukuman.

"Dan atas kelancanganmu berbicara, hukuman tampar 40 kali."

Moriyama tidak sanggup berkata apapun saking kagetnya.

Riko memberi tanda dan seorang pelayan wanita bertampang galak berjalan mendekati mereka.

Pelayan itu menampar pipi kanan Moriyama. "1..." ujarnya.

Lalu dia menampar pipi kiri Moriyama. "2.."

Dan kembali menampar pipi kanan Moriyama. "3..."

Ketika hukuman selesai diberikan, kedua belah pipi Moriyama merah dan bengkak bagaikan pipi tupai yang menyimpan kenari dimulutnya. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas bekas pukulan tangan di pipi putih tersebut.

"Semoga dengan ini kau bisa menjaga mulutmu," lanjut Permaisuri Tetsuya. Tapi ternyata dia belum selesai. "Selir Shiina, kau juga berbicara sembarangan. Uang bulananmu dipotong setengah selama tiga bulan."

Haizaki tidak berani membantah atau membela diri sama sekali. Chihiro yakin kalau Haizaki sangat kaget dengan hukuman Moriyama. Dia pasti tidak menyangka kalau permaisuri Tetsuya yang dari luar kelihatan lembut bagaikan boneka bisa memberikan hukuman tegas seperti itu.

"Kembalilah ke kediaman kalian masing-masing," perintah Permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Istri mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Silakan, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ujar Aida Riko.

"Terima kasih, Riko," balas Tetsuya. Dia meneguk susu vanilla hangat yang baru saja disajikan oleh Riko. Hmm... enak sekali. Vanilla selalu saja berhasil membuat Tetsuya merasa tenang. Dia menaruh kembali gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut di meja.

Karena Tetsuya bosan berada didalam istananya, maka dia tadi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman istana. Tak disangka, malah Tetsuya menjadi saksi dari keributan antara kelompok Haizaki dan kelompok Sakurai. Keributan itu merusak suasana hati Tetsuya, apalagi dengan ucapan Moriyama Tomomi yang sungguh lancang.

"Riko, apa pendapatmu mengenai kejadian tadi?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Saat ini ada tiga kelompok di antara para selir. Kelompok pertama terdiri dari Sakurai Ryuna, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Furihata Kouka. Kelompok kedua terdiri dari Haizaki Shiina, Moriyama Tomomi dan Fukuda Hiroko sedangkan kelompok ketiga terdiri dari Hanamiya Misaki dan Kawahara Sayuri," ujar Riko. "Dari tiga kelompok, kelompok Haizaki sudah bergerak dan terang-terangan memusuhi kelompok Sakurai. Adapun kelompok Sakurai sejauh ini hanya membela diri. Otak dari kelompok Haizaki adalah Fukuda Hiroko sedangkan otak dari kelompok Sakurai adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Bagaimana dengan Hanamiya?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Sejauh ini, Hanamiya belum melakukan apapun. Tampaknya dia memilih untuk memperhatikan situasi terlebih dahulu. Atau bisa jadi, dia memilih diam sambil menunggu tumbangnya Haizaki atau Sakurai. Siapapun yang jatuh duluan, Hanamiya tetap akan memperoleh keuntungan karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha."

"Air tenang memang menghanyutkan. Dia lebih pintar dari yang kuduga," gumam Tetsuya. "Haizaki berkepala panas sedangkan Mayuzumi tampaknya tidak suka konfrontasi."

"Tapi tetap saja, mereka semua tidak sadar kalau mereka berada dalam telapak tangan Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Tetsuya mendesah. "Awasi mereka dengan ketat. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sebulan telah berlalu dan Moriyama Tomomi masih dikurung. Tapi, dikurung bukan berarti dia ketinggalan gosip ataupun kabar terbaru di istana karena kasim pengantar bahan makanan sangat senang berbagi cerita.

Tomomi kesal sekali. Gara-gara dia dikurung, dia sampai melewatkan perayaan Winter Solstice padahal dia sudah menantikan perayaan tersebut. Selain itu, dia juga mendengar bahwa semua selir kaisr telah dipanggil untuk melayani terkecuali dirinya yang masih dikurung dan tidak boleh keluar.

Ini semua salah Mayuzumi Chihiro, berani-beraninya dia mengatai-ngatai Tomomi seperti itu. Kalau bukan gara-gara dia, tentu Permaisuri Tetsuya tidak akan menghukumnnya. Sakurai Ryuna dan Furihata Kouka juga sama saja. Makin lama dipikirkan, dia makin kesal. Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk memikirkan kesalahannya malah digunakan untuk mencaci maki orang lain.

Tomomi mengelus pipinya yang sekarang sudah mulus kembali. Pipinya sakit sekali waktu ditampar. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa malu yang dia alami karena semua orang mengetahui hukuman tersebut. Amarahnya makin menjadi, Tomomi meraih vas bunga dan melempar vas tersebut hingga membentur dinding dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Selir Tomomi!" pelayan pribadinya buru-buru membereskan pecahan vas keramik itu. Takut kalau nanti majikannya terluka.

Lihat saja, Tomomi pasti akan membalas Mayuzumi Chihiro nanti. Bahkan meskipun itu hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah perayaan Winter Solstice, perayaan besar berikutnya adalah Emperor's Birthday. Akashi Seijuurou terlahir pada hari ke dua puluh di bulan dua belas dan tahun ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh lima. Perayaan ulang tahun tersebut merupakan acara kekaisaran dimana para pejabat akan datang ke Crimson Forbidden City. Mereka akan berkumpul di Hall of Supreme Harmony untuk memberikan ucapan selamat dan memohon umur panjang bagi kaisar yang berkuasa. Adapun hadiah persembahan bagi kaisar sudah mulai dikirimkan ke istana bahkan sejak beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Pada malam hari, akan ada perayaan bagi keluarga kaisar dan juga pejabat penting pilihan yang diundang oleh kaisar. Jamuan besar akan diselenggarakan, pertunjukan opera, tari-tarian dan nyanyian akan memberikan hiburan bagi para tamu. Lalu puncak dan juga penutupan acara adalah pertunjukan kembang api yang luar biasa indah.

Setelah semuanya selesai, semuanya kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Begitu juga Tetsuya yang kembali ke istananya. Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk Seijuurou.

"Pergilah," ujar Tetsuya pada Riko.

Riko mengangguk. "Hamba undur diri, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Tetsuya melepaskan mahkota emas yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di atas meja rias. Setelah itu, dia melepas pakaian upacara resmi kekaisaran yang dikenakannya. Pakaian itu didominasi warna merah dengan sedikit warna emas dan hitam dan panjangnya menyapu lantai. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil sehelai kimono tidur sutra berwarna merah. Seijuurou selalu suka melihat Tetsuya mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah. Setelah itu, Tetsuya berjalan kembali ke arah meja rias dan membuka salah satu kotak perhiasannya. Dia mengambil sebuah kalung safir bersusun tiga dan memakainya. Kalung tersebut terdiri dari tiga rangkaian permata safir dengan panjang yang berbeda.

Tetsuya menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Tubuhnya berbalut kimono sutra merah yang hanya diikat asal-asalan di pinggangnya. Sebagai tambahan ada kalung safir biru di lehernya. Selain itu, dia tidak mengenakan apapun lagi.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Seijuurou melangkah masuk.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar," ujar Tetsuya, membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tetsuya menyambut tangan tersebut.

Sepasang mata merah dan emas itu menjelajahi wajah Tetsuya. Dengan jemarinya, Seijuurou menyibakkan rambut Tetsuya yang menutupi matanya. Seijuurou maju mendekat. Tetsuya menengadahkan wajahnya sedikit agar dia dapat menatap wajah Seijuurou.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yang Mulia. Semoga Yang Mulia Kaisar panjang umur dan dianugrahkan kesehatan, kejayaan dan umur panjang agar Kekaisaran Teikou yang Agung sejahtera dan jaya." Tetsuya mengucapkan salam formal bagi kaisar yang berulang tahun.

"Sudah berulang kali kubilang Tetsuya, tidak usah berbicara seperti itu kalau hanya ada kita berdua," tegur Seijuurou.

"Aku terbiasa bicara seperti itu," balas Tetsuya.

"Benar," ucap Seijuurou. Dia terdengar geli. "Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu bicaramu selalu saja begitu sopan. Sudah lama sekali..."

"Sudah lima belas tahun..." Ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, mereka masih anak-anak berusia 10 tahun. Tetsuya bahkan tidak tahu kalau anak berambut merah yang tengah berlatih pedang sampai tangannya luka itu adalah Putra Mahkota Seijuurou waktu itu. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah limabelas tahun berlalu sejak mereka bertemu dan sepuluh tahun sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Dan sepuluh tahun sejak ulang tahunku yang ke limabelas," lanjut Seijuurou, "tentu Tetsuya masih ingat apa yang kuinginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ketika itu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Mana mungkin dia bisa lupa kejadian hari itu?

"'Aku menginginkan Tetsuya'," Seijuurou mengulangi kata-katanya kembali malam itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, "'kalau Tetsuya menjadi milikku, aku tidak perlu hadiah apapun lagi.' Jadi, mana hadiahku?"

Tetsuya melepaskan simpul tali kimononya, menariknya perlahan-lahan. Kimono itu jatuh ke lantai begitu saja sehingga satu-satunya yang ada ditubuh Tetsuya hanya kalungnya.

Seijuurou menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Warna kalung safir ini membuat matamu kelihatan makin biru," ujar Seijuurou. Dia memegang pinggul Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkannya naik turun. Sesaat kemudian, bibirnya sudah menutupi bibir Tetsuya, menciumnya. Tetsuya merekahkan bibirnya dan lidah Seijuurou menyelinap masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama sampai Tetsuya mulai kehabisan napas dan mendorong tubuh Seijuurou menjauh.

Tangan Seijuurou meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Dia lalu mengangkat bokong Tetsuya hingga Tetsuya terpaksa mengaitkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Seijuurou danmengalungkan tangannya di leher Seijuurou agar dia tidak jatuh saat Seijuurou membawanya ke tempat tidur. Tetsuya sudah tidak mengenakan apapun sedangkan Seijuurou masih berpakaian lengkap. Gesekan kain dengan kulit telanjangnya menyebabkan Tetsuya mendesah.

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Aku akan menikmati hadiah ulang tahunku sampai puas."

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Tetsuya. Bahkan Tetsuya yakin dia tidak akan tidur sampai besok pagi.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone!

Thank you for reading and please review.

Generation of Miracles plus Kagami will show up the next chapter for new year and Tetsuya's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebenarnya saya juga sadar kalau porsi akakuro di fic ini kalah dibandingkan dengan porsi selirnya. Saya uda coba banyakin di chapter ini tapi susah. Fokus palace drama memang di konflik antara selir. Dan karena saya bikin kuroko jadi empress dari awal, dia lebih seperti penonton atau mastermind. Beda kalau saya bikin kuroko jadi selir rendahan yang lalu perlahan naik level seperti di drama Zhen Huan yang jadi inspirasi fic ini.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan and other palace dramas. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **In the Court of the Crimson King**

Chapter V: 一言既出，驷马难追 - A word spoken can never be taken back

Sebentar lagi Tahun Baru atau Festival Musim Semi akan tiba. Festival Musim Semi merupakan perayaan terpenting bagi masyarakat kekaisaran Teikou. Setelah musim dingin, akhirnya musim semi yang melambangkan kehidupan baru tiba. Seluruh rakyat Teikou akan merayakan festival musim semi selama lima belas hari yang merupakan hari libur nasional. Hari kelima belas adalah hari terakhir liburan dan dirayakan sebagai festival lentera. Sesuai dengan tradisi, seluruh bangunan di Crimson Forbiden City telah dibersihkan untuk menyambut festival tersebut. Hiasan merah telah dipasang. Makanan dan kue-kue khas Tahun Baru seperti kue keranjang juga telah disiapkan.

Higuchi Shota telah memeriksa semua hal. Jangan sampai ada yang kelupaan. Setiap tahun, ini merupakan momen paling sibuk bagi Shota. Dan sekarang, kaisar Seijuurou memanggilnya entah untuk urusan apa. Akhirnya ia tiba juga di Hall of Mental Cultivation.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar," Shota memberi hormat ketiba ia tiba.

Kaisar Seijuurou menatapnya dari balik meja kerjanya. "Aku memanggilmu karena ada suatu hal. Karena ini adalah tahun pertama bagi para selir di istana, Tetsuya ingin agar keluarga mereka diperbolehkan masuk ke istana."

Apa Shota tidak salah dengar? Biasanya hanya ibu kandung dari selir yang diperbolehkan masuk istana dan itu adalah pada saat kelahiran.

"Pada hari ketujuh festival musim semi, mereka boleh masuk istana saat gerbang dibuka dan harus keluar saat gerbang ditutup," lanjut kaisar Seijuurou.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Kaisar," jawab Shota. Dalam hati ia sibuk memikirkan masalah transportasi bagi keluarga selir yang tinggal di luar Rakuzan. Karena ini permintaan dari permaisuri Tetsuya, tidak heran kaisar Seijuurou menyetujuinya. Sebagai penguasa absolut kekaisaran Teikou, tentu kaisar Seijuurou memiliki banyak selir. Wanita tercantik yang dikumpulkan dari seantero negeri yang pasti akan berusaha menjadi kesayangan kaisar. Namun kedudukan permaisuri tetap tak tergoyahkan. Shota menangkap kesan bahwa kaisar Seijuurou hanya mengangkat selir demi mendapatkan keturunan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malam Tahun Baru akhirnya tiba. Setelah makan malam bersama, Tetsuya kembali ke istananya. Ia tidak sendirian. Seijuurou ada bersamanya. Seperti biasanya, mereka selalu menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama. Seijuurou juga telah memerintahkan agar mereka tidak diganggu selama liburan Tahun Baru. Sebenarnya alasan kenapa Tetsuya meminta kenapa keluarga para selir diundang ke istana adalah agar ia bisa menghabiskan liburan dengan tenang. Para selir tersebut pasti tidak akan sabaran bertemu dengan keluarga mereka.

Begitu pintu kamar Tetsuya ditutup, Seijuurou langsung mencium lehernya. "Kau wangi sekali," gumam Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepalanya agar Seijuurou lebih leluasa mencium lehernya.

Puas mencium lehernya, Seijuurou mencium Tetsuya kali ini. Tetsuya melingkarkan tengannya di leher Seijuurou. Seijuurou memeluk pinggang Tetsuya erat-erat. Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi penuh gairah. Mereka berciuman sampai harus berpisah karena kehabisan napas.

Tetsuya mendesah. "Seijuurou..."

Tangan Seijuurou melucuti pakaian Tetsuya hingga ia akhirnya berdiri tanpa busana dihadapan Seijuurou. Meskipun kamar tidur Tetsuya memiliki tungku batubara tetap saja ia merasa dingin karena mendadak tidak mengenakan pakaian. Biarpun sudah masuk musim semi, namun salju masih turun.

Seijuurou menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dingin?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Tidak usah khawatir, Tetsuya. Aku akan membuatmu merasa panas sebentar lagi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seijuurou sudah terbangun ketika Tetsuya bangun keesokan harinya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou dan membungkuk untuk mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Selamat tahun baru," balas Tetsuya.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap," ujar Seijuurou.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," jawab Tetsuya.

Sebagai permaisuri, tentu istana Tetsuya sangat mewah dan ia memiliki semua barang yang paling bagus. Begitu juga dengan kamar mandi Tetsuya yang lebih mirip tempat pemandian air panas. Setelah membersihkan diri dengan air hangat, barulah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bersiap untuk pergi bersembayang ke Temple of Heaven.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Secara tak terduga, permaisuri Tetsuya ternyata memerintahkan untuk menjemput keluarga semua selir sehingga Furihata Kouka bisa bertemu dengan orangtua dan adiknya. Kouka sungguh senang sekali. Ini merupakan hal yang tak disangka akan terjadi. Orangtuanya bisa menginjakkan kaki di Crimson Forbidden City. Ia juga dibawakan buah tangan yang banyak sekali. Empress Tetsuya ternyata begitu baik hati. Kouka berharap tahun depan keluarganya masih akan diijinkan datang.

Seminggu setelah libur Tahun Baru berakhir, istana mulai bersiap untuk perayaan ulang tahun Permaisuri Tetsuya. Awalnya Kouka merasa bingung melihat begitu banyak kereta kuda yang datang masuk istana dengan membawa hadiah. Semua kereta kuda itu menuju Palace of Earthly Tranquility, tempat kediaman permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Lihat," seru Sakurai Ryuna, "semua kereta kuda itu ada tulisan namanya. Yang itu ada tulisan nama Minister of Personnel Takao Kazunari."

Kouka baru menyadari hal itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Aota, kasim yang dulu mengantarnya masuk ke istana. "Kasim Aota," sapa Kouka.

"Salam hormat bagi First Class Female Attendant Ryuna, salam hormat bagi First Class Female Attendant Chihiro, salam hormat bagi Second Class Female Attendant Kouka," kasim Aota memberi hormat.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kereta kuda yang membawa hadiah, kasim Aota?" tanya Ryuna penasaran.

"Hamba menjawab Selir Ryuna. Semua kereta kuda ini membawa hadiah ulang tahun bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Hadiah ulang tahun?"

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri akan berulang tahun pada hari ketiga puluh satu bulan pertama," jelas Aota. "Semua pejabat dan juga gubernur dari 23 propinsi di kekaisaran Teikou selalu mengirimkan hadiah untk Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Tulisan nama di kereta adalah nama pemberi hadiah."

Kouka mengangguk paham. Rupanya permaisuri Tetsuya akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi. Pantasan saja ada begini banyak hadiah. "Terima kasih atas informasinya," ujar Kouka.

"Hamba mohon undur diri dulu," ujar Aota.

Kouka, Ryuna dan Chihiro menatap barisan kereta kuda tersebut. Karena penasaran, mereka memilih untuk menonton iring-iringan itu duluan daripada pergi ke taman. Sesuai dengan perkataan dari kasim Aota, semua kereta kuda ada tulisan namanya.

"Itu hadiah dari Midorima Shintarou, Minister of Revenue," ucap Ryuna. "Dan yang itu dari Murasakibara Atsushi, Minister of Agriculture."

Yang cukup mengherankan, hadiah dari mereka berdua adalah berpot-pot tanaman yang Kouka tidak tahu apa jenisnya. Ia belum pernah melihat tanaman itu sebelumnya.

"Chihiro, itu ada hadiah dari ayahmu juga," tunjuk Ryuna.

Benar juga. Kereta bertuliskan nama Mayuzumi Ishida melewati mereka. Kouka ingat bahwa jabatan ayah Chihiro memang cukup tinggi di pemerintahan. Berikutnya ada kereta dari Minister of Justice, Kiyoshi Teppei dan Minister of Works Hanamiya Makoto. Kemudian ada kereta dari Minister of Defense Haizaki Shougo.

"Berhenti!"

Mereka semua menoleh. Rupanya Haizaki Shiina. Tapi kali ini perhatian Haizaki tertuju pada kereta hadiah dari ayahnya. Rupanya ia penasaran dan langsung membuka kotak yang ditaruh di kereta itu tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu pada pengawal yang menjaga kereta tersebut. Haizaki menatap isi kotak itu dengan ekspresi iri sebelum menutup kotak itu dan menaruhnya kembali dan lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" gumam Ryuna.

"Dari ekspresinya, kelihatannya dia iri," jawab Chihiro.

"Iri? Kenapa dia harus iri?"

Sudah tentu karena banyaknya hadiah yang diterima oleh permaisuri Tetsuya. Tapi Kouka diam-diam merasa lega. Semenjak permaisuri Tetsuya menghukum Haizaki, Haizaki tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengan mereka lagi. Ia hanya memandang mereka dengan penuh kebencian. Moriyama Tomomi sendiri akhirnya sudah dibebaskan dari kurungannya. Karena ia masih dikurung saat libur Tahun Baru, Moriyama adalah satu-satunya selir yang tidak dikunjungi keluarganya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Haizaki Shiina merasa kesal sekali. Penyebabnya adalah surat balasan dari ayahnya. Mulai dari tiga hari yang lalu, hadiah untuk ulang tahun Permaisuri Tetsuya mulai diantar ke istana kekaisaran. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang menteri, ayah Shiina juga mengirimkan hadiah berupa perhiasan emas dan permata yang bagus sekali. Ketika Shiina melihat hadiah itu, ia menjadi iri. Cepat-cepat Shiina mengirim surat ke ayahnya, minta dikirimkan perhiasan yang sama.

Ketika surat balasan ayahnya datang disertai sebuah kotak berukir yang indah, Shiina merasa sangat senang. Betapa kecewanya ia ketika membuka kotak itu dan menemukan perhiasan yang meskipun bagus, namun kalah dibandingkan hadiah untuk Permaisuri Tetsuya. Bagaimana sih? Sudah jelas ia minta perhiasan yang sama.

Shiina membaca surat ayahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Dalam suratnya, Haizaki Shougo menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan perhiasan yang sama karena tidak pantas bagi seorang selir untuk memiliki barang yang sama dengan permaisuri sebagai istri utama kaisar. Jadi maksudnya, seumur hidup Shiina hanya bisa memiliki barang dengan kualitas kedua? Ayahnya masih melanjutkan dengan memberitahu bahwa ia akan mengirim barang-barang lain sebagai gantinya namun Shiina sudah tidak mau tahu. Saking jengkelnya, surat ayahnya dilempar ke tungku batubara dan langsung terbakar.

Dan sekarang, Fukuda Hiroko dan Moriyama Tomomi datang berkunjung ke tempatnya dan tak henti berbicara. Tomomi akhirnya bebas dari hukuman kurungan selama tiga bulan yang diberikan permaisuri Tetsuya. Tentu hanya Tomomi yang tak henti bicara, dari dulu mulutnya tak bisa diam. Sedangkan Hiroko hanya diam sambil meminum teh.

"Hari ini kiriman hadiah untuk ulang tahun Permaisuri Tetsuya datang lagi. Ada belasan kereta kuda kali ini," ujar Tomomi. "Bahkan ada juga hadiah dari negara-negara lain, baik negara tetangga ataupun negara yang mengakui kepimimpinan kekaisaran Teikou yang Agung."

Mendengar hal itu, kekesalan Shiina makin menjadi. Ia membentak Tomomi. "Apa kau tak bisa diam? Dari tadi bicara terus!"

Tomomi tersentak karena kaget.

"Apa kau bakal jadi bisu kalau berhenti bicara lima menit saja?" lanjut Shiina. "Gara-gara mulutmu, aku juga terkena getahnya dan dihukum permaisuri Tetsuya. Dasar tak berguna!" ujarnya kasar.

"Apa Selir Shiina tidak tahu," Hiroko tiba-tiba bicara menyebabkan Shiina dan Tomomi berpaling memandangnya, "anjing yang hanya bisa menggonggong tidak bisa menggigit. Tidak ada gunanya dipelihara."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari ulang tahun Tetsuya akhirnya tiba. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ulang tahun Tetsuya dirayakan secara besar-besaran. Tetsuya sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka akan hal ini tapi Seijuurou selalu bersikeras jadi ia mengalah saja. Lagipula, perayaan ini adalah kesempatan bagi Tetsuya untuk bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sahabat yang dimaksud Tetsuya adalah teman sekelasnya dulu. Di istana kekaisaran terdapat sekolah yang diperuntukkan bagi putra-putra kaisar. Namun karena mendiang kaisar Masaomi hanya memiliki putra tunggal, akhirnya para pejabat penting yang memiliki putra sebaya dengan Seijuurou diperintahkan untuk memasukkan anak mereka ke sekolah tersebut sebagai teman belajar Seijuurou. Tentu tidak sembarang anak bisa dipilih. Hanya anak berbakat yang pintar dan mahir bela diri. Ada Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kagami Taiga. Diam-diam, Putri Satsuki juga belajar disana meskipun seorang putri tidak dituntut untuk belajar begitu banyak.

Setelah orangtuanya meninggal, Tetsuya diasuh oleh kakeknya. Sebagai tabib yang dianggap paling hebat di kekaisaran Teikou, Kuroko Takumi diperintahkan untuk menjadi kepala tabib istana. Namun, Takumi menolak karena bila ia tinggal di istana, ia tidak bisa membantu rakyat yang membutuhkan. Sebagai gantinya, akhirnya dicapai kompromi. Setiap tahunnya, pada musim semi dan musim gugur, Takumi akan tinggal di Crimson Forbidden City untuk menjadi tabib istana. Selain itu, ia juga akan membuka balai pengobatan di Rakuzan.

Namun, pada musim panas dan dingin, Takumi akan kembali ke Kunmo, ibukota propinsi Seirin yang merupakan kampung halaman keluarga Kuroko. Setelah dia tinggal dengan kakeknya, Takumi tentu tidak bisa meninggalkan Tetsuya kecil begitu saja, maka kakeknya terpaksa membawanya ke istana dan dengan kebaikan hati mendiang kaisar Masaomi, Tetsuya diijinkan belajar di sekolah kekaisaran.

Disitu, teman terdekat Tetsuya adalah Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga, disusul oleh Putri Satsuki dan Kise Ryouta. Sedangkan Seijuurou lebih dekat dengan Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Selain mereka, Tetsuya juga memiliki sahabat sejak masa kecil sekaligus murid kakeknya yaitu Ogiwara Shigehiro yang sekarang menjadi tabib. Namun sayang sekali, Ogiwara tidak bisa datang ke ibukota tahun ini.

"Apakah Yang Mulia Permaisuri sudah siap?" tanya Riko dari luar, menyadarkan Tetsuya dari lamunannya.

Umumnya, pelayan pribadi membantu mengenakan pakaian, mandi dan sebagainya. Tapi Tetsuya mana mungkin membiarkan dirinya dibantu oleh Riko.

"Aku sudah siap," jawab Tetsuya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian resmi permaisuri yang berwarna merah dengan panjang menyapu lantai. Khusus bagian lengannya yang lebar berwarna hitam. Terdapat juga sulaman benang emas di kerah leher, ujung lengan dan bagian bawah pakaian tersebut. Tetsuya juga sudah mengenakan mahkota emas permaisuri.

Secara tak terduga, Seijuurou sudah menantinya. Seijuurou juga sudah mengenakan pakaian resmi kekaisaran yang sewarna dengan pakaian Tetsuya.

"Riko, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu bahwa Yang Mulia Kaisar ada disini?" tanya Tetsuya. Seperti biasanya, di depan umum mereka selalu bersikap formal.

Riko membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun Seijuurou lebih cepat.

"Aku yang melarangnya, Tetsuya," jawab Seijuurou.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar membuatku terkejut," ujar Tetsuya.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Tentu harus ada kejutannya, Tetsuya." Seijuurou tersenyum. "Sekarang, mari kita pergi."

Di halaman istana, sudah ada kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka ke Prospect Hill. Prospect Hill adalah taman kekaisaran namun letaknya berada di luar Crimson Forbidden City. Terdapat sebuah jembatan dari Gate of Divine Prowess, pintu belakang istana yang menghubungkan Prospect Hill dengan Crimson Forbidden City. Disanalah, perayaan ulang tahun Tetsuya diselenggarakan tahun ini.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di Prospect Hill...

"Tempat ini bagus sekali," gumam Sakurai Ryuna terkagum-kagum.

Furihata Kouki mengangguk menyetujui. Pada hari ini, semua selir diperintahkan untuk mengenakan pakaian resmi dan naik ke kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka ke Prospect Hill. Perayaan ulang tahun permaisuri Tetsuya dimulai pada sore hari dan diselenggarakan di taman terbuka. Karena Prospect Hill berada di luar Crimson Forbidden City, mereka tidak bisa pergi kesana tanpa ijin kaisar. Jadi inilah pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki disini.

Karena udara yang sangat dingin, beberapa api unggun raksasa telah dinyalakan di sekeliling mereka untuk memberi kehangatan. Selain itu, ratusan lampion gantung telah dinyalakan untuk memberi penerangan. Umbul-umbul merah kekaisaran Teikou juga menghiasi sekitar mereka. Semuanya kelihatan begitu indah dan elegan.

Dua buah panggung besar yang berhadapan telah didirikan. Di panggung pertama, Kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya akan duduk di tempat paling depan. Di meja panjang sebelah kanan dan kiri kaisar Seijuurou, akan duduk beberapa pejabat penting yang dikenal dekat dengan kaisar Seijuurou. Para selir duduk di meja terpisah di belakang kaisar dan permaisuri. Perayaan ulang tahun permaisuri bukan acara resmi kekaisaran namun acara keluarga kaisar oleh karena itu, suasana malam ini terasa lebih santai.

Panggung satunya lagi merupakan tempat pertunjukan dilangsungkan.

Karena kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya belum datang, mereka punya waktu untuk mengobrol.

"Apa ya kira-kira acaranya?" gumam Ryuna.

"Apalagi kalau bukan menyanyi dan menari," jawab Chihiro. Ia terdengar bosan. "Setidaknya ada kembang api."

"Kurasa juga itu," ujar Kouka. Baik perayaan Winter Solstice, Emperor's Birthday dan Tahun Baru sama saja hiburannya. Namun, berbeda dengan Chihiro, Kouka menyukai semua hiburan itu.

"Lihat!" seru Ryuna tiba-tiba. "Jenderal Aomine Daiki datang! Putri Satsuki juga ada bersamanya."

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ryuna.

Jenderal Aomine Daiki adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan kulit coklat yang mungkin diperolehnya karena lebih sering berada di alam bebas. Ia memiliki rambutnya berwarna biru tua dengan wajah tegas. Ia juga kelihatan menakutkan. Disampingnya adalah istrinya, Putri Satsuki, adik lain ibu kaisar Seijuurou. Ia seorang wanita berambut pink panjang dengan wajah cantik.

"Lagi-lagi dia datang sendiri," komentar Ryuna.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kouka bingung. Bukankah Jenderal Aomine datang bersama dengan Putri Satsuki?

"Kami mendengar bahwa ia punya seorang adik angkat yang sangat disayanginya," Chihiro yang menjawab. "Tapi sampai sekarang, kami belum pernah melihat adiknya itu."

Kouka manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Bukan itu saja," sambung Ryuna, "aku bahkan mendengar bahwa adik angkatnya itu juga menjadi adik angkat Laksamana Kagami Taiga."

Mata Kouka membesar. "Kok bisa?"

"Awalnya mereka bertiga sahabat baik. Lalu ketika Jenderal Aomine memutuskan untuk mengangkat saudara, Laksamana Kagami juga tidak mau dibilang Jenderal Aomine dan Laksamana Kagami itu rival dalam segala hal. Jadilah orang itu adik angkat mereka berdua," jelas Ryuna. "Itu rumor yang kudengar dari kakakku."

Kemudian muncul seorang pria berambut ungu yang luar biasa tinggi.

"Itu Murasakibara Atsushi," kali ini Chihiro yang berbicara, "dia Menteri Pertanian dan Kehutanan."

Kouka menatap pria itu. Bahkan Jenderal Aomine saja kalah tinggi. Tentu Chihiro mengenal Menteri Murasakibara karena ayah Chihiro adalah senior vice minister di kementerian pertanian dan kehutanan. Setelah itu, muncul seorang pria berambut pirang yang sangat tampan, seorang pria berambut hijau yang berwajah tegas dan seorang pria berambut merah dengan alis bercabang yang wajahnya galak.

"Itu Laksamana Kagami Taiga," bisik Ryuna.

Kouka tidak sempat berkomentar karena kasim berteriak, mengumumkan kedatangan kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya.

Setelah salam hormat dan sepatah dua kata dari kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya, acara akhirnya dimulai. Sesuai dengan dugaan Chihiro, memang ada tarian dan nyanyian. Namun, tarian dan nyanyiannya jelas berbeda dengan yang biasanya disajikan yaitu tarian lemah gemulai dengan suara nyanyian yang lembut mendayu-dayu.

Hiburan pertama adalah Tarian Bambu. Delapan orang penari pria berlutut berhadapan dipanggung, masing-masing memegang batang bambu di tangan kanan dan kiri mereka. Bambu tersebut digerakkan sesuai dengan irama lagu. Dan ada tiga gadis penari yang bergerak dengan lincah dan penuh semangat sesuai dengan pergerakan bambu tersebut. Semakin cepat irama lagu, semakin cepat bambu digerakkan dan semakin cepat gadis-gadis itu menari. Yang ditonjolkan disini adalah bagaimana kaki para penari tidak terjepit bambu.

Hiburan kedua adalah tarian api. Para penari pria yang memegang obor api menari dengan lincah. Mereka bahkan berlompatan dan bersalto atas di panggung. Hebat sekali. Pokoknya semua yang dihadirkan benar-benar mengagumkan.

Puncak perayaan adalah pelepasan lampion terbang. Terdapat 888 lampion terbang yang disiapkan. Kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya melepas lampion pertama yang kemudian diikuti oleh lampion-lampion lainnya. Luar biasa indah. Lampion tersebut bagaikan kunang-kunang di langit malam. Permaisuri Tetsuya kelihatan senang kali. Biasanya permaisuri Tetsuya selalu berwajah datar namun siapa pun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti tahu bahwa ia tengah bahagia.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di hari ulangtahunnya, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Tetsuya sebenarnya adalah kumpul bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Memang Seijuurou mengijinkannya keluar istana diam-diam bila ia bosan tapi jarang sekali ada kesempatan dimana mereka berdelapan bisa bersama, berbincang-bincang, bertukar cerita dan tertawa seperti dulu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, segala bentuk penghormatan formal tidak berlaku. Mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Seusai acara di Prospect Hill, mereka kembali ke Crimson Forbidden City menuju istana Seijuurou untuk berkumpul. Tetsuya menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Midorima tengah bermain shogi dengan Seijuurou, keningnya berkerut memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan Seijuurou. Di kursi lain, Murasakibara sedang sibuk makan tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Aomine, Satsuki dan Kise memilih untuk mengerubunginya. Kagami juga ikut karena terseret oleh trio tersebut.

"Makan ini Tetsuya," seru Satsuki, menambahkan lagi sepotong kue ke piring Tetsuya. "Kau harus banyak makan. Kau terlalu kurus."

"Betul," Kise menimpali sambil menambahkan kue lagi.

"Aku memang makannya sedikit," ujar Tetsuya. Makanan di piringnya sudah menggunung. Mana mungkin ia bisa makan sebanyak itu? Kemudian ia melihat kalau Aomine dan Kise saling menyikut sedangkan Satsuki memberi mereka berdua tatapan menegur. Kagami tampak serba salah. Ada apa dengan mereka berempat?

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" akhirnya Aomine yang bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Tetsuya heran.

"Maksudku..." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudku... kau baik-baik saja kan meskipun ada...eh..."

"Ada apa?" Tetsuya makin bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Aomine? Kenapa ia bertingkah aneh begitu?

Kise dan Satsuki memberi Aomine tatapan maut. Tampaknya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menunjuk Aomine sebagai juru bicara. Tugas yang diterima Aomine dengan amat sangat terpaksa sekali.

Aomine mendelik kesal pada mereka berdua. Ia menarik napas dan akhirnya berkata. "Maksudku sekarang kan ada selir-selir baru di istana. Mereka itu tidak menganggumu, kan Tetsu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Tetsuya cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Aomine lega. "Dengar Tetsu, kalau ada di antara mereka yang mencoba macam-macam padamu, bilang padaku."

"Memangnya apa mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku akan menghancurkan keluarga mereka," jawab Aomine cepat. "Lihat apa mereka masih berani setelah itu. Dan jangan mengira mereka akan aman tinggal dalam istana."

Satsuki dan Kise mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau itu terlalu baik Tetsu," lanjut Aomine lagi. "Aku sudah mau menghabisi keluarga Oda, eh, kau malah membela. Lihat apa jadinya. Dia malah mencoba mengutukmu!"

"Kutukan itu tidak ada," balas Tetsuya bosan. Heran, orang yang begitu ahli ilmu bela diri dan garang di medan pertempuran kok takut hal-hal supernatural sih. "Lagipula kau tidak boleh seenaknya menyalahgunakan jabatanmu."

Aomine mendengus. "Kan ada Satsuki," ucapnya santai. "Satsuki tahu rahasia dan titik lemah semua orang. Aku tinggal menggunakan itu untuk menghancurkan mereka."

Satsuki mengangguk penuh semangat. "Betul, Tetsuya."

Kemudian Aomine melirik Seijuurou diam-diam. "Dan bagaimana dengan Akashi?"

Tetsuya mengangkat alisnya. Pembicaraan ini jadi makin aneh.

"Kami semua sudah mendengar kalau Seijuurou punya selir kesayangan," kali ini Satsuki yang bicara. "Sakurai Ryuna, adik Sakurai Ryou. Jadi... maksud kami... eh... apa...apa Seijuurou kurang memperhatikanmu sekarang?"

Tetsuya mengerjabkan matanya. Astaga. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya itu begitu khawatir akan dirinya. "Kalian tidak perlu cemas," ucap Tetsuya akhirnya. Mentang-mentang usianya yang paling muda, ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Lebih tepatnya sih, adik bungsu yang harus selalu dimanjakan, dijaga dan diperhatikan.

"Kau benarkan tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Kagami yang bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Tetsuya menekankan hal itu. "Seijuurou sangat baik padaku jadi kalian tenang saja."

"Sudah tentu ia harus baik padamu," celetuk Kise.

Aomine, Satsuki dan Kagami mengangguk menyetujui.

Tetsuya menghela napas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Akhirnya mereka semua pulang juga," ujar Seijuurou tiga jam kemudian.

Pintu gerbang istana akan ditutup sehingga semua tamu harus pulang.

Tetsuya memandang suaminya. "Terima kasih karena Seijuurou sudah mengundang mereka semua."

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mencium Tetsuya sekilas. "Aku ingin kau senang, Tetsuya."

"Aku senang sekali malam ini," jawab Tetsuya. "Tapi Seijuurou juga senang karena bisa bertemu dengan berkumpul dengan semuanya."

"Kau benar," ujar Seijuurou. "Meskipun kulihat Daiki, Satsuki, Ryouta dan Taiga memonopolimu tadi." Ia terdengar geli.

"Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkanku," protes Tetsuya.

"Mereka tidak perlu khawatir," suara Seijuurou berubah serius. "Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk Tetsuya. Aku akan memberikan dunia ini padamu."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan paginya Aida Riko tengah menata meja di ruang makan ketika kaisar Seijuurou melangkah masuk. Ia sendirian mengingat permaisuri Tetsuya biasanya belum bangun sepagi ini.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar," Riko memberi hormat.

Kaisar Seijuurou menatapnya. "Apakah kau sudah melakukan yang kuperintahkan?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia Kaisar," jawab Riko. Meskipun ia adalah pelayan permaisuri Tetsuya dan setia pada majikannya, tetap saja Riko harus menuruti perintah kaisar. Apalagi bila berhubungan dengan kebaikan dan masa depan permaisuri sendiri. "Obat tersebut hamba masukkan ke minuman semua selir setiap kali mereka datang kemari. Semuanya terkecuali selir itu."

Kaisar Seijuurou mengangguk puas. "Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?"

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Jangan sampai Tetsuya tahu," perintah kaisar Seijuurou.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara itu di kediaman Mayuzumi Chihiro...

Chihiro menatap Sakurai Ryuna. "Kau mau ke taman istana pagi-pagi begini untuk apa?"

Ryuna tersenyum cerah. "Melihat ikan," jawabnya lugas. "Ayolah. Temani aku kesana ya," pintanya.

Chihiro hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Toh, Chihiro tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukan. Hidup dalam istana kekaisaran sangat membosankan. Di paviliun masing-masing tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali membaca, menyulam dan menjahit. Keluar dari paviliun setidaknya mereka bisa berjalan-jalan di taman istana. Hiburan di istana hanyalah kalau ada perayaan besar. Itupun hanya pertunjukan opera, nyanyian, alat musik, tari-tarian dan kembang api. Yang benar-benar berbeda adalah pertunjukan di perayaan ulang tahun permaisuri Tetsuya kemarin malam. Kaisar Seijuurou benar-benar sangat memanjakan permaisuri.

Kemarin adalah kali pertama Chihiro menginjakkan kaki di luar istana. Sebagai selir, mereka dilarang keluar dari Crimson Forbidden City kecuali bila ada ijin dari kaisar Seijuurou. Selamanya tinggal dalam sangkar emas. Untungnya, Chihiro memiliki Ryuna dan Kouka sebagai teman. Kalau tidak, hidupnya pasti tak tertahankan.

"Ayo kita pergi," seru Ryuna.

Meskipun telah memasuki bulan kedua, namun salju masih turun. Permukaan tanah tertutup permadani putih. Sepanjang jalan, Ryuna berbicara dengan penuh semangat dan Chihiro hanya diam mendengarkan. Kedua pelayan pribadi mereka mengikuti dengan setia dari belakang.

"Aku akan memberi makan ikan hari ini," gumam Ryuna.

Chihiro mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau mau memberi makan ikan dengan apa?" Seingatnya Ryuna datang dengan tangan kosong.

"Dengan makanan ikan," jawab Ryuna dan detik itulah dia tersadar. "Eh? Astaga! Makanan ikannya ketinggalan!"

Chihiro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, kita kembali dulu untuk mengambilnya."

"Tidak usah," ujar Ryuna. "Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku yang akan pulang mengambilnya."

Ryuna dan pelayan pribadinya bergegas pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Chihiro menghela napas lagi. Dasar. Anak itu selalu saja sembrono.

"Selir Chihiro," ujar Nene, pelayan pribadinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu disana?" ia menunjuk sebuah gazebo di tengah taman. "Kita bisa duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Selir Ryuna."

"Baiklah."

Di gazebo itu ada sebuah meja dan empat buah kursi. Chihiro duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Nene berdiri di sampingnya. Namun menunggu itu ternyata sangat membosankan.

Chihiro bangkit berdiri.

"Selir Chihiro?" tanya Nene.

"Aku mau melihat kolam ikannya dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini. Jangan sampai Ryuna kebingungan mencari kita nanti."

"Tapi-" Nene ragu-ragu. Masa ia membiarkan majikannya pergi seorang diri?

"Aku kesana dulu."

"Hamba mengerti, Selir Chihiro."

Chihiro berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada. Setelah beberapa belokan, ia sampai di kolam ikan. Meskipun namanya kolam ikan, namun sebenarnya lebih mirip danau kecil dengan dermaga yang dibangun hingga ke tengah kolam. Chihiro menyusuri dermaga tersebut hingga ke ujung. Ia berjongkok, bermaksud untuk mengecek apakah ada ikan koi atau tidak ketika seseorang mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Ia terjatuh dan air yang dingin menusuk mengejutkan tubuhnya. Pakaiannya yang menyerap air menjadi berat dan menariknya ke dasar. Kolam yang kelihatan dangkal itu ternyata dalam, tak terjangkau oleh kakinya.

"Tolong!" Chihiro berteriak panik. Ia tak bisa berenang. "Tolong!"

Ia tersedak air. Dengan menendang-nendang, Chihiro berupaya naik ke permukaan. Paru-parunya serasa terbakar karena ia menahan napas. Ia berupaya melambaikan tangan namun lengannya terasa berat dan ia timbul tenggelam. Matanya serasa berkabut. Namun ia tetap tidak menyerah, terus berjuang. Chihiro mendengar suara lemah putus-putus dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara dirinya sendiri yang tengah meminta pertolongan. Tubuhnya makin lemah dan tak bertenaga. Air sedingin es menariknya dan kegelapan akhirnya menyelimuti Chihiro.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone!

Thank you for reading and please review.

Prospect Hill or Jingshan Park is a public park covering 23 hectares immediately north of the Forbidden City in Imperial City, Beijing, China. The focal point is the artificial hill Jingshan, literally "Prospect Hill". Formerly a private imperial garden attached to the grounds of the Forbidden City, the grounds were opened to the public in 1928.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan and other palace dramas. There are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. **Please read the author's note for explanation about the setting, place etc.**

 **In the Court of the Crimson King**

Chapter VI: 种瓜得瓜, 种豆得豆 - As a man sows, so shall he reap

At Palace of Earthly Tranquility:

Ketika Tetsuya terbangun keesokan harinya, Seijuurou sudah tidak ada. Hal itu tidak mengherankan, karena Seijuurou terbiasa bangun pagi. Meskipun tungku batubara menyala namun udara masih terasa dingin sehingga Tetsuya menaikkan selimut bulunya lebih tinggi lagi. Hmmm...hangat. Nyaman sekali. Ia nyaris tertidur kembali ketika suara familiar terdengar.

"Masih belum mau bangun juga?"

Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Seijuurou tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan dua tangan bersidekap di dada. Sepertinya Seijuurou baru kembali dari luar ruangan karena ia telah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku masih mengantuk," balasnya seraya menatap suaminya yang tengah berjalan menuju arahnya. "Lagipula ini salah Seijuurou karena membuatku terjaga semalaman."

Satu alis Seijuurou naik. "Salahku?"

"Benar," Tetsuya mengiyakan. "Ini salahmu."

"Seingatku kau sama sekali tidak memintaku berhenti kemarin malam," balas Seijuurou yang akhirnya sampai di tempat tidur dan lalu duduk di samping Tetsuya. "Bahkan kau meminta lagi dan lagi," lanjut suaminya dengan seringai kali ini.

"Seijuurou!" Tetsuya berseru jengkel. Kenapa suaminya harus mengungkit-ungkit masalah ranjang.

Suaminya terkekeh geli.

Tetsuya merengut sebelum ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Seijuurou dan menariknya mendekat sehingga wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Seijuurou yang menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman panjang.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen akhirnya memaksa mereka berdua berpisah. Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Seijuurou. Satu tangan suaminya naik dan membelai punggung telanjang Tetsuya. Satu tangan lagi merayap kebawah untuk meremas bokongnya.

Tetsuya mendesah.

Seijuurou merebahkan tubuh Tetsuya kembali ke atas ranjang. Tujuannya jelas sekali.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka akhirnya terlambat sarapan pagi. Ini semua gara-gara Seijuurou yang mengajaknya bercinta dulu. Ketika mereka tiba di ruang makan, makanan sudah tersedia di meja. Berpiring-piring makanan lezat dan juga mahal. Tetsuya menghela napas dalam hati. Pertama kali ia tinggal di istana, ia terheran-heran melihat banyaknya makanan yang disajikan setiap harinya. Semua hidangan itu tentu tak habis dimakan dan hanya dibuang ujung-ujungnya. Sunggguh mubazir sekali. Setelah ia menjadi permaisuri, Tetsuya melarang semua pemborosan itu. Namun, khusus untuk Seijuurou, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Makanannya banyak sekali," keluhnya.

"Kau memang harus makan lebih banyak."

"Aku memang makannya sedikit," ia membela diri. Entah kenapa baik Seijuurou dan teman-temannya selalu menganggap kalau Tetsuya itu makannya kurang. Mana bisa porsi makannya disamakan dengan porsi makan Aomine atau Kagami apalagi Murasakibara yang tidak manusiawi itu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," tegas Seijuurou.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Tetsuya makan lebih banyak dari porsi biasanya. Rasanya lama sekali baru ia selesai menyantap semua makanan di mangkok nasinya.

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh kepuasan.

Tetsuya balas menatap suaminya dengan kesal meskipun raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Acara tatap menatap itu berakhir ketika Riko masuk ke ruang makan. "Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar. Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Ada apa, Riko?" tanya Tetsuya. Riko kelihatan agak cemas, berbeda dari biasanya. Apa yang yang telah terjadi?

"Hamba menjawab Yang Mulia Permaisuri. First Class Female Attendant Chihiro jatuh ke kolam di taman istana."

Tetsuya tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Pavillion of Joy:

Furihata Kouka tengah sibuk menyulam ketika kasim penjaga pintu melaporkan kedatangan Anko, pelayan pribadi Sakurai Ryuna. Anehnya Anko hanya sendirian tanpa majikannya. Lagipula untuk apa pagi-pagi begini ia datang kesini?

"Salam hormat bagi Second Class Female Attendant Kouka," Anko memberi hormat. "Hamba diutus kesini untuk memberi tahu bahwa First Class Female Attendant Chihiro jatuh ke kolam di danau."

"Apa?" Kouka kaget sekali. "Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

"Hamba juga kurang mengerti," jawab Anko. "Selir Chihiro tengah dirawat oleh tabib di kediamannya sekarang. Selir Ryuna sudah berada disana. Selir Ryuna juga mengutus hamba untuk meminta agar Selir Kouka datang kesana."

Kouka mengangguk. "Aku akan kesana sekarang juga!"

"Kalau begitu, hamba mohon undur diri."

Setelah mengenakan mantel maka Kouka ditemani oleh pelayan pribadinya bergegas menuju paviliun tempat kediaman Chihiro. Semoga Chihiro tidak kenapa-kenapa mengingat meskipun sekarang sudah masuk musim semi tapi salju masih turun. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa terjatuh di kolam, terpeleset atau apa mengingat bahwa Chihiro adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan berhati-hati.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika Kouka tiba di kediaman Chihiro, Sakurai Ryuna sudah ada disana.

"Kouka!" serunya.

"Apa Chihiro baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Ryuna. Wajahnya tampak cemas setengah mati. Mukanya pucat. "Dari tadi tabib masih didalam untuk memeriksanya."

"Chihiro pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Kouka dengan maksud menenangkan Ryuna.

"Ini semua salahku!" sembur Ryuna mendadak.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kouka bingung. Kenapa Ryuna malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

"Aku yang mengajaknya ke taman istana tadi pagi! Aku tadinya mau memberi makan ikan dikolam. Tapi aku lupa membawa makanan ikan dan pulang untuk mengambilnya. Aku meninggalkan Chihiro sendirian disana. Ini semua salahku! Kalau aku tidak mengajaknya ke taman, ia pasti baik-baik saja!" Ryuna mulai menangis.

"Shh...tidak apa-apa..." ia mencoba menghibur Ryuna. "Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu."

Tapi tangisan Ryuna malah makin kencang. Kouka kewalahan untuk menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja kasim penjaga pintu berteriak, "Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba! Yang Mulia Permaisuri tiba!"

Kaget, Ryuna akhirnya berhenti menangis. Ia sibuk mengelap bekas airmata diwajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Kouka juga turut sibuk membantunya. Untungnya ketika kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya melangkah masuk, wajah Ryuna sudah bebas dari bekas tangisan.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar. Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Kouka dan Ryuna berlutut untuk memberi hormat.

Sejak hari ketika ia diusir pulang dari istana kaisar Seijuurou, Kouka belum pernah berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kaisar Seijuurou sehingga ia merasa sangat gugup dan juga takut. Meskipun Kaisar Seijuurou sangat tampan, ia terlalu mengintimidasi sehingga Kouka merasa takut. Sebagai jalan keluar ia akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke permaisuri Tetsuya. Wajah rupawan itu datar seperti biasa. Permaisuri Tetsuya mengenakan kimono biru dengan hiasan kepala yang juga berhiaskan permata biru dan merah serta mutiara.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar. Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri," tabib yang mengobati Chihiro buru-buru beranjak keluar untuk memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana kabar Chihiro?" tanya kaisar Seijuurou.

"Hamba menjawab Yang Mulia Kaisar. First Class Female Attendant Chihiro tidak mengalami luka yang berbahaya. Istirahat selama seminggu, makan obat serta makanan bernutrisi dan suplemen akan mengembalikan kesehatannya seperti semula. Ia beruntung cepat ditolong. Kalau lebih lama lagi di air dingin itu, mungkin nyawanya tidak akan terselamatkan dan ia akan tenggelam."

"Tenggelam?" Ryuna berucap tanpa sadar.

"Kolam di taman istana memang terlihat dangkal. Tapi dibagian tengah kolam yang dilalui dermaga dalamnya sekitar tiga meter. Orang yang tidak bisa berenang pasti akan tenggelam," tabib tersebut menjelaskan.

Wajah Ryuna pucat pasi mendengar penjelasan tabib. Hampir saja nyawa sahabat baiknya melayang.

Kouka juga tidak kalah kaget mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kolam itu sedemikan dalam. Ia juga lupa bahwa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa berenang.

"Hamba telah memberinya obat untuk mengusir rasa dingin di tulang. Ia sekarang sedang tertidur."

Kaisar Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Tabib Toyama," ucap permaisuri Tetsuya. "Aku merasa sangat lega mendengar Selir Chihiro baik-baik saja."

"Ini adalah tugas hamba, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," balas tabib Toyama. Ia kelihatan sangat menghormati permaisuri Tetsuya. Mungkin karena mendiang Kuroko Takumi adalah tabib legendaris di kekaisaran Teikou yang Agung.

"Kuserahkan ini padamu."

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Kaisar." Toyama mengangguk. "Hamba tidak akan mengecewakan Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Kaisar Seijuurou mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Kouka dan Ryuna. "Bagaimana Chihiro bisa terjatuh di kolam?" tanyanya. Suaranya dingin kali ini.

Ryuna dan Kouka saling bertukar pandang.

"Kami...kami tidak tahu, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Ketika itu Selir Chihiro tengah sendirian," jawab Ryuna takut-takut. Ia belum pernah mendengar nada suara kaisar Seijuurou yang seperti itu. "Dan...dan ia juga menyuruh pelayan pribadinya menunggu di tempat lain."

Hening sejenak sebelum kaisar Seijuurou bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan menanyakan ini padanya setelah ia bangun nanti."

"Kami mengerti Yang Mulia Kaisar," ucap Ryuna dan Kouka.

Kaisar Seijuurou beranjak pergi diikuti oleh permaisuri Tetsuya.

"Hamba mengantar Yang Mulia Kaisar. Hamba mengantar Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Palace of Earthly Tranquility:

Seijuurou tengah murka saat ini. Sepulangnya mereka dari tempat kediaman Mayuzumi Chihiro, mereka kembali ke istana Tetsuya. Setelah Riko menghidangkan teh dan makanan ringan, gadis itu segera keluar ruangan. Hanya Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang berada di sana sekarang. Penyebab marahnya Seijuurou itu tentu saja kecelakaan, ah bukan kecelakaan tapi lebih tepatnya adalah upaya pembunuhan terhadap Mayuzumi. Atmosfer disini terasa berat namun Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menunggu hingga kemarahan Seijuurou mereda terlebih dahulu.

Tetsuya teringat ketika Riko datang untuk mengabarkan kecelakaan itu.

" _Hamba menjawab Yang Mulia Permaisuri. First Class Female Attendant Chihiro jatuh ke kolam di taman istana."_

" _Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?" tanyanya kaget._

" _Seseorang mendorong Selir Chihiro," jawab Riko. "Tapi orang suruhan Yang Mulia Permaisuri tengah mengawasi Selir Chihiro sehingga ia cepat tertolong."_

" _Siapa pelakunya?" kali ini Seijuurou yang bersuara._

 _Riko menyebutkan sebuah nama._

 _Raut wajah Seijuurou menggelap. "Orang itu cari mati rupanya," ujarnya dengan suara sedingin es._

" _Terima kasih, Riko. Tetap awasi mereka," ucap Tetsuya._

" _Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Hamba mohon undur diri, Yang Mulia Kaisar, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."_

"Lusa aku akan memanggil semuanya untuk berkumpul," ujar Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya teringat bahwa besok adalah festival penting sehingga ia dan Seijuurou harus pergi bersembayang ke Temple of Heaven. Setelah itu ada perayaan lagi sehingga masalah kecelakaan Chihiro harus ditunda terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mau melihat apakah makhluk itu akan mencoba menyangkal perbuatannya."

"Ada saksi yang melihatnya."

"Itu karena kau menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk mengawasi mereka." Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Tapi Tetsuyaku memang pandai sekali. Kau memperkerjakan orang-orang dari kampung halamanmu, orang-orang yang berhutang budi pada mendiang kakekmu, baik secara langsung maupun tidak sehingga kesetiaan mereka tidak perlu diragukan lagi."

Tetsuya menatap suaminya. "Aku memperkerjakan mereka bukan karena menginginkan balasan," sahutnya.

"Memang bukan," Seijuurou menyetujui. "Tapi karena itulah mereka sangat loyal padamu. Mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah majikan yang baik. Selain itu, kau juga pandai menilai kemampuan dan kepribadian seseorang. Bukankah Gubernur Seirin yang sekarang, Hyuuga Junpei berhutang jabatannya padamu?"

"Hyuuga Junpei adalah seorang pejabat yang mampu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Benar sekali. Tapi kalau bukan kau yang menemukannya, ia tetap seorang pejabat rendahan. Dan Junpei cukup sadar diri akan hal itu. Pantas saja persediaan vanila disini tak pernah habis."

"Seijuurou!" Tetsuya merengut.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Seijuurou lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Menurutmu hukuman apa yang pantas?"

Tetsuya tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku berharap agar Seijuurou menghukum mati mereka."

"Wah, wah, wah..." Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya. "Tumben sekali Tetsuya yang biasanya welas asih malah mengharapkan hukuman mati."

"Itu karena aku tahu kalau Seijuurou akan menyiksa mereka tanpa ampun," ucap Tetsuya terus terang. Hukuman mati dengan kepala dipenggal tidak akan memberikan rasa sakit. Berbeda dengan hukuman penyiksaan dan Kekaisaran Teikou memiliki ratusan hukuman semacam dimana banyak diantaranya sangat sadis dan mengerikan.

"Kau memang sangat mengenalku." Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Tapi kau benar, Sayang. Siapapun yang terlibat akan menyesal pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya adalah tanggal dua bulan dua dimana festival 'dragon raising its head' berlangsung untuk merayakan dewa naga yang bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama musim dingin. Dewa naga dianggap sebagai penguasa air dan pemberi hujan sehingga festival dirayakan untuk memohon air yang melimpah agar tanaman tumbuh subur selama masa tanam.

Ketika seisi istana merayakan festival tersebut, Kouka dan Ryuna sama sekali tidak menikmati keceriaan tersebut. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chihiro. Pagi-pagi sekali, mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Chihiro. Nene, pelayan pribadi Chihiro yang menyambut mereka berdua.

"Selir Chihiro sudah bangun," Nene memberitahu, wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia lega karena majikannya baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryuna tak percaya.

Nene mengangguk.

Ryuna senang sekali. Ia langsung menghambur masuk kedalam.

Kouka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Ryuna. Tapi dalam hati, ia sangat lega. "Apa Chihiro benar baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Selir Kouka," jawab Nene.

Ryuna sudah duduk di tempat tidur ketika Kouka, diikuti oleh Nene memasuki kamar tidur Chihiro. Gadis itu sudah duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur. Selimut bulu membalut tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Ia kelihatan sudah sehat meskipun wajahnya masih agak pucat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Kouka. "Kami sangat cemas kemarin."

"Iya. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman," tambah Ryuna.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Chihiro tersenyum tipis.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Permaisuri kemarin datang menjengukmu tapi kau sudah tertidur," Ryuna berkata.

"Nene juga sudah memberitahuku," ucap Chihiro.

"Kemarin sore, utusan Yang Mulia Permaisuri datang kesini dan memberikan beberapa barang seperti selimut bulu yang dipakai Selir Chihiro sekarang dan juga ginseng untuk suplemen," jelas Nene.

Saat itulah, Kouka dan Ryuna menyadari selimut itu. Ryuna langsung mengelus selimut bulu tersebut. "Wah, halus sekali! Dan begitu hangat," ucap Ryuna. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri baik sekali memberimu barang sebagus dan semahal ini."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh? Apa karena dermaganya licin?" tanya Kouka penasaran.

Chihiro terdiam.

Mendadak perasaan Kouka mulai tidak enak.

"Aku tidak jatuh," ucap Chihiro akhirnya. "Seseorang mendorongku."

"Apa?" seru Ryuna kaget.

"Seseorang mendorongmu?"

Chihiro mengangguk. "Aku tengah berjongkok untuk melihat ikan. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendorongku dari belakang. Kuat sekali."

"Kau harus melapor pada Yang Mulia Kaisar kalau begitu!" kata Ryuna.

Chihiro menghela napas. "Tidak segampang itu."

"Apa...apa kau yakin?" tanya Kouka hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin Chihiro berbohong!" ucap Ryuna gusar.

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Kouka tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Chihiro berbohong. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa sembarangan bicara.

"Maksudmu adalah buktinya kan. Aku tidak punya bukti bahwa benar-benar ada yang mendorongku."

"Chihiro nyaris mati tenggelam! Memangnya mau bukti apa lagi!" bentak Ryuna kesal.

"Tidak ada seorang pun saksi," ucap Chihiro.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua!" jerit Ryuna frustasi. "Apa itu saksi dan bukti! Chihiro kan sudah bilang kalau ia didorong jatuh ke kolam. Ia juga nyaris tenggelam! Kurang apa lagi?" ia jengkel sekali.

Kouka tiba-tiba ingat. "Ah! Siapa yang menolongmu waktu itu?"

"Aku juga masih belum mendengar cerita seluruhnya. Nene, coba kau ceritakan," perintah Chihiro pada pelayan pribadinya.

"Waktu itu Selir Chihiro menyuruh hamba menunggu di gazebo. Tiba-tiba saja hamba mendengar teriakan minta tolong. Hamba langsung lari mendekat. Ternyata Selir Misaki yang berteriak."

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan bingung.

"Hanamiya Misaki maksudmu?" Chihiro memastikan. "Ia ada di taman ketika itu?"

"Iya. Ia ditemani oleh pelayan pribadinya. Ketika itulah hamba melihat kalau Selir Chihiro ada di kolam dan ada seorang kasim yang tengah menolong Selir Chihiro. Karena teriakan itu, akhirnya banyak kasim dan pelayan yang datang menolong. Tabib juga dipanggil datang. Selir Chihiro lalu dibawa pulang kesini."

"Apa mungkin dia yang mendorongmu?" Ryuna menduga-duga.

"Hamba rasa bukan, Selir Shiina." Nene yang menjawab. "Jarak mereka terlalu jauh dari dermaga."

"Apa kau kenal kasim yang menolongku?" tanya Chihiro.

"Tidak. Tapi hamba ingat wajahnya."

"Mungkin saja kasim itu dan Hanamiya melihat orang yang mendorongmu," ucap Ryuna penuh semangat.

"Hal itu bisa saja," Kouka menyetujui meskipun ia masih ragu. Dalam istana, mereka harus sangat berhati-hati. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kepala mereka bisa melayang.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" desak Ryuna tak sabaran. "Yang Mulia Kaisar mengatakan ia akan menanyaimu nanti."

"Biar kupikirkan dulu," ujar Chihiro akhirnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Sakurai Ryuna sudah berjalan hilir mudik di kamar tidurnya. Ia bingung dan juga kesal. Penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah karena sahabat baiknya sejak kecil, Chihiro yang masih mau pikir-pikir dulu sebelum melapor ke kaisar Seijuurou. Ryuna menghentakkan kakinya dengan jengkel di lantai.

Setelah berpikir semalaman, ia yakin sekali bahwa orang yang mendorong Chihiro pasti Haizaki Shiina. Pasti dia! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haizaki. Dari awal, Haizaki sangat membenci mereka. Dimulai dari memfitnah Ryuna di depan permaisuri Tetsuya, sampai menghina Kouka dan sekarang Chihiro! Sungguh jahat sekali! Padahal Ryuna tak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Kenapa Haizaki begitu tega. Kalau Chihiro tidak mau melapor kalau ia yang didorong, biar Ryuna saja yang melakukannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan Haizaki. Biar kaisar Seijuurou yang menghukum Haizaki.

Ryuna masih sibuk mengumpat Haizaki dalam hati ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Selir Ryuna! Utusan dari Yang Mulia Kaisar datang!" panggil Anko, pelayan pribadinya.

Kaget, Ryuna buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

"Salam hormat bagi First Class Female Attendant Ryuna," kasim utusan kaisar Seijuurou memberi hormat pada Ryuna. "Perintah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar. Semua selir diharapkan berkumpul di istana Yang Mulia Permaisuri pagi ini."

"Hamba mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia Kaisar," ucap Ryuna.

"Kalau begitu, hamba mohon undur diri."

Ryuna mengangguk.

"Selir Ryuna?" tanya Anko setelah utusan tersebut pergi. "Menurut Anda kenapa semua selir dipanggil ke istana Yang Mulia Permaisuri? Apakah ini karena Selir Chihiro yang nyaris tenggelam kemarin?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawabnya jujur. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sudah dinanti-nantikan oleh Ryuna. Ia pasti akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada kaisar Seijuurou. Masa bodoh dengan peringatan Chihiro.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika Ryuna sampai di Palace of Earthly Tranquility, semua selir lainnya sudah lengkap berkumpul disana. Ryuna buru-buru bergabung dengan Kouka dan juga Chihiro.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba! Yang Mulia Permaisuri tiba!" kasim penjaga pintu berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian, kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya berjalan masuk. Mereka semua berlutut untuk memberi hormat. "Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar! Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri!"

Setelah kaisar Seijuurou dan permaisuri Tetsuya duduk di singgasana barulah semua selir bangkit berdiri dan kemudian duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Aku memanggil kalian semua hari ini adalah mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami Chihiro," kaisar Seijuurou mulai berbicara.

Beberapa selir saling berpandangan.

Ryuna menatap Haizaki dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Haizaki menunjukkan wajahnya disini tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Chihiro, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh ke kolam?"

Ini dia,pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ryuna.

"Hamba-"

"Seseorang mendorong Selir Chihiro," potong Ryuna.

Chihiro dan semua selir disana menatapnya dengan kaget. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa kaisar Seijuurou tidak tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apakah betul yang dikatakan Ryuna barusan, Chihiro?" tanya kaisar Seijuurou.

Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh kaisar Seijuurou, Chihiro hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ryuna melirik Haizaki. Gadis itu juga tampak kaget. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Tapi hamba tidak tahu siapa pelakunya." Chihiro mengaku.

Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Haizaki atau orang suruhan Haizaki! Ryuna menjerit dalam hati.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar," tiba-tiba saja Hanamiya Misaki menginterupsi.

"Ada apa Misaki?"

"Hamba kebetulan berada ditaman ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Dan hamba melihat siapa orang yang mendorong Selir Chihiro hingga jatuh ke kolam. Pelakunya adalah kasim penjaga pintu Selir Tomomi."

EHHH? Ryuna kaget mendengarnya. Pelakunya adalah kasim penjaga pintu Moriyama Tomomi? Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Moriyama adalah pelakunya. Tadinya ia sangat yakin kalau itu Haizaki. Lagipula Moriyama kan selalu berkumpul dengan Haizaki. Bisa saja kan ia hanya kepanjangan tangan Haizaki. Tapi... beberapa bulan lalu Moriyama dihukum tampar dan kurung oleh permaisuri Tetsuya. Apa gara-gara kejadian itu?

Wajah Moriyama Tomomi langsung pucat pasi. "Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Moriyama. Ia mencoba kelihatan marah namun suaranya bergetar sedikit.

"Hamba hanya melaporkan apa yang hamba saksikan, Yang Mulia Kaisar," ucap Hanamiya lancar.

"Ini...ini bohong..." Moriyama mencoba membela dirinya. "Kalian pasti bersekongkol untuk mencelakakanku." Ia melirik Haizaki dan juga Fukuda untuk meminta pertolongan namun mereka berdua diam saja, tidak sudi buka mulut untuk membela Moriyama. "Hamba tidak bersalah, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Hamba-"

"Kau berani sekali berbohong didepanku," ucap kaisar Seijuurou tajam. Wajah tampan itu dingin dan kaku bagaikan es.

Moriyama terhenyak kaget. Melihat kemarahan kaisar Seijuurou, tanpa sadar seluruh tubuh Moriyama gemetaran.

Tak seorangpun berani bicara. Suasana begitu berat dan mencekam.

Keheningan dipecahkan ketika kasim Reo, kepala kasim kaisar Seijuurou melangkah masuk diikuti para pengawal. Bersama mereka adalah seorang dua orang kasim, satu diantaranya diikat dengan rantai.

Moriyama terkesiap. Tubuhnya langsung lemas dan ia nyaris roboh melihat kedatangan kasim tersebut. Wajahnya seputih kapas sekarang dan begitu ketakutan sekarang.

"Hamba melapor Yang Mulia Kaisar, hamba telah menangkap pelaku percobaan pembunuhan First Female Attendant Chihiro," ujar kasim Reo.

"Dialah yang mendorong Selir Chihiro," Hanamiya menunjuk kasim yang terikat itu.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar," kasim yang satunya lagi berbicara. "Hamba adalah kasim penjaga taman di istana. Pada pagi itu, hamba tengah membersihkan salju dari jalan setapak ketika melihat orang ini mendorong First Female Attendant Chihiro ke kolam. Hamba kemudian terjun ke kolam untuk menolong Selir Chihiro."

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia Kaisar," jawab Misaki.

Nene, pelayan pribadi Chihiro, juga mengiyakan. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, hamba mengingat wajah kasim yang menolong Selir Chihiro dan dialah orangnya."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Hamba diperintahkan oleh Selir Tomomi," Kasim penjaga pintu Moriyama menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk. "Hamba mohon ampun, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Moriyama mundur ke belakang dengan gemetaran. "Hamba tidak kenal siapa dia. Hamba tidak tahu dia siapa."

Melihat Moriyama menyangkal, kasim itu pun menjadi kesal dan marah. "Selir Tomomi, hamba hanya melakukan yang Selir perintahkan. Kenapa Anda sekarang membantah?"

Sadar bahwa kayu sudah berubah menjadi arang, Moriyama tiba-tiba saja menangis tersedu-sedu dilantai. "Hamba mohon ampun, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Hamba terbawa emosi. Hamba mohon ampun, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya kaisar Seijuurou pada Moriyama.

"Tidak-tidak ada, Yang Mulia Kaisar..."

Mana mungkin tidak ada! Ryuna yakin seratus persen bahwa Haizaki yang menyuruh Moriyama. Kenapa Moriyama masih melindungi Haizaki? Ryuna baru hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes ketika seseorang meremas lengannya.

Ia menoleh.

Chihiro menggelengkan kepalanya, memperingatkan Ryuna untuk berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

Ryuna terpaksa mengalah. Bagaimanapun ia tak memiliki bukti. Kalau ia menuduh Haizaki sekarang, bisa-bisa ia yang celaka nanti. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat saking kesalnya. Kenapa dunia ini begitu tak adil?

"Hukuman penggal kepala bagi kasim penjaga pintu," perintah kaisar Seijuurou akhirnya.

Kasim tersebut dibawa keluar. Sepanjang jalan, ia berteriak memohon ampun hingga suaranya tak terdengar lagi.

"Dan untuk Tomomi, hukuman a metre of red."

Moriyama tampak kebingungan mendengar hukuman yang dijatuhkan padanya. Ia bukan satu-satunya. Selir lainnya juga tampak bingung.

"Apa itu a metre of red?" Ryuna mendengar Kouka berbisik pada Chihiro.

Chihiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga belum pernah mendengar hukuman ini.

Kasim Reo yang mendengarnya akhirnya menjelaskan. "A metre of red adalah bentuk hukuman di istana kekaisaran. Tongkat kayu sepanjang satu setengah meter akan digunakan untuk memukul tubuh bagian bawah hingga daging, otot dan tulang semuanya hancur menjadi bubur. Dari kejauhan, darah yang mengalir terlihat begitu indah sehingga dinamakan a metre of red."

Moriyama pingsan seketika mendengarnya. Para pengawal akhirnya mengangkatnya pergi.

Ryuna merasa mual. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia baru tahu ada hukuman yang begini kejam di istana.

Wajah selir-selir lainnya juga dihiasi kengerian.

"Aku harap ini adalah kejadian pertama dan juga terakhir," ujar kaisar Seijuurou tegas. "Aku tidak akan memberi ampun pada siapapun yang mencoba berbuat macam-macam."

"Kami mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Kaisar Seijuurou bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku harus pergi ke Hall of Mental Cultivation sekarang," ujarnya pada permaisuri Tetsuya. Suaranya maupun tatapan matanya melembut kali ini.

Permaisuri Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Dari tadi ia belum bicara sama sekali.

"Kami mengantar Yang Mulia Kaisar." Semua selir kembali berlutut dan memberi hormat pada kaisar Seijuurou.

Yang tertinggal disana adalah permaisuri Tetsuya. Ia menatap semua selir satu persatu dan menghela napas. "Kalian semua adalah selir Yang Mulia Kaisar, kedudukan dan kewajiban kalian adalah sama. Tidak perlu rasa ada rasa iri dan benci. Aku harap kalian merenungkan kejadian hari ini baik-baik. Kalian semua pulanglah."

"Kami mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Jade Pavilion:

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Noble Lady Misaki akan membantu Mayuzumi Chihiro, Sakurai Ryuna dan Furihata Kouka," komentar Kawahara Sayuri.

Sepulangnya dari istana permaisuri Tetsuya, mereka langsung menuju Jade Pavilion, tempat kediaman Hanamiya Misaki. Makanan kecil dan juga teh hangat telah disiapkan di atas meja, siap untuk disantap.

"Aku tidak membantu mereka," timpal Misaki. "Aku membantu diriku sendiri."

"Ah," Sayuri mengangguk paham. "Dua harimau berkelahi, binatang lain juga harus menyelamatkan diri sendiri."

Misaki hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia tidak mau repot-repot mengkoreksi perkataan Sayuri. Dua harimau berkelahi? Lebih mirip dua kucing penyakitan... Di istana, selir yang ada terbagi menjadi tiga kubu. Kubu Haizaki, kubu Mayuzumi dan kubu Misaki sendiri. Kubu Haizaki dan Mayuzumi tengah berseteru saat ini yang dimulai oleh Haizaki sendiri. Haizaki yang iri karena Sakurai lebih diperhatikan kaisar Seijuurou selalu berusaha memojokkan Sakurai dan akhirnya merembet ke Furihata dan juga Mayuzumi.

Puncak perselisihan mereka adalah ketika kasim suruhan Moriyama Tomomi mendorong Mayuzumi ke kolam. Dan kebetulan sekali Misaki dan pelayannya menyaksikan hal ini dan mengenali kasim itu sebagai kasim penjaga paviliun Moriyama. Ia memang bisa diam saja dan membiarkan Mayuzumi mati tenggelam. Tapi kalau itu terjadi Haizaki akan ada di atas angin dan Sakurai akan menjadi tidak berdaya.

Maka Misaki menolong Mayuzumi. Bukan itu saja. Ia juga memastikan bahwa Moriyama Tomomi dihukum oleh kaisar Seijuurou yang murka. Dengan begini, pasti Mayuzumi akan membalas dendam pada Haizaki dan tak mungkin Haizaki diam saja. Mereka berdua akan saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain sementara Misaki akan duduk santai memperhatikan. Tanpa perlu keluar tenaga, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan hancur. Setelah itu, Misaki tinggal menyingkirkan kubu yang tersisa.

Dan kemudian, tujuan akhir Misaki tentu saja adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Misaki tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang. Kedudukan permaisuri Tetsuya masih terlalu kuat saat ini. Belum ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya. Apalagi kaisar Seijuurou terlalu menyayanginya. Tapi Misaki adalah seseorang yang sabar. Ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan permaisuri Tetsuya kelak.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Palace of Earthly Tranquility:

"Tomomi sudah dihukum," Seijuurou memberitahu Tetsuya pada malam harinya. "Dia sudah menjadi cacat sekarang jadi ia akan pindah ke Cold palace."

Hukuman 'a meter of red' tidak dimaksudkan untuk membunuh. Tidak. Hukuman tersebut dimaksudkan untuk menyiksa. Korban akan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa namun mereka tidak akan mati. Mereka akan menjadi cacat dengan tubuh bagian bawah hancur dan hidup mereka akan dihabiskan dalam penuh penderitaan. Korban kebanyakan akan bunuh diri untuk lari dari siksaan tersebut. Kematian menjadi jalan keluar terbaik. Itulah sebabnya Tetsuya membenci hukuman seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa Seijuurou pasti akan memastikan bahwa Moriyama tetap hidup. Sebagai contoh, bagi siapapun yang berani mencoba macam-macam. Dan juga, karena Moriyama nyaris menggagalkan rencana suaminya.

Seijuurou duduk disampingnya dan meraih kedua tangan Tetsuya. "Kalau bukan karena ku, kau pasti sudah menjadi tabib yang bahkan lebih hebat dari mendiang kakekmu."

"Seijuurou..."

Suaminya melepaskan satu tangan untuk menyentuh komono Tetsuya. Kimono wanita yang sekarang menjadi pakaiannya setiap hari. "Tapi kau memilihku."

Tetsuya menaruh satu tangannya di pipi Seijuurou dan menatapnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku memilih Seijuurou," ucapnya. "Tapi ini adalah pilihanku sendiri. Dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya."

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone!

Thank you for reading and please review.

A metre of red is a form of punishment in the palace. A wooden rod of 5 feet 2inches will be used to beat the lower body, until the flesh and tendon splits and beaten into mincemeat and the bone breaks. From afar the scene looks like a beautiful scene of red, that's why it is named "A metre of red".


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Kuroko no Basket and Legend of Zhen Huan and other palace dramas. There are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. **Please read the author's note for explanation about the setting, place, history etc.**

 **In the Court of the Crimson King**

Chapter VII

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Mayuzumi Chihiro jatuh ke kolam. Berkat perawatan yang telaten dan seksama dari tabib, maka kesehatan Chihiro sudah pulih dan ia sudah boleh beraktitivas kembali seperti sedia kala. Untuk merayakan kabar gembira ini, maka Sakurai Ryuna dan Furihata Kouka sejak pagi sudah tiba di kediamannya dengan membawa aneka camilan untuk dinikmati.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau Yang Mulia Kaisar akan menjatuhkan hukuman yang begiu menakutkan," ucap Kouka sambil bergidik ngeri. "Aku mengira Moriyama akan dihukum mati dengan cara dipenggal."

"Aku juga mengira begitu," timpal Ryuna. "Ketika mendengar arti hukuman a metre of red itu, aku rasanya mau pingsan. Lebih baik mati daripada harus menderita seperti itu."

"Itulah tujuan hukuman itu sebenarnya," ujar Chihiro.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hukuman itu maksudnya menakuti-nakuti agar tidak ada orang lain yang berani melakukan hal jahat lagi."

Chihiro juga tidak menyangka bahwa kaisar Seijuurou akan setega itu pada selirnya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia yakin bahwa kaisar Seijuurou memiliki banyak selir hanya karena kewajiban untuk memiliki penerus. Mereka tak lebih dari alat untuk mencapai tujuan. Namun pemikiran ini tak berani ia ceritakan pada siapapun.

Ryuna manggut-manggut. "Sayang sekali Moriyama tidak mau buka mulut," keluhnya. "Aku yakin sekali kalau Haizaki yang menyuruh Moriyama mendorongmu."

"Kita tidak bisa menuduh sembarangan tanpa punya bukti," Chihiro mengingatkan.

Ryuna mendengus sebal. "Aku benci sekali dia! Lebih baik dia mati saja!"

"Shh!" Kouka mendesis, "pelan-pelan sedikit kalau bicara." Ia menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri, seakan-akan takut ada yang menguping.

"Kenapa kau sekarang ikut-ikutan Chihiro juga sih?"

"Dinding memiliki telinga. Kedudukan kita ada dibawah Haizaki. Jabatan ayahnya juga lebih tinggi dari jabatan ayahku ataupun kakakmu." Kouka menjelaskan.

"Menyebalkan sekali!"

Chihiro mengerti alasan kebencian Ryuna. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa yakin bahwa Haizaki tidak terlibat. Chihiro memperhatikan ekspresi Haizaki ketika itu dan Haizaki benar-benar kaget bahwa Moriyama-lah pelakunya. Tapi Ryuna sudah terlanjur yakin dan gadis itu dari kecil sangat keras kepala. Kalau Ryuna sudah yakin akan sesuatu, susah sekali mengubah pemikirannya.

"Utusan Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba!" teriak kasim penjaga pintu.

Chihiro, Ryuna dan Kouka saling berpandangan heran. Ada urusan apa kasim Reo datang kesini?

Kasim Reo melangkah masuk. "Salam hormat bagi First Class Female Attendant Ryuna, salam hormat bagi First Class Female Attendant Chihiro, salam hormat bagi Second Class Female Attendant Ryuna. Hamba membawa titah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Chihiro, Ryuna dan Kouka segera berlutut di lantai.

"Atas kebaikan hati Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Mayuzumi Chihiro dianugrahkan gelar Noble Lady."

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Yang Mulia Kaisar," mereka menjawab dengan serempak dan membungkuk hingga dahi menyentuh lantai untuk memberikan hormat. "Terimakasih atas kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Silakan." Kasim Reo lalu memberikan nampan berisikan titah dan stempel Noble Lady.

Chihiro menyambut nampan tersebut.

"Ijinkan hamba untuk memberikan selamat bagi Noble Lady Chihiro."

"Terima kasih, kasim Reo," balas Chihiro.

"Kalau begitu, hamba mohon undur diri terlebih dahulu."

Chihiro hanya bisa mengangguk.

Begitu kasim Reo menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Ryuna langsung membuka mulutnya dan berseru dengan penuh semangat. "Kau diangkat menjadi Noble Lady!" wajahnya riang sekali. "Bagus sekali! Sekarang kedudukanmu setara dengan Haizaki dan juga Hanamiya!"

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja kedudukanmu dinaikkan?" tanya Kouka bingung.

"Yang penting kedudukannya naik kan! Apa alasannya harus dipikirkan?" bantah Ryuna.

"Tapi ini aneh sekali."

"Ah...Seandainya kedudukanku dinaikkan juga..." Ryuna mulai berandai-andai.

Chihiro hanya diam saja. Ia sibuk berpikir. Perkataan Kouka benar. Kaisar Seijuurou tidak memiliki alasan untuk menaikkan kedudukannya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan hanyalah kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya. Apakah ini semacam kompensasi atau penghiburan dari kaisar Seijuurou? Ataukah ini adalah keinginan dari permaisuri Tetsuya? Namun satu hal yang pasti adalah dengan gelar ini musuhnya akan makin banyak di istana. Moriyama mencoba membunuhnya. Siapa yang tahu hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Padahal ia hanya ingin hidup tenang di istana tapi malah terseret persaingan dan intrik. Kenapa hidupnya rumit sekali sekarang?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Palace of Earthly Tranquility:

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dari angka-angka yang sedari tadi ditelusurinya. "Masuklah," perintahnya.

Pintu ruang kerja Tetsuya terbuka dan Aida RIko melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh dua pelayan yang masing-masing membawa nampan minuman dan buah-buahan.

"Hamba membawakan minuman dan camilan untuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ucap Riko.

Dua pelayan tadi menaruh teko berisi susu vanila, cangkir keramik serta sepiring buah-buahan di atas meja sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terima kasih, Riko," ujar Tetsuya. Kecuali susu vanila, ia tidak terlalu suka makan makanan manis. Mungkin efek dari dibesarkan kakeknya yang seorang tabib sejak kecil sehingga Tetsuya lebih suka makan makanan sehat seperti buah-buahan untuk camilan.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri beristirahatlah lebih dahulu," saran Riko. "Jangan sampai Anda kelelahan."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Meskipun Riko sekarang adalah kepala pelayan pribadinya, Riko sebenarnya adalah teman Tetsuya sejak kecil. Mereka dulu adalah tetangga dan ayah Riko bekerja di balai pengobatan milik kakek Tetsuya. Sampai sekarang pun, Aida Kagetora masih membantu disana. Ketika ia menikah dengan Seijuurou, Riko memilih untuk ikut dengannya ke istana.

Tetsuya akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pindah ke sofa yang menghadap jendela terbuka sehingga ia bisa melihat taman diluar. Riko dengan sigap menuangkan susu vanila ke cangkir dan menyajikannya untuk Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Ia mengangkat cangkir tersebut dan meminum isinya perlahan-lahan. Enak sekali.

Riko menunggu sampai Tetsuya selesai dengan minumannya dan menaruh kembali cangkir itu dimeja, barulah ia bicara. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri, sesuai dengan keinginan Anda, Yang Mulia Kaisar telah menaikkan gelar Attendant Chihiro. Kasim Reo juga telah menyampaikan titah kepada Attendant Mayuzumi. Berita ini juga sudah tersebar ke seluruh istana kekaisaran."

"Bagaimana situasinya sekarang?"

"Semuanya aman, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Tampaknya mereka memilih untuk berdiam diri dulu saat ini." Riko terdiam sejenak. "Moriyama Tomomi sempat mencoba bunuh diri di Istana Dingin daripada hidup dengan keadaan cacat. Ia menolak untuk makan obat maupun makanan. Tapi Yang Mulia Kaisar mengatakan akan memenggal semua keluarganya sehingga Moriyama tidak berani lagi."

Tetsuya hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia sudah memprediksi bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Dan untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan. Ia tidak bisa buru-buru dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Apakah Yang Mulia Permaisuri berniat untuk mengambil tindakan?"

Tetsuya menarik napas panjang. "Saat ini kita belum bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Tolong ambilkan buku laporan keuangan istana di mejaku."

Riko bergegas melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Tetsuya. "Silakan, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Kaisar bertugas mengurus pemerintahan dan permaisuri bertugas mengurus istana kekaisaran. Anggaran istana dan pembukuan dipegang oleh Tetsuya. Ia yang menentukan besaran gaji kasim, pelayan, hingga uang bulanan selir kaisar. Besaran alokasi untuk semua hal juga ditentukan oleh Tetsuya. Semua pengeluaran di istana mulai dari yang paling kecil hingga yang paling besar semuanya harus seiizin dirinya.

"Angka-angka ini tidak cocok," ucap Tetsuya. "Aku tidak pernah memberikan uang bulanan yang begitu banyak kepada selir manapun."

Setiap selir memperoleh uang bulanan yang besarnya disesuaikan dengan jabatan mereka. Selain untuk membayar gaji pelayan mereka sendiri, uang bulanan itu bisa digunakan untuk membeli apapun yang mereka inginkan. Namun karena para selir tidak diperbolehkan keluar istana, pembelian barang tetap harus melewati Biro Rumah Tangga Istana sehingga Tetsuya tahu persis berapa pengeluaran semua selir di istana.

"Mungkin uang tersebut adalah kiriman dari ayahnya," terka Riko.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Dan gaji seorang menteri tidak akan cukup untuk semua ini," ia menghela napas. Tampaknya kecurigaan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tidak salah. Tapi siapa yang tidak curiga bila gaya hidup Haizaki Shougo dan keluarganya sangat mewah dan mencolok.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Hall of Mental Cultivation:

Di kekaisaran Teikou yang Agung, kekuasaan tertinggi ada di tangan kaisar. Semua perintahnya adalah absolut dan harus dijalankan. Membantah kaisar berarti hukuman mati. Di bawah kaisar ada Chancellor yang bertugas memberikan masukan dan saran. Kedudukan tersebut dipegang oleh Nijimura Shuuzou saat ini. Selain Chancellor terdapat enam kementerian. Ada juga kekuatan militer yang dibagi menjadi angkatan darat dan laut.

Laporan dari setiap kementerian setiap hari diterima oleh kaisar Seijuurou. Selain itu, setiap minggu semua menteri dan wakilnya harus berkumpul di istana untuk melaporkan perkembangan serta kinerja mereka.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. Nijimura Shuuzou adalah yang pertama kali tiba. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di ujung kanan depan yang merupakan posisi terdekat dengan tempat duduk kaisar Seijuurou. Shuuzou lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Seijuurou dan mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara sepupu karena mendiang Ibu Suri Shiori adalah kakak dari ayah Shuuzou.

Pejabat-pejabat mulai berdatangan dan akhirnya semua telah hadir.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba!" teriak kasim penjaga pintu.

Akashi Seijuurou melangkah masuk. Shuuzou harus mengakui bahwa sepupunya memang terlahir untuk menjadi penguasa. Karisma, aura dan wibawa Seijuurou tak tertandingi oleh siapa pun. Ia juga sangat berbakat, baik dalam hal ilmu pengetahuan maupun bela diri. Bahkan Aomine Daiki saja tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Seijuurou dalam pertandingan bela diri. Seakan-akan belum cukup, Seijuurou juga dianugerahi wajah yang sangat tampan. Seijuurou memang memiliki segalanya.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

"Duduklah."

Yang memberikan laporan duluan adalah Midorima Shintarou, Menteri Keuangan sekaligus sahabat terdekat Seijuurou.

"Lapor Yang Mulia Kaisar. Anggaran kekaisaran mencatatkan surplus pada bulan pertama. Total pengeluaran mencapai 1 juta koin perak sedangkan total penerimaan mencapai 2 juta koin perak. Secara keseluruhan, jumlah uang kas kekaisaran mencapai 61 juta koin perak didorong oleh perubahan kebijakan pajak yang dianut menjadi pajak progresif."

Seijuurou mengangguk puas.

Satu-persatu menteri memberikan laporan. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa Seijuurou adalah seorang kaisar yang sangat kompeten. Ia memang mewarisi kekaisaran yang kuat dan makmur, tapi dibawah kekuasaannnya hanya dalam tiga tahun keadaan maju pesat. Ia menghukum pejabat-pejabat korup, merevisi undang-undang, membangun infrastruktur dan yang paling penting adalah meningkatkan pendapatan dengan jalan reformasi pajak. Shuuzou sangat yakin bahwa masa depan kekaisaran Teikou yang Agung sangat cerah di tangan Seijuurou.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malam harinya di Palace of Earthly Tranquility:

"Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba!" teriak kasim penjaga intu.

Seijuurou melangkah masuk.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar," ujar Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya dan Tetsuya menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Bersama, mereka melangkah ke ruang makan. Beragam hidangan mewah dan lezat sudah menanti di meja makan.

"Kalian pergilah, biar aku yang melayani Yang Mulia Kaisar," perintah Tetsuya.

"Hamba mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Semua pelayan meninggalkan ruang makan sehingga hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Seperti biasanya," sahut Tetsuya. "Bagaimana dengan Seijuurou sendiri?"

"Semua menteri melaporkan hal yang bagus. Tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa mereka cakap dalam bidang masing-masing." Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. "Bahkan meskipun ada di antara mereka yang melakukan korupsi."

"Lalu apakah Seijuurou akan diam saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghabisi koruptor-koruptor itu."

"Aku menduga bahwa Seijuurou akan mulai dengan Haizaki Shougo."

Suaminya menyeringai kecil. "Kau memang paling mengenalku."

"Gaya hidupnya terlalu mencolok. Sudah banyak yang menggunjingkannya. Banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan jatuh juga." Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. "Haizaki berbeda dengan Hanamiya Makoto yang dari luar begitu santun dan pandai bicara sehingga banyak orang yang terkecoh. Serigala berbulu domba adalah peribahasa yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Hanamiya."

Seijuurou kelihatan geli sekali. "Sayang, tumben kau tertarik dengan topik ini."

"Aku tidak pernah suka hal ini," ucap Tetsuya terus terang. Demi kekuasaan dan kekayaan, orang rela melakukan apa saja termasuk memutarbalikkan fakta, memfitnah orang tak bersalah dan melenyapkan hati nurani. Tidak ada lawan dan kawan, semua bisa berubah dalam sekejab mata.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kita mulai makan malam saja," ajak suaminya. "Pembicaraan seriusnya kita simpan untuk lain kali."

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju.

Dalam diam, mereka mulai menyendok makanan masing-masing.

"Kau harus banyak makan, Sayang," tegur suaminya ketika melihat porsi makan Tetsuya yang kecil.

"Aku mohon Seijuurou jangan mulai lagi," balasnya kesal.

"Berapa banyak susu vanila yang kau minum hari ini?"

"Susu vanila tidak ada hubungannya. Dari kecil juga makanku sudah begini."

"Mungkin aku harus melarang pengiriman vanila ke istana."

"Kalau Seijuurou melakukan itu, aku akan melarang tofu masuk ke istana." Tetsuya juga tak mau kalah. Meskipun ia seorang kaisar, makanan kesukaan Seijuurou ternyata sederhana sekali yaitu sup tofu. Seijuurou bisa makan sup tofu berhari-hari tanpa bosan.

Seijuurou tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah." Ia meraih tangan kanan Tetsuya, membawanya ke bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangan itu dengan lembut.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Prospect Hill:

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa musim semi hampir berakhir yang ditandai dengan mekarnya bunga peony. Saat ini Sakurai Ryuna, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Furihata Kouka tengah berada di taman Prospect Hill untuk menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga peony tersebut. Permaisuri Tetsuya telah berbaik hati mengijinkan semua selir kaisar untuk keluar dari istana selama seharian penuh. Kesempatan langka ini tentu saja tidak disia-siakan.

"Indah sekali bunga-bunga ini," gumam Kouka kagum.

Seluruh taman dipenuhi puluhan ribu bunga peony yang mekar bersamaan dengan aneka warna. Sungguh indah dipandang mata.

Saat ini mereka duduk di salah satu gazebo yang ada. Hanya mereka bertiga tentu saja. Haizaki Shiina dan Fukuda Hiroko serta Hanamiya Misaki dan Kawahara Sayuri ada di bagian taman yang lain. Setelah Moriyama dihukum, tidak ada peristiwa apapun selama berminggu-minggu. Sikap Haizaki dan Fukuda cukup sopan kalau tatkala mereka berpapasan di jalan. Apalagi sekarang kedudukan Chihiro setara dengan Haizaki.

Seandainya kedudukan Ryuna juga dinaikkan, Haizaki pasti tidak akan berani mengganggunya lagi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia sibuk berpikir. Tampaknya hanya ada satu jalan.

"Aku harus punya anak," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Kouka sampai tersedak teh yang diminumnya.

Chihiro menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

Kadang Ryuna merasa kesal melihat Kouka maupun Chihiro yang tidak berminat dengan kaisar Seijuurou. Kalau Kouka memang condong ke takut tapi kalau Chihiro benar-benar tidak berminat sama sekali dengan kehidupan di istana. Pakai bertanya begitu lagi. Selir mana sepanjang sejarah yang tidak ingin punya anak coba?

"Kalau aku punya anak kedudukanku pasti akan dinaikkan. Tidak ada yang akan berani mengangguku lagi."

Kouka dan Chihiro saling berpandangan.

"Ryuna..."

"Bukankah anak adalah satu-satunya pegangan di istana? Bibi pengajar etiket yang bilang begitu. Apalagi kalau aku punya anak laki-laki..."

Ryuna sadar ia tak secerdas Chihiro, namun ia tahu bahwa di istana tidak ada yang abadi. Crimson Forbiden City adalah ibukota wanita. Semua wanita tercantik di kekaisaran Teikou berkumpul disana. Namun secantik-cantiknya wanita, pasti akan bertambah tua. Waktu adalah musuh yang tak terkalahkan. Wajah mulus dan kulit halus suatu saat akan menjadi keriput dimakan usia.

Pemilihan selir kaisar diadakan setiap tiga tahun sekali. Artinya setiap tiga tahun sekali akan ada saingan baru, wanita-wanita muda cantik yang hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Selagi kaisar Seijuurou masih paling sering datang ke tempatnya, Ryuna harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Kalau ia punya anak, kedudukannya pasti akan terjamin sampai tua.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Moon Pavillion:

Sepulangnya dari taman, Haizaki Shiina kesal sekali. "Si tak berguna Moriyama itu sudah mati. Mati sia-sia," rutuknya. "Mayuzumi Chihiro baik-baik saja. Ia juga dianugrahkan gelar Noble Lady karena Permaisuri kasihan padanya. Kedudukannya sekarang sama denganku! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dia akan menginjak-injak kepalaku nanti!"

"Mohon tenang, Noble Lady Shiina," pinta Fukuda Hiroko.

"Tenang?! Tenang katamu?! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang!" Shiina menggeram kesal. Ia dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus bersikap baik belakangan ini. Menyebalkan sekali! Ini semua gara-gara Moriyama yang atas inisiatif sendiri nekat mencoba membunuh Mayuzumi. Untung saja Shiina tidak terseret karena memang bukan ia yang menyuruh Moriyama. "Kalau aku ingat mereka bertiga... Mayuzumi, Sakurai dan Furihata...rasanya mau kubunuh saja mereka semua."

Hening sejenak.

"Apakah Selir Shiina mau menyingkirkan mereka bertiga sekaligus?" tanya Hiroko.

"Tentu saja!" tegas Shiina. Ia menatap Hiroko. Setidaknya bawahannya yang satu ini pintar dan lebih berguna. "Apa kau punya ide?"

"Saya tadi mendengar mereka membicarakan soal bayi dalam perjalanan pulang ke istana. Sakurai menginginkan seorang putra."

"Apa katamu?!" Shiina menggebrak meja. Dasar kurang ajar! Ia geram bukan kepalang. Sakurai hanya luarnya saja yang polos, dalamnya ternyata juga haus kekuasaan.

Hiroko mengangguk. "Justru kesempatan ini harus kita manfaatkan. Saya hanya meminta Selir Shiina bersabar menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan juga..."

"Dan juga apa?"

"Saya membutuhkan orang yang bersedia mati."

Senyum licik perlahan merekah di wajah Shiina. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mengatur semuanya."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Pavillion of Joy:

Datangnya akhir musim semi berarti perpindahan dari Crimson Forbidden City menuju Mountain Resort Chiba, istana kediaman musim panas keluarga kekaisaran yang terletak di provinsi Kaijou mengingat ibukota Rakuzan berada di dataran rendah yang panas. Semua selir sangat senang dengan kesempatan keluar dari istana, tak terkecuali Furihata Kouka.

"Apa lagi yang harus dibawa ya?" Kouka menata pakaian serta barang yang hendak ia bawa. "Sepertinya sudah cukup."

"Disana sangat lengkap, Selir Kouka," Mao berkata menenangkan. "Anda tidak usah takut kekurangan apapun."

"Apa kau sudah pernah kesana?" tanya Kouka penasaran.

Mao mengangguk. "Mountain Resort Chiba sangat luas dan sangat indah, terbagi menjadi empat area utama yaitu area istana dimana kita akan tinggal, area danau, area padang rumput dan juga area gunung."

Kouka sampai ternganga kagum mendengarnya. "Hebat sekali..."

"Area istana dan area danau bebas kita masuki tapi kita perlu ijin untuk memasuki area padang rumput dan area gunung. Karena sangat luas dikhawatirkan kita bisa tersesat tanpa pemandu."

Kouka semakin tidak sabar untuk berangkat besok.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Perjalanan ke Mountain Resort Chiba memakan waktu beberapa hari yang ditempuh dengan kapal maupun kereta kuda. Karena yang bepergian seorang kaisar, maka persiapan besar-besaran dilakukan. Ada ribuan orang yang ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini. Bagi Tetsuya, ini adalah perjalanan yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah suaminya. Ia tadi menikmati pemandangan kanan kiri sungai. Sawah hijau yang membentang luas. Pegunungan di kejauhan. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ujung cakrawala dan menciptakan gradasi warna yang begitu indah. Saat ini mereka duduk di anjungan kapal. Kapal yang dikhususkan bagi mereka berdua. Semua selir ada di kapal yang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya.

"Dulu kau sempat mabuk," goda Seijuurou.

"Itu hanya sekali saja dan itu karena aku memang kurang sehat waktu itu."

"Staminamu memang kurang baik, Sayang," ujar Seijuurou. "Hari semakin malam. Kita seharusnya beristirahat."

Tetsuya menunggu sampai mereka berada dalam kabin untuk bicara. "Aku yakin bukan istirahat yang ada di pikiran Seijuurou sekarang," ujarnya terus terang.

"Begitukah?"

Suaminya berjalan memutari Tetsuya dan lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh suaminya.

"Kau benar," bisik Seijuurou sebelum ia mulai mencium leher Tetsuya. Untuk waktu yang lama, ia hanya mencium leher Tetsuya. Namun napas panas Seijuurou yang menerpa kulit sensitifnya membuat Tetsuya tidak tahan. Ia mendesah dan tanpa sadar mulai menggesekkan bokongnya di selangkangan suaminya.

Mendapat respon positif, satu tangan Seijuurou merayap ke dalam lipatan yukata Tetsuya dan mulai mengelus paha dalamnya.

Tetsuya mengerang.

Secepat kilat, Seijuurou memutar tubuh Tetsuya dan lalu membopongnya ke tempat tidur.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Mountain Resort Chiba:

Setelah perjalanan beberapa hari, akhirnya mereka tiba juga. Sakurai Ryuna memandang sekelilingnya dengan terkagum-kagum. Tempat ini hebat sekali. Bangunan yang ada tidak merusak pemandangan alam yang ada, namun malah melengkapinya.

"Selamat datang di Mountain Resort Chiba." Sepasukan orang kasim sudah menanti, masing-masing bertugas menjadi pemandu jalan bagi setiap selir.

Satu kasim muda mendekati Ryuna. "Hamba kasim Jun. Mohon First Class Female Attendant Ryuna mengikuti hamba." Sama seperti Crimson Forbidden City, setiap selir memperoleh kediaman masing-masing untuk mereka tinggali selama tiga bulan ke depan. Dalam perjalanan, kasim Jun menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang ada.

"Di Palace Area terdapat empat istana utama yaitu Main Palace, East Palace yang merupakan istana kediaman Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Pine Crane Hall dan Pine Soughing Valley."

Ryuna merasa heran mendengar bahwa kaisar Seijuurou dan Permaisuri Tetsuya tinggal dalam satu istana yang sama. Namun ia tak berani berkomentar. Setelah melewati jalan berliku-liku, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di sebuah paviliun megah.

"Kita telah tiba, Attendant Ryuna," ujar kasim Jun. "Anda diharapkan untuk datang memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Permaisuri setiap awal pekan di Pine Crane Hall. Karena tugas hamba sudah selesai maka hamba mohon undur diri."

Ryuna mengangguk.

"Selamat datang di Rose Pavillion," seorang gadis pelayan yang masih muda menyambut kedatangan Ryuna. "Hamba adalah Aki. Hamba pelayan yang bertugas di paviliun ini. Hamba akan melayani Selir Ryuna selama selir Ryuna tinggal disini."

Ryuna baru tahu bahwa ternyata disediakan pelayan tambahan.

"Hamba sudah menyiapkan teh dan camilan untuk Selir Ryuna. Anda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh."

Wah, telaten sekali Aki ini. Ryuna cukup senang mendapatkan pelayan seperti dirinya.

Ryuna lalu berjalan masuk. Rose Pavillion bahkan lebih luas dibandingkan dengan kediamannya di istana dengan jendela besar-besar sehingga udara segar bisa leluasa masuk. Ada juga teras belakang dengan kursi, sofa dan meja.

"Silakan Selir Ryuna."

Ryuna menatap kue berwarna biru keunguan yang tersaji di meja dengan bingung. Ia baru kali ini melihat kue berwarna aneh begini. Apa ini aman dimakan?

Seakan-akan mengetahui keraguan Ryuna, Aki lalu menjelaskan. "Hamba membuat kue ini dengan buah blueberry, Selir Ryuna. Aneka jenis buah berry sangat bagus bagi kesuburan wanita."

Mata Ryuna membesar mendengarnya. "Untuk kesuburan katamu?"

"Maafkan hamba, Selir Ryuna. Hamba tidak bermaksud lancang." Aki kelihatan cemas telah menyinggung majikannya.

"Aku justru sangat senang mendengar ini. Apa ada makanan lain juga yang bagus untuk kesuburan?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat. Sungguh kebetulan sekali.

"Ada banyak Selir Ryuna, seperti rumput laut, salmon, sayuran hijau, tiram dan kacang-kacangan."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memasakkan itu untukku setiap hari."

"Hamba mematuhi perintah Selir Ryuna."

Bagus sekali. Dalam hatinya, Ryuna sangat senang. Diantara semua selir yang ada, kaisar Seijuurou paling sering datang ke tempatnya. Peluang ia hamil jelas jauh lebih besar dibandingkan selir lainnya. Apalagi kalau ia tiap hari makan makanan yang bisa meningkatkan kesuburan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu yang dihabiskan oleh Ryuna, Chihiro dan Kouka dengan berjalan-jalan di taman. Karena Mountain Resort Chiba sangat luas, setiap hari mereka selalu mengunjungi tempat baru. Hari ini misalnya, mereka bertiga mengunjungi Area Danau. Sesuai dengan namanya, di Area Danau terdapat delapan danau buatan. Saat ini mereka berada di gazebo di tepi Danau Teratai. Bunga-bunga teratai berwarna merah muda bermekaran. Sungguh indah dipandang mata.

"Apa kalian mau makan biji bunga teratai?" tanya Kouka.

"Boleh juga," sahut Chihiro.

"Biar hamba yang memetiknya, Selir Kouka," Mao, pelayan pribadi Kouka bicara. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tepi danau dan memilih beberapa tunas biji teratai yang besar dan lalu memetiknya. "Silakan, Selir Kouka, Selir Ryuna, Selir Chihiro."

"Terima kasih Mao."

Makan biji bunga teratai sambil duduk santai dengan angin sepoi-sepoi rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Mungkin karena mereka bukan di dalam istana jadi suasananya lebih santai.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau Putri Satsuki juga ada disini sekarang?" tanya Ryuna.

Kouka baru mendengarnya. "Oh ya?"

"Ia baru tiba kemarin," ujar Chihiro. "Ibukota Rakuzan sangat panas sekarang. Tidak heran kalau kita semua tinggal disini selama musim panas. Apalagi kudengar kesehatan Yang Mulia Permaisuri tidak begitu baik. Yang Mulia Permaisuri tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas makanya kita berangkat di akhir musim semi dan kembali di awal musim gugur."

Kouka hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Karena ia berasal dari Seirin dan ayahnya hanya pejabat rendah, ia kurang tahu gosip maupun cerita mengenai anggota keluarga kaisar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Sakurai Ryuna terbangun dengan perut sakit. Baik Anko dan Aki sangat khawatir dengan majikan mereka.

"Hamba akan memanggil tabib," seru Aki.

"Tunggu!" panggil Ryuna mendadak. Ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ya, Selir Ryuna?"

"Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Chihiro atau Kouka kalau aku sakit perut. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka cemas," pinta Ryuna.

"Hamba mengerti," ucap Aki dan ia bergegas pergi.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah ia tidak ingin diomeli oleh Chihiro. Kalau Kouka dengan sifatnya hanya akan berharap ia cepat sembuh. Tapi dengan Chihiro, ia pasti akan diceramahi habis-habisan.

"Selir Ryuna, sudah hamba katakan jangan terlalu banyak makan buah berry yang asam. Tidak baik bagi lambung Anda," keluh Anko. "Anda sudah makan aneka jenis buah berry berhari-hari."

"Tapi katanya itu bagus untuk menambah kesuburan," Ryuna mencoba membela diri.

"Segala sesuatu yang baik kalau berlebihan akan berubah menjadi buruk."

Memang ini salahnya juga. Ia makan tanpa mempedulikan aturan dengan harapan agar bisa hamil secepat mungkin. Apa iya bisa segampang itu? Mungkin ia kelewat naif. Kalau semudah itu, istana sudah dipenuhi anak kecil.

"Tabib Yamada sudah datang, Selir Ryuna," Aki sudah kembali, diikuti seorang tabib berusia paruh baya.

Setelah pemeriksaan, ia hanya sakit perut akibat kebanyakan makan buah asam. Tabib itu lalu menasihatinya agar makan dengan teratur dan juga memberinya obat dan suplemen untuk dimakan. Ryuna merasa lega sekali.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the East Palace...

Tetsuya tengah berbincang dengan Satsuki, sahabat karib sekaligus adik ipar ketika Aida Riko melangkah masuk.

"Salam hormat bagi Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Salam hormat bagi Tuan Putri."

"Ada apa Riko?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Pelayan pribadi Attendant Ryuna memanggil tabib untuk majikannya. Obat yang diresepkan adalah obat sakit perut," lapor Riko.

Tetsuya dan Satsuki bertukar pandang.

"Siapa tabibnya?"

"Tabib Yamada, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Tetsuya mengernyit. "Aku baru mendengar nama Tabib Yamada sekarang." Mendiang kakeknya adalah Tabib Agung dan sempat mengabdi di istana sehingga Tetsuya mengenal semua tabib yang ada. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa semua tabib istana ada dibawah perintahnya.

"Tabib Yamada baru masuk ke istana. Ia juga hanya bertugas di Mountain Resort Chiba."

"Kalau begitu, tolong selidiki latar belakangnya."

"Hamba mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malamnya di East Palace...

Akashi Seijuurou menatap istrinya yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan geli. Tetsuya pasti ketiduran ketika menunggunya. Ada banyak sekali dokumen yang harus ia periksa tadi sehingga hari sudah larut ketika ia kembali. Ia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dan menggendongnya.

"Hmmm..." Tetsuya terbangun dan mengerjabkan matanya.

"Kau ketiduran. Aku akan membawamu ketempat tidur, Sayang."

Sebagai respon, Tetsuya membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Seijuurou.

Sesampainya, dengan berhati-hati ia menurunkan Tetsuya di ranjang dan melucuti yukatanya. Istrinya sudah tertidur lagi. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dan lalu membungkuk untuk mencium kening Tetsuya. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan lalu bergabung dengan istrinya di ranjang, menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, dari dua anak kecil yang tak saling mengenal, menjadi sahabat lalu berubah menjadi kekasih dan akhirnya sepasang suami istri. Begitu banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui. Tak peduli berapa banyak selir yang ia miliki, bagi Seijuurou kekasih sekaligus istrinya hanya satu, yaitu Tetsuya. Namun, sebagai seorang kaisar, ia harus memiliki penerus tahta. Semakin banyak selir berarti semakin banyak anak yang bisa ia miliki. Seijuurou juga tahu bahwa banyak yang memiliki ambisi besar untuk menggantikan Tetsuya. Dan tentu saja, Seijuurou harus melindungi istrinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan siapapun yang berpotensi mengancam kedudukan Tetsuya untuk hidup.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone!

The Mountain Resort of Chengde was built in the Qing Dynasty (1644-1911) and took about 90 years (1703-1792) to construct. It covers an area of 564 sq meters (218 sq miles) and was originally built for the royal families to spend the hot summer months. The Mountain Resort of Chengde is divided into four parts: the Palace Area, Lake Area, Plain Area and Mountain Area.

Hanamiya Makoto here is inspired by Heshen. He was an official during Qianlong emperor's reign and was considered as the most corrupt official in China history.

The structure in the government is inspired by Three Departments and Six Ministries system. It was the main central administrative structure adopted in China during its imperial period. The Ministry of Personnel or Board of Civil Appointments, The Ministry of Revenue or Board of Revenue, The Ministry of Rites or Board of Rites (礼部; 禮部; _Lĭ Bù_ ), The Ministry of Defense or Board of War, The Ministry of Justice or Board of Punishments, The Ministry of Works or Board of Works (工部; _Gōng B_ _ù_ ).

Thank you for reading and please review.

Anyway, my laptop keyboard is broken so don't expect fast update from me.


End file.
